Chuck vs The House
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Beckman goes to Antwerp to have the Nadan-I-Noor examined then drops off the grid. Team Bartowski is called into locate the General and recover the gem with the help of Cole Barker MI6 and Carina. This will take them from Belgium to Montenegro and Serbia where they will meet someone they know involving Chuck in a deadly game of wit and cards.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl

The whole Bartowski team and friends were in the courtyard celebrating Sam's birthday. Chuck was acting DJ playing jams from his record collection. Sarah was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist watching everyone dance and having a good time. Margo was able to break away from work and brought Razib who was being the gentleman with the girls as Molly and Clara took turns dancing with him.

"Razib is going to have a problem when he grows up," said Chuck jokingly to Sarah pointing him out on the dance floor.

"Why is that," asked Sarah as she hugged him.

"He's going to have two girls fighting over him and not knowing which one to pick."

"They could just share like Carina and I used to do."

"Really!" said Chuck as he turned to her in surprise.

"No Silly, can you see me sharing? Listen buster I might share clothes and jewelry but there are some things that are mine and mine alone remember that," she said as she pulled him close to her and kissed him. Just then Emma came out of their apartment with Sam.

"Momma," said Sam when she saw Sarah turning with her little arms outstretched.

"The party girl wants you," said Chuck pointing over to Emma and Sam. Sarah walked over and took Sam holding her tight.

"I'm truly happy for you honey," said Emma as she caressed Sarah's face.

"Thank you Mom, I couldn't do this without you and Molly. Let me take care of Sam go mingle Devon and Ellie are over in the corner and Morgan will be back soon with a piñata."

"What no pony?" asked Emma jokingly.

"You heard? I talked them out of it I remember the time Jack brought a pony over to grannies. I think he won it in a card game or something. He was sure it was going to make money. The only thing it was good for making was natural fertilizer and it made that in abundance all over our front lawn." Both laughed and Sam joined in laughing too.

"Thanks for that walk down memory lane," said Emma, "but I want to spend a little time with my son in law."

"I'll take the birthday girl around and say hi to her guests. Here take this to Chuck," said Sarah as she handed Emma a cup of punch she had in her hand, "I promised him I'd bring him some." Emma took the cup from Sarah then walked over to the DJ who was getting down to the beat.

"Here," said Emma as she passed him his drink, "nice music."

"Thanks I was getting parched. They're all classics now music has always been important for me when I was growing up. It took me a life time to put my record collection together."

"I understand like a friend that was always there like Morgan." Chuck was starting to feel like he was under interrogation.

"What do you want Emma? I don't think it has anything to do with a special request, does it?"

"Your spy skills are becoming very perceptive but be careful you don't lose yourself Chuck in this world you've chosen to live in but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm sorry, I was too blunt," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and Sam smiling at him. Sarah took Sam's hand and waved at him then he waved back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you wanted everyone to be here."

"Yes, but why wouldn't I be? Oh, I see because my mother isn't here. Well I think we've got an understanding going I don't expect anything from her so I won't be disappointed."

"That sounds a bit harsh coming from you and it sounds more like my daughter speaking."

"What can I say; we've learned from each other. I might not know a lot of things but the one thing I do know is that I love her and there is no force on this earth that can keep me from her."

"I believe she feels the same so what's the chance of a mother getting a dance from her son in law that is if you can play something I can dance to."

"Oh stabbed in the heart, of course I can how about something slow maybe some Barry White. Listen to this and tell me."

"That's good. I like it you should've become a professional."

"May I," said Chuck as he took Emma out by the hand and led her to next to the fountain where they danced and as they danced he looked back over at Sarah as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Emma for giving me the best present I could ever receive and one I never knew I wanted," said Chuck.

"No thank you Chuck for giving all this to my daughter. You'll never know what this means to me, how much I worried about her with her father all those years then the agency but now, well I'm the one that's grateful," said Emma. "Wait here." Emma went over to Sarah and took Sam back then pushed her on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," said Chuck as he offered her his hand.

"Aren't we being the gentleman this afternoon? It looks like Razib has taught you well," said Sarah as she took his hand and he pulled her close.

"Listen," said Chuck as the music began to play.

"Nina Simone! Our song," said Sarah then she kissed him. "I love you so very much," she whispered in his ear as they began to sway to the music. They danced in silence through the whole piece and then when the song was over they danced to their own music, the love they felt for each other as their guests watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the town of Kotor, Montenegro on the coast of the Adriatic Dimitry Siljack was sitting at the poker table in the Grand Casino, a recent acquisition. He was playing a new game a form of Texas Hold 'Em called Casino Hold 'Em he wanted to test it out for his upcoming annual poker tournament as well as testing the poker skills of his new croupier.

"I'll call," said Dimitry as he placed his chips in the center when an oriental woman came walking in behind him with two thugs by her side. Dimitry refused to acknowledge her presence until after the game was over..

"Mr. Silijack you've got two pair, aces high" said the croupier turning over his bosses cards and matching them with the community cards. "House has two pair, jack high. Mr. Silijack you win," said the croupier as he slide his boss the chips in the middle of the table.

"Sorry if I didn't greet you when you came in but poker is serious business. So Madame Wong what do I owe this pleasure."

"I think you know why I'm here," she said as she sat down next to him at the table.

"I'm sorry if you lost the train but a deal is a deal and I require payment or the people I owe money will be after me for collection and no offense," said Dimitry looking at the men with Madame Wong, "but they give me the heebie-jeebies."

"What if I told you there was a way for you to get your payment and make a profit too."

"I'm listening," said Dimitry always looking to turn a buck and lately not a lot had been turning. He was in fact up to his eyeballs in debt.

"I've information that a certain diamond will be in Antwerp soon and my people are ready to take it. What we need is a good fence, one who can get top dollar for it."

"You know I deal in the black market arms trade but I could branch out, maybe it's time to diversify? How much money are we talking about anyway?"

"Well its sister stone which is identical is almost 109 carats."

"The only rock I know that big is the Koh-I-Noor which is in the British crown jewels in the Tower of London under lock and key. Is this some sort of joke? If it is it's not funny."

"No joke what if I told you - it is said he who owns-"

"The Nadan-I-Noor rules the world," said Dimitry cutting off Madame Wong. "But that is under lock and key too in Washington or that's the last I heard."

"I have it on good authority that the British government made a formal request to the Americans to inspect the Nadan-I-Noor because someone feed intel to MI6 that the stone they have in the Tower of London that they think is the Koh-I-Noor is actually a fake and that the Nadan-I-Noor is actually the real stone."

"How did you do that?" said Silijack shocked and surprised.

"I don't think this is the place to talk," said Madame Wong looking over at Dimitry's croupier.

"Don't worry about Mr. Merkins, he's been vetted and is good at poker. I always trust a man who's smart enough to know to let me win."

"You're too kind Mr. Silijack," said the Croupier then he turned to Madame Wong and extended his hand. "The name is Guido Merkins, nice to make your acquaintance."

"You're American, aren't you?" said Madame Wong looking him over.

"Yes, if you mean North American, I come from Alberta, in Canada but I'm actually a man of the world and a jack of all trades. Please excuse the pun," said Guido as he turned over the jack of hearts from the deck.

"Dimitry, where did you find this man?" She asked Silijack but looking into Guido's eyes.

"Well Guido wasn't so nice to me in the beginning I lost five grand to him in a casino in Saint-Tropez. I liked the way he handled himself with the customers. He has the ability to make people happy even when they lose so I had to have him here for my new casino. But I wasn't stupid if that's what you're thinking I had our people vet him and he came back clean."

"Good, well Mr. Merkins seems you're onboard with us so you can stay. I'll have the rock here in a few days plus I'm going to need a place to stash a guest. She will need hospitality for a few days until I can get a special team in to chat with her."

"I know of a remote place in Serbia a former castle run by the local brotherhood. They use it to smuggle goods in and out. They are a little dense but make up for it in muscle and for a small fee they'll break anything for you."

"Good, just the kind of people I like to deal with, but you need to warn them I don't want anything on our guest broken, at least not yet."

"I can make the call."

"Good then make it happen, said Madame Wong as she got up to leave."

"Hold up a bit we haven't discussed my cut in this," said Dimitry. "I hope you don't expect my services to be free. Your people already owe me a pretty penny as it is what guarantees do you give that I'll see anything?"

"We'll pay you your debt plus five percent but nothing more. You can understand after recent fiascos if we don't have the money we used to and we need this to go down if we're to stay solvent. But we won't forget this in future operations you have my word on that and you know I always keep my promises."

"I understand I put all the money I had into this place and I need your money for much the same reason, cards on the table. No pun intended."

"None taken then we understand each other," said Madame Wong as she shook Dimitry's hand then picked up a hundred dollar chip from his pile and tossed it to Guido.

"I'd say you earned this. The next time I hope I have more time I'd like to play a few hands with you. I'm interested is seeing how you deal."

"It would be my pleasure and if you like the way I deal just wait until you see me shuffle," said Guido with a coy smile on his face.

After Madame Wong left more of Dimitry's men walked in from hidden places in the room carrying automatic weapons. He motioned for them to leave and then they filed out leaving him alone with Guido.

"Here," Dimitry said as he tossed Guido another hundred dollar chip, "you earned this today."

"Thank you Sir but if you don't mind, why did you settle for a lousy five percent? She needed you, you could've asked for more?"

"I have other plans in motion and I need the extra funds to cover our poker tournament a little rob Peter to pay Paul."

"Boss, I'm not one to question management but my granddad used to tell me: pigs get fat, hogs get slaughtered."

"Don't worry I've got everything under control."

"I'm sure you do," said Guido.

"Now deal me another hand and this time you can try a little harder. It's no fun if you let me win all the time I might get tired of you and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No Sir we wouldn't," said Guido laughing inside thinking this was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Echo Park Morgan and Alex showed up with the piñata and had just hung it in the courtyard. Chuck blindfolded Clara, Molly and Razib so they could take turns flailing away at it but none of them were able to break it. Then Morgan got a bright idea and thought it would be fun put a blindfold on Sarah over Chuck's protest.

"Come on Morgan this is for kids," said Chuck already knowing what was going to happen.

"She's the mother of the birthday girl and so her substitute in all piñata contests until she can carry a stick on her own," said Morgan and the rest agreed.

"And beat you with," said Chuck, "well I warned you." He then whispered to Sarah, "please try and control the Ninja urge."

"I can't promise anything," she whispered back.

Chuck knew then the piñata's short life was over and he was right. Sarah executed a beautiful bo form that would have made any master at the Shaolin temple happy. She cracked the thing on the first strike like an egg then quartered it before it struck the ground. Chuck quickly moved in blocking further blows as Clara, Molly, Razib and Morgan all dove for candy.

"Okay, it's dead," said Chuck as he used Mantis style to take the staff away from her.

"Did I get carried away?" asked Sarah more than a little embarrassed but happy seeing she was able to do it on her own without flashing.

"You were wonderful," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Hey Morgan remember you're five candy limit. I don't want to have to put you in time out."

"Oh, you're no fun," said Morgan as he shared his candy with the rest of the children.

"You've got any for me," asked Alex tapping on his shoulder with a big smile.

"Sure which one do you want," asked Morgan holding his hands out.

"This one," she said as she kissed him.

"Way to go little guy," said Chuck with his arm around Sarah. That was when he realized they were missing someone and he started looking around.

"What's the matter? Who are you looking for?" asked Sarah.

"Casey, where's he at? I thought he'd be here. I realized he wasn't here when Morgan and Alex kissed because-"

"He'd have some quip. You're right he would've but I haven't seen him all day come to think of it. You don't think he would've gone on mission without us, do you? We're his team and partners."

"Well he knew how important this party was for us and the Big Guy could've thought he could handle it on his own. But as soon as people clear out I'll activate his GPS transponder and use satellite imagery to find out where he is."

"Or we could ask Alex," said Sarah.

"Or we could ask Alex.

Alex was with Morgan sitting on the ground with the girls and Razib they were all going to town eating candy as the rest of the adults watched. Margo stopped Sarah on their way over.

"I want to thank you for inviting us."

"Margo you two are like family for us there's no need to say thanks and you'll be expected at all gatherings that is if you don't have plans with your family. How's work now with your extra responsibly?"

"Surprisingly good, I'm on leave right now then we go back to Rome. I've put in for a transfer back Stateside."

"If you want we can see what we can do maybe get you in someplace around here or Chicago even. I mean if that's what you want?"

"Rhazib would like that and that's who I've got to think about now. Sometimes I catch myself calling him Candy."

"Your sister's name, I think that's understandable given the circumstances. Just hang in there I'm sure everything will work out."

"I'm sure too, having Razib is like having my sister back and I'm just grateful, thanks."

"For what? Like I said Thanksgiving and Christmas you two have standing invitations and we can even add something for Ramadan. We'll talk more later," said Sarah as she hurried over to Chuck who was already standing over Morgan. Chuck felt Sarah's arm as she reached around his waist and smelt her perfume as she drew near almost making him forget why he was standing there.

"Dude, don't get me wrong I appreciate the shade but did you want something," said Morgan. Chuck realized then Morgan had already eaten too much candy and the inner Morgan was starting to come out.

"I think you need to slow up there a little but I," Sarah squeezed his side, "we really came over to ask to Alex if she knew where Casey was?"

"I don't know all I know is when we came over he was leaving. He said he got a phone call and had to pick someone up at the airport but I'm sure he'll be back soon. But you're right he has been gone for a long time. There," she said pointing out of the courtyard, "I think I just saw his Crown Vic pull up. Yes, but who's that with him?"

"I can't believe it," said Chuck as he and Sarah went over to meet Casey and his guest. "Roan, Roan Montgomery, if we had known you were in town we would've invited you. "It's been too long since we last saw you."

"Yes Agent Montgomery come on in. Can I get you something? Cake, punch?

"An extra dry Martini, three olives," said Chuck.

"That would be a good start but no we need to go somewhere private and talk mission."

"Mission! Oh no look Roan we've been cleared for some R&R and I plan on R&Ring with Sarah so I don't know what kind of mission Diane wants us to do but she'll have to find someone else this time."

"Guys things have changed, you need to hear him out," said Casey. "Let's go to my place."

Casey led them into his apartment leaving them in front of his monitor then posted himself outside by the door. Their march through the party didn't go unnoticed. Morgan and Alex went over to see what the deal was.

"Back off Troll this briefing isn't for you. This is need to know only and you don't need so you're not going to know," said Casey as gruff as ever.

"Sorry Big Guy just wanted to know if I could be any help."

"You can go back and play with people your own age," said Casey pointing to Molly, Clara and Razib. "There might be some bubble gum left so why don't you go blow."

"Dad, what's going on? Can't you tell me," asked Alex.

"I'm sorry but I can't," said Casey changing tone. "Let's just say it's a matter of national security which seems just about everything these days."

Inside Chuck and Sarah stood in front of a monitor as it came on to a familiar sight, Beckman's office but she wasn't at her desk. They heard some voices in the background but they were indistinguishable. Then to their amazement Mary came into view and sat behind Diane's desk.

"Well I guess this might answer your questions as to why I'm not there. Listen Agent Montgomery will brief you on this mission. What he is about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy so secret it cannot be transmitted over any comm systems under any circumstances. Am I clear?"

They looked at each other then nodded.

"Roan will give you verbally everything you need to know about your mission. If there's nothing else, Bartowski out," said Mary as the monitor went off.

"If there's nothing else? I don't know anything before to know if there's anything else. Roan, why was my mother in the General's office and more importantly where the hell is the General?"

"I wish I knew my dear boy." Roan went on to describe the events that led up to Beckman's disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

"I was supposed to meet her at a little Café we know just outside the diamond district for a late afternoon aperitif," said Roan as he began his briefing. "I had just arrived on the supersonic and went straight there before checking into my hotel. I wanted to get there early to surprise her with a rose but the surprise was on me because she never showed. I contacted her team but they told me that they hadn't seen her since she met with her contact and that they had lost both more than an hour before.

"Okay Roan I get she's missing but what was she doing in Antwerp to begin with," asked Chuck.

"Yeah, what was so important that she had to do it herself? This doesn't sound much like her to go off on her own."

"Oh yes it does that was the way we were in the early days. Young and full of ourselves we thought nothing could happen to us. But I'm getting side tracked. You see the British government wanted an independent gemmologist to inspect the Nadan-I-Noor diamond."

"Why?" asked Sarah, "I thought we had it under protection in the vault under Langley and why would the Brits want to have it inspected?"

"It has something to do with the Koh-I-Noor, doesn't it?" said Chuck, "It only makes sense since it's our diamond's sister stone and in the Crown Jewels in London. That would be the only reason the British government would be interested in it."

"You are a bright lad. Yes, they got intel that said that their diamond was in fact a fake and the real stone was the Nadan-I-Noor so in the spirit of cooperation our government agreed but both governments wanted an independent examiner so it was decided to use a man in Antwerp, a Mr. Moses Caster. Diane flew to Antwerp with the gem handcuffed to her wrist."

"What every woman wants on their hand," said Chuck. Sarah frowned at him and shook her head. "Sorry I was thinking out loud."

"Right and moving along, Diane met up with her team and they escorted her and the stone to the diamond district in Antwerp where she met up with Mr. Caster in his office. That's where the whole the story gets sketchy somehow Caster and Diane drop off the map. Diane's escort lost her and since then Caster hasn't shown up for work and we've been unable to locate him."

"Have you brought the escort in for interrogation?" asked Sarah. "This sounds like an inside job to me."

"We've been waiting for you two to arrive first. Right now they're still in the field looking for Diane. They have no idea what was in the case and are not know."

"What are you waiting for you want them to disappear too? Why are you waiting so long? Roan, do you want then to send a postcard from the Figis saying 'Missing you. Wish you were here'?"

"Charles you know her team, in fact you both do, they're Cole Barker and Carina Miller." There was a long awkward pause of silence. "I know your history with the two but you're going to have to put that aside for now and treat them like suspects."

"I can't believe they're involved," said Chuck. "That's absurd to even think, right Sarah?"

"Roan, I agree with Chuck. There has to be a logical explanation both of them have served their countries with honor, risking their lives on countless missions and the throw all that away for money? No, I don't buy it."

"To throw it away for love, I think you two are experts in that field and a wedding is expensive," said Roan. "Yes I know that they're about to get married and I want you to know I have the utmost respect for the institution for other people."

"You're off the mark if you're looking at them. Okay talking here isn't helping we need to get in the air Roan I assume you've got a plane gassed up and ready to go."

"As we speak it's waiting on the tarmac with engines revving."

"Good no pilots we'll do the flying, the less people who know about this the better. We can arrange for mid-air refuellings and file a flight plan as Buy More executives going to a conference in Brussels."

"Why Brussels and not fly direct to Antwerp?"

"Because my dear Roan if our, I mean your operations in Antwerp have been compromised then whoever is responsible will be waiting for us. I want to throw then off and try to catch them when they're not looking. This can be all planned out in the air. There's something else isn't there Roan I can tell from your look so spit it out."

"I wanted to wait until we were in the air but I might as well tell you now, Sarah you have a submission."

"Roan from the look on your face I'm not going to like this so just tell me and get it over with what is it?"

"Charles you might not want to hear this so if you want to leave go ahead and get ready while I brief Sarah but if you stay you can't interfere once you hear."

"Roan spit it out," said Chuck knowing what he's about to hear he's not going to like.

"There's a kill order out on Diane and you've been tasked with it."

"What! Why? There's no way I'm going to do with that. Are you people back at Langley stoned? My God what are you people doing back there? If you know me then you know about my red test and what it did to me, to us. I'm not the enforcer anymore can't you people understand that."

"Listen I'm not asking you to be the only people who know Diane is missing are the four of us here plus Mary, Cole and Carina. It takes two senior officers to issue a kill order that was Mary and myself. I can't trust trigger happy agent Frankenstein outside. You don't understand it's not a kill order per se you're to make an assessment. You are first to make sure Diane hasn't been compromised. It's only a kill order if she has been and we need someone skilled to make that determination."

"But it doesn't end there, does it," said Sarah. "If we can't extract her I'm to what's the word you people love to use 'terminate her with prejudice'. You might as well say 'euthanize'."

"If you don't like it you can take it up with Mary she's in charge now but we both came to this conclusion. Mary didn't want me to make the decision because of my personal relationship with Diane. We thought I might not be objective."

"That's convenient," snapped Sarah but Roan ignored Sarah's remark.

"Mary didn't think Chuck would be able to but I argued against it. Chuck I know you've got what it takes if you have to. You first proved that on that bridge in Paris with Shaw and I know if push comes to shove you'll do it again."

"No, I agree with Mary on this. Something like this could destroy you Sweetie and I don't want to lose you ever again," said Sarah as she reached out to him but he pulled away.

Chuck sunk in one of Casey's chair immobile and sullen. Sarah went to him and put her arms around him. He felt cold and clammy she knew he was angry and upset he just didn't want to show it but a storm was brewing inside his head.

"Talk to me Chuck, tell me what you're thinking. Please let me in," said Sarah as she kissed him. Then he reached over and took Casey's remote and pressed 'call back'.

"Charles, Sarah I didn't expect to hear back from you until you were in the air. Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me? And you can drop the act Roan just gave Sarah her little side mission."

"Oh I was hoping he'd use a little tact in delivering it but Charles, I can't talk to you about it. It's still national security even if you are my son." Mary thought afterwards that that had been a poor word choice and from Chuck's reaction she was right.

"Listen, you are a woman who happens to be my mother," snapped Chuck back as he looked out the window at Ellie. "If you hurt Sarah I promise you this will be our last conversation."

"Chuck, are you threatening your own mother?"

"No, I making a promise you or your agency hurt Sarah and you'll regret it."

"I can see your upset and I think we should stop talking until you've had a chance to calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down and truthfully I'm not upset, disappointed is more the word I'd use disappointed with an organization that has called on me time and time again to make sacrifices, but has given me or my family little in return. Do I need to remind you the sacrifice my father, your husband made to try and find you, who called to me from his grave to come after you! And for what? I can't think of a damn thing." With that he just reached up and turned off the monitor.

Sarah and Roan stood silently as Chuck dressed down his mother there was little they could say or do but just listen.

"Sarah, Roan I'm sorry if you two had to hear all that," said Chuck.

"Sweetie Mary is your mother," said Sarah, "I don't want you to do anything on my behave that could risk your relationship with her."

"And Jack is your father," said Chuck. "I'm sorry that wasn't fair I didn't mean it."

"Sweetie I know you're angry and I get it but this is our life. If Beckman has been compromised then I've got an obligation to the service."

"You don't believe that she's been compromised do you?"

"No I don't, not for a minute."

"Good because I don't either, so let's get over there and bring the old girl back."

"I'll drink to that," said Roan who in the meantime found Casey's stash of gin.

Chuck came out of the apartment to find Casey and as he was about to walk over to him Morgan cut him off. But before Morgan could speak Chuck shut him down.

"Listen Morgan not now," then Chuck turned to Casey, "John, I need you to get your crap together I want to be wheels up in half an hour or less. Morgan you and Alex are staying here to provide tech support. You might have to work nights and sleep during the days."

"So Alex and I will be like 'Ladyhawke'."

"If you like the analogy, go for it but that's what you're going to have to do so just do it. Listen I don't have time to explain Morgan just make it happen."

"Chuck are you okay," said Morgan he could tell something was wrong. "You know I'm your best friend and you can talk to me."

"I appreciate the offer but right now I've got work to get done. Emma I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave something urgent has just come up. Can you and Molly watch Sam for us? Alex can throw in a hand if you need relief."

Casey retreated into his apartment while Chuck was still organizing their departure sounding more like a general barking orders.

"Christ what did you two do to him," said Casey as he walked in, "Captain Bligh had better bedside manners."

"Let me go talk to him," said Sarah. She went out to find Chuck just finishing talking with Margo, Ellie and Devon. He turned around and found Sarah in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he almost bumped into her.

"Sorry for what?" she said, "I'm the one that ought to be sorry I dragged you back into this world of lies and deceit."

"Love, I chose this life out of my own free will and I've had ample opportunity to walk."

"But you didn't because of me."

"A choice I would make again and again with no regrets. I'm just sorry you had to hear what I said to my mother but I'm not sorry I said it."

"I'm glad you're not it's nice to know I've got someone who's got my back and I can trust."

"You can always trust me and I'll always have your back."

"I know I can and you do. I love you for it. I don't think I've ever had anyone in my life that really looked out for me without some other motive in mind with the exception of Emma."

"I know you do and I believe in you Love even when you don't," Chuck said then hugged and kissed her. "Roan is right, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Good you've made up so can we go now," said Casey as he lugged two bags and a Barret strapped across his back pass them.

"Come along," said Roan as he walked by carrying a small briefcase.

"I bet there's a bottle of gin, a bottle of vermouth and a shaker in there," said Chuck.

"Don't forget the olives," added Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two oriental men sat down at a sidewalk café across from the Excelsior Hotel next to the Schedlt River. The waiter walked over and placed a menu on their table before leaving giving them time to look it over. One man picked it up and began reading while the other studied the entrance to the hotel.

"No movement I wish she'd just let us tap them and be done with it. They aren't leading us anywhere and I'm getting tired of waiting around. If we keep this up someone is going to notice us. I mean look at us we look like something out of an old Jackie Chan movie."

"Calm down and follow orders. Remember why the Madame wants us to follow them."

"I know to track down this Caster guy."

"And why do have to find him? Who screwed up and let him get away?"

"It wasn't my fault how was I supposed to know he had a secret passageway built into his office. I'm not an architect or an engineer."

"If you had looked at the placard in the entrance to the building you would have read that a number of Jews used it as an underground railroad to escape the Nazis during the war. If you had read that you'd have had a clue to look for a secret escape route instead of throwing up your hands and running to find me. By then it was too late to do anything."

"Okay you're right but that still doesn't mean these two are going to lead us to him. They haven't got a clue any more than we do where he is. They just spend all day looking in the same places they've already searched to find nothing."

"Yes, but they've got more and better resources than we do; you've just got to have patience and learn to wait. Now look over the menu and decide what you want to order," said the man as he passed the menu to his friend.

The waiter waited patiently then when he noticed the men had put the menu away he came to take their orders.

"Are you ready," asked the waiter. "Might I suggest the Cha, we've got an excellent selection of green teas that I'm sure you'd enjoy trying. They come highly recommended."

"Listen guy just because you see a man and he looks oriental doesn't mean he's from China or he drinks green water," snapped one of the oriental men.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean any disrespect," said the embarrassed waiter thinking he could lose his job.

"Hey let it go," said the Man's partner. "I'm sorry my friend got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Can you just bring us two coffees please, cream and sugar. Maybe a couple croissants too, plain with some jam on the side. Do you have blackberry?"

"No we have apricot or strawberry both are homemade."

"Can you give us a little of both? My friend could use the sugar and I need the potassium."

"Straightaway with pleasure," said the waiter as he wrote down the order then disappeared looking back at them as he left.

"What do you think you're doing," asked the man's partner after the waiter left. "Do you want to get us spotted? Do you think that waiter will ever forget you? We need to blend in remember that."

After the waiter came back and placed their order on the table another oriental gentleman came up and sat down at their table with them. But as the waiter started to walk back with a menu, the man waved him off.

"What word do have Liu? Please tell me that this waiting and watching is about over. Let's just finish them and move on we're not getting anywhere here."

"What's up with you," said Liu as he looked over his man across the table with a stare that the man's partner didn't like.

"Don't mind him he's just getting a little antsy. I think we're both getting tired of tailing our friends. So what does the boss have to say? If you're here then we've got new orders?"

"New orders no, the boss just got back from Montenegro and we're to move our guest this evening. Is she travel ready and packed to go?"

"We gave her a sedative so she should be out the whole trip but is the boss sure she can trust this guy. I know from my contacts that he was a friend of Novokov's and we both know how that went."

"Wave money in front of someone and suddenly friendships take a back burner. Besides that's not your concern."

"That may be true but I've also heard that some of the people on the board didn't like the way she got business done. They thought she was a little rash and hasty in her actions."

"Listen, she's the boss and if you want to have a future in this organization or a future period you'd better pipe down and listen up, am I clear?"

"Sorry I didn't mean anything I just wanted to pass on some concerns."

"Well if any of the guys want to complain send them my way and don't be their go between. Go betweens tend to have a short life span in this occupation, if you know what I mean. Your people are on the move you need to go follow them I'll cover the check and stay close to your phones." The two men got up and left following Carina and Cole through the streets of Antwerp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina and Cole walked out of the Excelsior and headed back to the diamond district looking for leads. From the way they were talking and acting to each other they were having a little tiff as they walked down the cobblestone road.

"I can't believe we lost her," said Carina. "I've never lost anyone in my whole career and now this. I can't believe it."

"I can't believe we're shut down. I mean who is this Agent Montgomery to order us not to contact our parent organizations."

"I really feel for Sarah if that's the way her mother in law acts with her but Cole we lost Beckman. How could we?"

"Repeating it won't help anything. We need a lead and we need it now. If only they'd tell us what she had in the case maybe that would help us."

"I thought you knew I was told your people were the ones that asked for it so I just assumed you knew. Guess I fooled myself that's what assumption gets you."

"Sorry Love but I was told I had babysitting duty for some Air Force General. I hope this isn't like what happened in Italy with that Army General and that Marxist group. Red Brigade I think they called themselves."

"Crap that's all we need I'll never live that one down then to add insult to injury their sending Casey, Chuck and Sarah to help us."

"So we could use the extra eyes and maybe a new perspective."

"Every time Sarah does me a favour I have to hear about it. She never gets tired of reminding me how I like to take risks and improvise. I get things done and at the end of the day that's what matters, right?"

"But we still lost Beckman."

"But we still lost Beckman."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The team loaded up a Learjet 60 at NAS Miramar and took off just before sunset flying eastward in the dark. They'd be over the Atlantic for sunrise the next day. Chuck settled into a command center he set up with two computer terminals and satellite feeds along with a bottle of chardonnay. Chuck cracked his knuckles as Sarah corked the bottle then poured him a glass as he started typing code on two different keyboards at the same time.

"Look out networks the piranha is about to show you his stuff," said Chuck.

"Rombauer?" said Roan as he raised an eyebrow picking up the bottle reading the label.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," said Chuck. "That's my thinking juice and let the games begin."

"First open up," said Sarah, Chuck opened his mouth and Sarah shoved a ho ho inside.

"Thanks Love, keep them coming I think I'll be at this for a while. It's time to start the 'routine'.

"Jesus and you guys make fun of my Martinis," said Roan.

"Got it 'Persona' is mine and now my little friend what have you been up to let me see," said Chuck. Roan looked over at Sarah then back to Chuck.

"There we go and yes, who's your daddy," said Chuck as he threw his hands up in air. "It didn't take as long as I thought. I've really got to talk to Stefan and Anatoly about their security."

"Sweetie, remember they might be your friends but they're still Russian Secret Service." Sarah's remark got Roan's attention.

"Right well you two might want to look at this," Chuck said proudly with what he had done.

"So what've you got," asked Sarah as Roan crowded around him looking at the video feed playing on the monitor.

"Okay, remember that when the General went missing we lost all our satellite feeds and CCTV in the area for two hours. Well that is we lost ours but the Russians have their own satellites over us as well as the Chinese."

"Persona," said Sarah.

"Right 'Persona' is a class of reconnaissance satellites they've got over us. They're good but the Israelis have the better ones but they have theirs primarily over the Middle East so they really don't help us much in this case but they have a much higher resolution so it's easier to do video enhancement to get up close as well as other little bells and whistles. However, they have a tendency not to want to share their toys."

"Charles, can you get to the point please before I run out of gin and I might actually sober up. God help me if I start understanding what you're talking about."

"Sorry, well I hacked into the Soviet satellite that's above Europe and got their feed from the day Beckman was taken, and taken is what happened because she didn't go of her own free will so you can forget any idea that she left on her own accord." Chuck punched a button and pulled up on the big screen Beckman with the briefcase handcuffed to her arm walking into an office building in Antwerp then shortly after an oriental rug being carried out by four Asian men and a woman."

"Charles, all you've shown us is that someone had their carpet cleaned by Charlie Chan's honourable son number one and company."

"Thank you Roan for that witticism but if you look closely you'll see Beckman's shoe hanging out the bottom of the rug and I don't know if fashion has changed in the orient but that woman is carrying Beckman's military issue purse."

"Christ you're right. Any luck tracking down who the woman is?"

"Not yet but I've got Morgan using the facial recognition program back at Castle on it. He's tapped into all the different agencies databases so if she's in one we'll know who she is before we land."

"Anything else," asked Roan seeing that Chuck had another computer running with various images flashing by at lightning speed.

"I told you that I thought Carina and Cole had been compromised well I've got this computer analysing frames of them on CCTV and satellite from the days following Beckman's disappearance."

"Why are you doing that? It seems a waste they haven't found anything or do you think they missed something?"

"Can I explain Sweetie," asked Sarah so Chuck waved her on as he turned back to the screen.

"Roan, Chuck isn't checking on their movements or what they're doing. He's looking at the crowd around them. The computer looks for common images through facial recognition and when the same people pop up one, two or three days in a row-"

"You've got a tail. Remarkable Charles bravo, truly remarkable the progress you've made since we first met. I knew you were a spy the first time I laid eyes on you and it seems I was right."

"This may take a while, because if these people are smart they won't use the same people one day after another but switch them up. That's why a computer is great at doing this because they can isolate images and see through disguises."

"Like I said truly remarkable bravo."

"Roan would you like to sit here for a bit while I go get a cup of coffee and stretch my legs. I'll be right back I just need a break and it's definitely time to put away the chardonnay."

"Sure if you want me to," said Roan as he sat down in Chuck's chair with a Martini in his hand and a shaker in the other. "Oh Charles the proper way to drink a martini. Hold by stem, nod to mark. Slowly tilt back. Ah, my boy a moment to learn, a lifetime to perfect."

"Right Roan," said Chuck as he walked forward to get a cup of coffee and as he was putting cream in Sarah headed him off.

"Now tell me what you didn't tell Roan," said Sarah. "I can tell you left something out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Chuck. Sarah grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the bulk head.

"Ah to be young and in love," said Roan.

"Okay but not here let's go into the lavatory together."

"Chuck, you know how big it is?"

"Do you want to know? I can't let Roan or Casey hear so it's there or you'll have to wait until we land. Just think of it as a Tardis."

"I appreciate the concept but it's not helping," said Sarah as she opened the door and looked inside.

"Here I'll go in first and sit down you come in after me and sit on my lap then close the door," said Chuck. "As easy as apple pie although truly apple pie isn't that easy to make and I really don't know why people have to compare something easy to making one because it's not."

"Sweetie not helping. Okay I get what you're saying but I don't see people making apple pies in lavatories."

"Good point but this is the space we have available if we want a private conversation," said Chuck and Sarah knew he was right.

"You realize if Casey catches us we'll never live this down."

"Then let's hurry," said Chuck as he got inside and sat down then Sarah followed closing the door behind her.

"You know a person could get claustrophobic in here."

"Chuck please," said Sarah. "Casey or Roan can come knocking on the door at any moment."

"Okay sorry, well I know why Carina and Cole lost Beckman and why they were so vague about what happened to Beckman. If you back up the video a few minutes you'll see them ducking into a small jewellery store next to the building Beckman entered."

"So they were setting up a vantage point to keep an eye out in case something happened. That's just proper protocol straight from the manual and what they teach you in spy school."

"And thet did yet they didn't see anything? Why? Because the shop they ducked into specializes in guess what engagement rings and wedding bands. They were picking out their wedding rings. Listen you can't tell anyone this."

"But Sweetie we're sworn officers."

"Not of any court, we work for the CIA which as you pointed out operates on lies and deceit. If Cole and Carina are trying to get something real I'm not going to get them in trouble over it and I don't want you to either. That video feed might have gotten corrupted somehow, strange coincidence."

"Yeah strange coincidence, you know you could get in trouble tampering with evidence."

"What evidence I didn't see any evidence? Plus since I'm the only one who might have seen it and the original is in Moscow then I guess I was seeing things. You know I sometimes have trouble with my imagination."

"Oh really you do."

"Yes it plays tricks on me like getting you alone in a lavatory on a Learjet."

"No Chuck not here we shouldn't," said Sarah. An hour later they came out straightening their clothes and Sarah trying to fix her hair. Only to find Casey standing outside when they opened the door, patting his foot on the deck.

"You two can just never give it a break, can you?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina and Cole retraced their steps all morning long and were getting tired so they grabbed something off a trolley and went into Stadspark off Van Eycklei. In the park they found a bench that looked clean although evening activities could be quite brisk there. The only company they had was a couple of oriental men sitting far from them but since the park was noted also as a rendezvous point for alternative couples they didn't think too much about them.

"Do you want to share," asked Cole. "I'll eat half of mine and you eat half of yours then we switch."

"Why would we do that? You ordered yours with what your wanted and I did the same thing. How do I know what you have is what I want? I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"No, no I understand I was just trying to do things like a normal couple would is all and I thought it would be nice."

"You're right and we should. Okay I'll eat half and then we'll switch."

"No forget it, it was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have brought it up just eat your sandwich and forget about it."

"How can I forget about now that you brought it up? I feel like a heel because I'm just not wired that way. Cole I'm trying and I'm sorry if I don't always react the way you expect me to but that's the way I am so will you take half of my stupid sandwich, please." Cole began to laugh which made Carina mad. He saw she was getting upset but that made him laugh even more.

"Maybe if you explain to me what's so funny, I can laugh along," said Carina with a cold icy stare and stern voice.

"I'm sorry Love but you have to admit of all the things we could argue over a ploughman's lunch wasn't one I was expecting to argue over." Carina thought then she started laughing too and before long they were both rolling.

"Oh, Cole I love you. I wasn't looking for it and I thought I'd never have it but you stole my heart you dastardly cad."

"Madame, I have you know I'm a soldier in her majesty's service so I can't be a cad. I can be your knight someday but until then I'm just plain yours," said Cole as he kissed her. As they were finishing their lunch in the park Cole's phone rang. He answered it to find Chuck on the other end.

"Chuck, mate it's good to hear from you as you probably know we're in a bit of a pickle. … Yeah Carina is sitting right next to me with her earpiece in."

"Good you both should be able to hear me now I'm piggy backing off your phone's WIFI and Bluetooth connection. I need for you two to do me some favors," said Chuck.

"First how long before you get here? We're getting kind of lonely that butt hole Roan and your mother has us cut off from the world," said Carina.

"That butt hole can hear you," said Roan.

"Good I wished I had said worse but I didn't want to burn Chuck's ears."

"Now Miss a little respect for your elders. I want you to know-"

"Roan later I'm tying up a satellite that can wait. We'll be arriving late tonight but I need for you to go to some places. Think of it as sightseeing and enjoy yourselves. There's a chocolate factory called the Chocolate line Paleis op de Meir on Vaartstraat 75 Sint Pietres. Go there and pick me up a dozen chocolate truffles. I've already ordered and paid for them so all you have to do is just pick them up. I've ordered another dozen for you two so you can eat as you're going to your next location which is a record store called Record Collector located on Lange Koepoortstraat 70 they specialize in second hand vinyl, cd's and collectibles. They have a hard to find vinyl by Nina Simone."

"Let me guess," said Cole, "you ordered and paid for it and want us to pick it up?"

"Well yes and no I want you to listen to it make sure the album is in good condition so you'll need to listen to it from beginning to end. Are you getting this all down?"

"Yes anything else?" said Cole as he looked over at Carina who rolled her eyes.

"Well yes just a couple more stops and the last one you'll like I promise. I need you go to a florist called Paulus on Steenhouwersvest 36. There I need for you to pick up a rose for Sarah. The same drill I've already ordered and paid for it. Cole I also have one set aside for you to give to Carina.

"What Chuck just one rose it's romantic but can't you just get that when you get here? I mean seems to me to be the same and it would be fresher."

"Oh my dear Cole I've ordered our women a rare blue Bulgarian rose for them. Perfume makers fight over them for their essence and my Sarah is worth every penny," said Chuck as he looked up at Sarah and she mouthed the words 'I love you'.

"Thanks Chuck," said Carina, "are we done after that with the errands? You know all that's going to take most of the afternoon so we won't be doing any investigating?"

"I haven't seen that you've found much of anything lately and this would be a better use of your time. Okay lastly, we'll meet you at Kulminator a coffee shop located on Vleminckveld 32. Cole, they've got almost any beer you can think of in bottle or on tap. I've started a tab there and put you guys on the list so after you get all the other stuff done you can go there and we'll meet."

"Is this how you temp an Englishman, by waving a pint in front of his face?"

"I don't know but it certainly would be temping for most Americans," said Chuck smiling as Sarah and Roan were giving him strange looks.

"Alright mate we're game but I hope you've got a healthy tab because after we do all this walking we're going to work be hot and sweaty so we'll be drinking hearty."

"Good one last thing I need to know from you guys," said Chuck, "the photos you took all have scale bars in the corner."

"Next to the evidence we collect sure, why? Did we forget to tag something?"

"No, no I was just wondering thanks. We'll see you in the evening there have a good day sightseeing," said Chuck as he hung up.

"What do you make of that," asked Cole as he began his attack again on his sandwich.

"I don't know but if Chuck asked us to do all that running around there has to be a reason so let's finish eating and get started. Hey, I thought we were going to swap sandwiches, you ate yours!"

"Sorry Love I was thinking about Chuck and just ate away lucky I didn't eat the paper too," said Cole as they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat back in his chair after he hung up the phone. He went to work typing in code into his terminal then watched it run. He looked up to see Roan and Sarah staring at him waiting for him to explain his phone conversation with Cole and Carina.

"Sweetie do you mind sharing?" asked Sarah. "You know Casey wouldn't have asked so nicely and would've added a quip."

"I'm sorry I was just lost in my thoughts. I decided to speed up our facial recognition process since we haven't got anything back conclusively."

"I see," said Sarah, "that's why you sent them all over Antwerp."

"Can the martini impaired be let in or is this a family secret'" said Roan as he lifted his glass.

"I feel sorry for you liver. Well it's simple actually," said Chuck as he posted a map of Antwerp on the big screen.

"You'd have made a great professor," said Sarah. "No I take it back then I'd be jealous of all your female students eyeballing you from their desks."

"Maybe we can play a little detention later on."

"Okay mister nutty professor can you continue please, I see a map so what?"

"Roan I sent them here, here, here and here," said Chuck as he pointed out the locations on the map that stretched all over the city.

"But that will take them forever," said Roan as he studied the map.

"I know I've also programed the computer to acquire feeds from satellite and CCTV of those areas isolating and looking for matches so if the same people show up in all four places then-"

"Then you've got your man or woman."

"Or men or women as the case maybe. Roan contact out Brussels office we'll need a van and a safe house for interrogation some place that is sound proof both inside and out. Then I'm going to need an arch welder."

"Chuck there's no need to go medieval on them I'm sure we can reason and they'll be reasonable," said Roan seriously worried about what Chuck had in mind.

"What? No, Roan just listen I'm going to need a dead rat.

"A dead what!" said Roan with a look of horror and disgust on his face. "What on earth for?"

"You heard me I'm going to need the biggest dead sewer rat they can find. They'll need to keep it on ice until I need it." Roan looked even more disgusted as he thought about the ice in his shaker.

"I'm also going to need for them to download a Vincent Price movie, 'the Fall of the House of Usher' and some way to play it back in each room of the safe house. I'm going to need all this at the safe house when we get there."

"Anything else? You know they're going to think we're crazy?"

"I am," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and she understood what he meant. "Oh Roan one more thing I'm going to need a fan."

"I think we can get a place with air conditioning."

"No I need a regular electric fan that's all."

Roan took care of the request with the Station Chief out of Brussels and as he predicted there were more than a few eyebrows raised when they were tasked with finding a dead rat. However in the end they complied which was all Chuck wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat in front of the monitor looping the video feed of the men and woman as they brought out the rolled up carpet that he was now certain had Beckman in it. He studied the woman carefully he was sure she was in charge but she was a mystery, Morgan had called a while before telling him all the databases had come back zero so he needed an out of the box solution. Picking up his phone he tapped numbers on the screen then held it to his ear.

"Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó Guójiā Ānquánbù, (Ministry of State Security of the People's Republic of China)," asked Chuck as both Roan and Sarah turned to look at him. "Don't worry I'm working out of the box." He said then started speaking Chinese again. "I'd like to speak to Agent Rachel Wu. Tell her Chuck is calling. … That's right just Chuck she'll know me, … I can hold," he said then a few minutes later a voice came on speaking English. "One minute," said Chuck as he put her on speaker.

"Chuck is that really you? You know when they patched your call through to me I couldn't believe it. How have you been? How's Sarah and the family? The last I saw you two you were having a baby my God that was a year ago?"

"That's right and we're all doing good Sarah is here if you want to say hi? How's your cousin Anna? Has the Red and White Lotuses been busy?"

"Crime never stops but I take this isn't a catch me up on the past call, is it?"

"No I need to send you a picture of a woman and see if you can run her through your database. I need to know who she is. I've run her through mine but no luck and given she looks Chinese I thought-"

"We'd have something, sure send it to me."

"I'm going to send it with some special instructions you'll understand when you read them. I appreciate the assistance but I don't want to get you in trouble either," said Chuck as he typed a text message then sent the pic attached.

"We're long ways from the purges of the past. I got it and-" Then there was a pause of silence. "Chuck are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked see what you can do. I understand your concern but believe I need it or I wouldn't ask. So can you help me out with the woman?"

"I'll get you her dossier but that is Madame Wong a notorious underworld crime boss from Fushan. She basically ran the crime in that city as a local Tong Captain before branching out. She employed 'boo how doy' or hatchet men as hired killers to fight the bloody street battles that ensued over turf, business, and women. We finally weeded her out and she fled to the west to escape capture. My government would be very grateful if we can get our hands on her. Where are you now?"

"I'm headed for Antwerp, does that help you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact Ambassador Mei Sheng I think you remember him is giving a talk about the future of Sino-European relationships near there. I'll have one of his aids meet you for a drop."

"That's good tell him or her midnight at the Stadtspark in Antwerp. I hear it's famous."

"I'll see to it she gets the message and Chuck be careful with this woman. Don't think that just because she's a woman she's an easy mark. She personally killed an entire family execution style to make a point to local businessmen. I'm talking father, mother and two small children. If you look in the dictionary for the word evil next to it you'll find her picture."

"I understand," said Chuck.

"No you don't or you wouldn't be asking. Sarah can you hear me," said Rachel.

"Yes, go ahead," said Sarah wondering what Rachel wanted to tell her.

"Forget what I said about us wanting her if you get the chance two in the chest and one in the head, that's the only way to deal with people like her and I can promise you a grateful nation as well as a better world."

"I hear you and I'll keep it in mind if I get the chance. Thanks I hope we can return the favor someday," said Sarah.

"You take that woman out and you'll do me favor enough," said Rachel as she hung up and the line went dead.

"So now we have a name to go with the face and one more step closer to finding Beckman. We've also got two people to pick up for interrogation," said Chuck as he pointed at his terminal. "These two men who happen to be oriental were in all four places with Cole and Carina. Either it's a weird coincidence or they're following them either way I think we need to pull them in for questioning."

"I agree," said Roan as he toasted Chuck. Sarah walked over and put her arms around him.

"Good job Sweetie," she said as she kissed him.

"Thanks but we're still a long way from finding Beckman. Here look at these," Chuck said as he handed Sarah the photos of Caster's office where he was supposed to meet Beckman.

"What am I looking for?" asked Sarah as she laid them out in front of her like a hand of poker.

"I don't know but there's something there I'm overlooking. I can feel it but I don't know what it is and I was hoping you'd see it. Tell me what you see." Just then Casey made the announcement that they'd be landing soon.

"I don't know maybe we should wait until later."

"No let's continue, tell me what you see."

"Well on his desk I see a mass of papers like someone rifled through them then on the floor next to his wall safe is a dichroscope, and jeweler's loupe."

"Like he left in a hurry and dropped what he had in his hand, he just turned and ran for his life, because our friends wouldn't have much use for him after they took Beckman. What else do you see?

Well off to the side I see a refractometer and polariscope both plugged in."

"Let me see," said Chuck as he took back the photos and examined them closer, "and they're switched off. Okay he was supposed to examine the diamond Beckman had with her and he had an appointment then why aren't these machines on? I'd think after using the loupe he'd want to use his best equipment."

"So he got interrupted before he could switch them on."

"I don't know I'd think he'd have turned them on to warm up or at least calibrate before she showed up and rushing out he wouldn't have had time to turn them off unless-" Chuck paused.

"Unless what?" asked Sarah, "unless he came back and turned them off."

"I know it sounds crazy but yes that was what I was thinking. I don't think they took him because there's no blood and no scuff marks. If they tried to clean up that much blood they would've missed something and left a mess on the hardwood floors. Besides in the time it took them to clean up Carina and Cole would have discovered them. So no, Caster wasn't taken with Beckman and somehow he eluded his captors."

"So where did he go? We saw Wong and her men leave the building but since then Caster hasn't been seen anywhere and further he wasn't seen leaving his office building."

"Well we can see that they took the carpet off the floor in reception area. The hardwood floor has a faded imprint where it used to be," said Chuck as he paused to reflect. "We're missing something what haven't you described to me?"

"The only thing is the wall safe but it's a standard wall safe with dual rotary combination locks but I can't make out what make or model it is. Strange because I would think I'd flash on it something like that ought to be in the intersect."

"I think it is," said Chuck as he took a piece of paper and covered the bottom dial, "now image it with only one dial." Sarah flashed.

"You're right it's an old Molser. The type used on the diamond exchange before the war but who modified it and why?"

"I think we won't know the answer to that until we get there but the hint is lying on the floor."

"We're making our descent," announced Casey as he put the fasten seat belt light on. Roan ate the olive out of his martini. Chuck put away all the pictures and papers as Sarah leaned over and kissed him.

"What was that for," he asked as he kissed her back.

"Just because you are you," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"You know I'm not going to let you kill Beckman if I can help it."

"I know you won't and I hope you can. But that's a decision I will have to make when the time comes," Sarah said with a sigh.

"We'll see my love, we'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina and Cole had been sitting in the coffee shop for hours and were starting to get nervous. The evening crowd had poured in over an hour ago and now the place was hopping. Young people were milling about everyone had a beer in their hand. The name coffee shop just didn't seem appropriate but at least the crowd was having a good time which was more than Cole or Carina could say.

"If I drink anymore beer I think I'm going to float the Royal Navy," said Cole.

"I know I'm tired too I wonder what's taking them so long. It doesn't take that long to drive here from the airport."

"I don't know I just wish they'd hurry up I'm not much good at this waiting game. I'm more a man of action and when it's slow I look to make action happen."

"I know what you mean I feel the same. What say another round on Chuck?"

"Sure but this one is my absolute last one." Carina signalled the waiter as Cole's phone rang he had a text message.

"It's Chuck we're to go to the Botanique, the botanical gardens on Leopold Street 24. They're going to meet us there. I'll google map it and-"

"And what," asked carina as the waiter sat down their beers.

"Actually it's close by. I wonder why he wanted to change locations?"

"Maybe it's too crowded here to talk and the gardens at this time of night is closed so we'd be by ourselves alone."

"If it were anyone else who asked me to meet them there I'd be worried but the message came from his secure phone so let's drink up then get a move on it."

"I'm sorry but I've got to visit the little girls room first," said Carina.

"I hear you I'll go when you come back," said Cole as Carina gave him a silly smile then he thought about what he said. "I mean I'll go to the little boys room not oh well you know what I meant."

"You know you're cute when you're flustered," said Carina as she caressed Cole's face then kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the Botanique, Cole and Carina read the placard outside the gardens: a hidden piece of greenery where you can relax. You can find a considerable number of exceptional trees and shrubs here, a herbs collection of over 2,000 pieces. The conservatory is an immense collection of exotic plants making it seem like a small jungle. The Botanique is over 200 years originally a garden of medicinal plants for the neighboring St. Elisabeth Hospital now owned and operated by the City of Antwerp for public use.

"Interesting," said Cole as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah but I'd prefer more people and daylight," said Carina just then a van pulled up and the side door flew open both Cole and Carina drew weapons. But then Chuck and Sarah stepped out with Casey driving and Roan riding shotgun.

"Have you missed us?" asked Sarah.

"Who are your friends?" asked Carina looking a two oriental men bag and tagged in the back of the van tranq'd cutting logs and sleeping like babies.

"Actually they're yours they've been following you all day," said Chuck. "I've been watching you two."

"How?" asked Carina then she noticed the CCTV camera over head. "Big Brother, really Chuck isn't that a little weird even for a geek like you?"

"I prefer the word Nerd if you don't mind. Roan, you and Casey take our friends here to the safehouse and prepare them for our little chat. Sarah and I with Cole and Carina are going to take a look at Caster's office one more time."

"Alright but Chuck I don't like being the little fat boy remember that," said Casey.

"Roger and understood."

It wasn't far so it didn't take long before they were standing in front of Caster's office building. Sarah picked the lock while the rest stood watch and it wasn't long before they were in the loddy walking up the staircase to Mr. Moses Caster's office door.

"I don't know why we're back here," said Carina. "Cole and I must've been over this palce a hundred times and we didn't find anything."

"I have to admit that it took me quit a while to figure it out but I think I know what happened to our elusive Mr. Caster," said Chuck as they entered the office. First of all you two were distracted."

"Who us? No we were downstairs like she ordered us to be and we stood guard watching the entrance for anything suspicious," said Carina.

"Chuck thinks you two were downstairs at that jeweller's shop picking out your wedding bands, but I told him you wouldn't that you were just finding a good vantage point."

"Well what do you want us to say," said Carina as she looked over at Cole then at the floor. There was a moment of silence.

"There's no need to say anything," said Chuck as he proceeded pulling out the photos from that day. "If you look the dichroscope, and jeweler's loupe they were found here next to the safe."

"Right, they were there where you're standing, why?" said Cole.

"Don't you find that odd? If he was running for his life wouldn't he be heading for the door so you'd expect to find these objects over there on the way out? But he couldn't go that way because if he did he would've run into Madame Wong and her cohorts."

"Madame Wong?"

"I'll explain later," said Sarah. "But he didn't and none of the video we've seen has shown him leaving this building so what? He's still here?"

"Exactly," said Chuck as he pointed to the safe."

"The second rotary combination lock," said Sarah as Chuck smiled. "It's going to take time for me to open it."

"There's no need," said Chuck as he turned to the safe. "Mr. Caster if you don't open this safe right now I'm going to go to my van parked out front and bring in enough C-4 to blow the front off of this safe. The only problem is that you'll probably die from the explosion the choice is yours." After a few minutes of waiting, "okay you've had your chance but don't say I didn't warn you I just hope you don't get too mangled for recognition. But I guess there's always DNA." Chuck started for the door but as he was about to go out the dial began to turn on its own then they heard the bolts release and the vault door opened up. Everyone drew weapons except Chuck who just smiled.

"Mr. Caster I presume," said Chuck to the elderly man standing in what looked to be a doorway. Behind him was a small apartment complete with a kitchenette. The TV was blaring he was watching 'Belgium's Got Talent'.

"I need protection," said the man, "I need protection before I-" He never got out 'talk' there was the sound of broken glass and a hole appeared in the middle of his chest where his heart used to be.

"Grab the blinds," yelled Sarah as she and Carina pulled them. Cole and Chuck ran to the elderly man but there was little they could do.

"I think he's gone," said Carina.

"He did what he was sent here to do," said Chuck, "to make sure Caster didn't talk." Cole went through the old man's pockets and found a thousand dollar poker chip. Chuck flashed.

"That's not just any poke chip that chip is from the Grand Casino in Kotor, Montenegro recently bought by Dimitry Silijack."

"You mean the black market arms dealer?" said Carina. "What does he have to do with all this? Last I heard he was small time I guess he's making his move into the big league."

"We might get some answers from our two friends. You guys go to the safe house I'll meet you there but first I have a drop to get to."

"Sweetie, I should come with you in case you need back up."

"No this person is a friendly and I don't expect trouble. Besides they need you back at the house."

"There are enough people back there to handle two guys."

"No I was talking about Echo Park. It will be daytime there so you can call Emma and see Sam. I know you want to so go ahead I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" said Sarah. She felt bad that she hadn't thought of calling home herself but this talk about having to terminate Beckman had her in her old mind set and she didn't like it.

Chuck saw them all off, they acquired a car from out front of the office and drove off as Chuck made his way to the Stadspark. Walking inside he met a number of working girls who asked him for a date but he shrugged them off until an oriental girl walked up to him.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet," she said.

"Sure, do you have everything I asked for?" Chuck asked as they went to a secluded area away from the Johns picking up their dates.

"How'd you know who I was or that I wasn't a prostitute?"

"I don't think I saw any other girl out her tonight with thousand dollar shoes risking getting them ruined in this muck."

"Good eye. Here is the dossier that we promised you," said the girl.

"And the rest?"

"Listen Ambassador Sheng wants to make sure there will be no blow back from this."

"If you gave me what I asked for it can't be traced back to you." The woman handed Chuck a large manila envelope. Chuck opened it up taking out at type 54 pistol then he checked the clip and housed a round putting on the safety then slipped it in his belt behind his jacket.

"One last thing, the red lotus sent this for you personally, a sort of good luck charm," said the woman as she handed Chuck a jade dart with a red and white tassel. "She said you'd know what it meant."

"Yes I do and thank her from me. I'd call her myself but I'll be too busy hunting she'll know what I mean."

Chuck and the woman parted. He left to find transportation to the safe house and as he walked he tried to put out of his mind the fact that he had a pistol tucked away in his belt. For his plan to work he had to forget about it until the time came when he'd need it.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was in the car with Cole and Carina that they had acquired to drive to the safe house and they were driving by the park where Chuck was to meet his contact from the Chinese delegation. She looked in as they drove past seeing it was alive with nocturnal movement the ideal spot for a drop to go down unnoticed. She looked at her watch calculating in her head how much time she'd have to call Emma and then she had an idea.

"Stop the car and let me out," said Sarah all of a sudden then she explained. "I want to surprise Chuck. I can find him then we can call home together so he can talk to Sam too."

"Are you sure he was pretty clear that he'd meet us back at the house," said Cole puzzled by the activity in the park.

"Yeah Sarah are you sure you want to find him in there? You might not like what you see going down," said Carina being a blunt and crude as usual.

"Carina this is Chuck we're talking about and yes I'm sure just pull off next to the park. I'll walk from there then we'll meet you back at the house. Are you two sure you know how to get there?"

"No, problem I think by now we both know Antwerp like the back of our hands we've pounded enough pavement."

"Sarah, do you want me to come with you," said Carina.

"Yeah and I could come too," said Cole. "You know back up can't hurt."

"Guys, I can take care of myself this isn't my first walk through the park. Besides I have my two friends with me, Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson," said Sarah as she held up her purse then checked her weapon taking safety off.

Sarah got out and started her search for Chuck. She figured that because they drove and he was on foot she probably beat him to the drop site and as she spotted an oriental woman with a Gucci purse she felt a hand on her bottom.

"How much for the evening," said a voice behind her. She threw an elbow back catching the man in the solar plexus doubling him over then turned grabbing his hair and bouncing his face off her knee sending him to the ground groaning. Then she put the heel of her high heel shoe on the man's throat.

"Listen the next time you come up to a girl you'd better act like a gentleman or you might just be carried away in a body bag, you understand me?" The man mumbled something. "I'm sorry but I can't hear you, speak up," she said as he applied pressure with her shoe.

"Yeah, yeah lady anything you want, just don't hurt me. I'm married and I've got kids," said the scared man which just disgusted her even more. Sarah looked over and saw Chuck making contact with the Chinese agent then walking off.

"Get up and get lost, I better never catch you here again," said Sarah as she followed them through the park until they got to a secluded place. She thought about coming out to let them know she was there but she wasn't sure what arrangement Chuck had made and the last thing she wanted was to spook his asset so she waited. She watched the drop go down. The woman handed Chuck papers but then she handed him a bulky envelope and she was shocked when she saw Chuck pull out a pistol. She was stunned as she watched him handle it because he handled it like she would've. He checked it over then extracted the clip. Inspecting both clip and housing before replacing it then pulling back the slide chambering a round. He hid it behind his back in his belt tucked under his jacket then she saw the dart.

"What does this mean," she asked herself. "Why did the Chinese give Chuck a gun?" She wished she'd been able to get closer to see what kind it was that might help her guess an answer but she was afraid she knew. They asked him to terminate with prejudice Madame Wong in payment for the dossier that was the only thing she could think of that explained everything.

"Oh Chuck no, please no," Sarah whispered to herself as Chuck and the woman separated so she followed Chuck out of the park. He seemed wrapped up in his thoughts and worried. Memories of her red test came flooding back like a walking nightmare. She couldn't let him go through with this. She didn't want him to do this. She didn't want to think him capable of doing something like this yet there he was in front of her with a pistol tucked away under his jacket.

As she was tailing him a sudden thought hit her, "Crap when Chuck gets to the safe house Cole and Carina were going to ask him where I was then if he had seen me then what? They were going to tell him they dropped me off at the park then he'll ask at what time and he'll know I know about the gun. I need a plan." Sarah hustled around a corner and down a street until she was now in front of him then just walked up to him.

"Sweetie," she said as she kissed him. Her presence seemed to throw Chuck off for a moment almost as if he didn't recognize her.

"Oh, oh what are you doing here? I told you to wait back at the safe house with the others. You shouldn't be here," said Chuck as he looked around.

"Nice to meet you too," said Sarah. "Well I decided to come back and find you so we can call home together," as she wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him in close she could feel him squirm as he tried to keep her arm away from the pistol. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course why wouldn't I be," said Chuck as he handed her the dossier. "This is the intel the Chinese gave up on Madame Wong. Let's get a car then we can call home from it as we head to the safe house. I don't trust Casey alone with our guests he really will use the arc welder on them."

"And you aren't," said Sarah looking at him.

"Of course not, who do you think I am? Ivan the terrible."

"Sorry but you've been acting a little strange lately. Is this all the Chinese gave you?" She wanted to give him an opportunity to explain clearer then this but she didn't know what else to do.

"Yes there was another thing," said Chuck as she breathed a heavy sigh he was going to confess.

"Rachael sent me this jade dart with a white and red tassel. I think she was trying to tell me that Anna and her are now working together, isn't that great?"

"Yeah wonderful," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back across town by the Scheldt River an oriental woman and man boarded a barge heading down stream to the river's mouth and the North Sea beyond to be met on the docks by a large truck. Both over saw the offloading of a container from the barge to the back of the truck then they rode with the driver to an improvised airfield. There both truck and container were backed into an Antonov An-70 an ex-Soviet transport plane and flown to a secret airport outside Kotor in Montenegro.

How long before we reach Montenegro," asked the woman as the man handed her sound protection from the loud noise of the four engines.

"I think four hours but no more than five for sure." Just then the man's phone rang so he answered. The woman couldn't hear what he was saying over the noise of the engines but whatever it was she didn't think she was going to like it. After he hung up he came over to her but hesitated for a moment.

"Don't worry Lau, I won't kill the messenger," she said, "just let me have it."

"Thanks, that's comforting but it isn't all bad news. That was Liu on the phone he was able to take out Caster before he could say anything turns out he was hiding in his office all this time."

"Well I'd say that's reason to celebrate what else?"

"The two guys we had following the agents, Toni and Andi have disappeared. Liu thinks they've been taken."

"Do they know anything that can hurt us?"

"Liu doesn't seem to think so but I think I remember them being around when we were filling out the transportation documents for our friend here in Kotor."

"Have the men regroup in Montenegro, I want you to take our guest the Zenda. There a local group of Srpsko Bratstvo-"

"What?"

"Yugos, they'll arrange for room and board at some sort of old castle or convent they use for smuggling. I need you to hold her there until my expert arrives. I don't want her touched until then do you understand!"

"Yes Madame Wong whatever you want."

"Good I was told they have a tendency to be a little unruly so I need for you to take care of them and keep them in line. We've got the goose now she's going to lay us a golden egg and lots of them. While you're doing that I'll deal with Silijack I don't want him getting too comfortable with our merchandise."

"Good, one of our men told me that he heard that Silijack can't be trusted."

"He said, she said, they said, really your men are worse than a group of old women in a sewing circle the way they talk and spread rumors. You need to tell them to shut up, there's too much riding on this for a slip up or a careless mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got into the car they acquired trying to put things in perspective as she sat next to Chuck. He hadn't lied to her about the pistol after all he just hadn't mentioned it. In a certain sense that would've been better because she could've confronted him on it but like this she didn't know what to do. Sitting there she stared at him until he caught her.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to call home?"

"Call home? Right I was going to call home," Sarah said as she got out her phone and called Emma. "Mom, it's Sarah and I've got Chuck here. Wait let me switch to video call. There can you see us," asked Sarah as she pointed the phone back and forth. "I know the lighting isn't good."

"No I can see you and look who's with me," said Emma as she turned her phone around the room to where Molly and Sam were playing on the floor.

"Sam love, how are you? Mommy's calling," said Sarah as she waved to the screen.

"Momma," said Sam as she reached up to try and grab the phone.

"Look who's with me," said Sarah as she turned the phone to Chuck.

"Yuck," she said with a little high pitched voice giggling.

"That's right daddy and we love you so much." They all talked for what seemed five minutes but before long they were near the safe house. They had to abandon their vehicle away from the building the last thing they needed was to bring police around because they found a stolen vehicle in the neighborhood. Chuck whipped it down while Sarah was still on the phone.

"Say bye, bye," said Sarah as she put the phone to Chuck's face as he was just finishing up. Molly taught her to blow kisses so Sam ended the call blowing them a kiss with her little hand. As Sarah put her phone away she noticed Chuck's eyes were welling up and he was fighting back tears.

"Hey is there something you want to talk about? Remember it's official I am your wife so you can talk to me about things you wouldn't want to talk to anyone else? See I have the ring and everything," she said as she held up her hand.

"It sounded better when I said it. Listen I don't know how to say it other than just to come out and say it. I don't want you to go through with your submission. I don't want you to kill Beckman."

"Nobody said I was going to kill her well maybe but I've got to interrogate her first and then we go from there but Sweetie I have to do what has to be done. You know that I have to protect our family."

"And so do I. Listen I want to be there when Beckman is interrogated, promise me that at least."

"Sweetie I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't know if I want you to be."

"Please I was there when you shot Mauser even if you didn't see me I can be there now."

"And we both know what that did to you."

"Please I have to know it had to be done. This is as much for me as it is for you I can help interrogate her. I have, we both have the intersect but I know how to use it."

"I still don't know," said Sarah playing over in her head Chuck standing next to her as she pulled the trigger on Beckman. She felt like she wanted to throw up but she fought off the feeling.

"I'll prove to you that I can help by getting these guys to talk. If I get them to talk promise me I'll be in on Beckman's interrogation. If it makes it easier I'll leave after the interrogation is finished."

"You promise to leave us both alone afterwards no matter what I decide?"

"No matter what you decide."

"Okay I want to see you get these guys to talk anyway so it's a deal, you get them to talk and you can be in on the interrogation," said Sarah. At the time it sounded like a good compromise but Chuck had other plans.

They arrived at the safe house to find Casey and Roan chatting in a corner about his lack of seduction skills and Cole with Carina talking over their guest list.

"I'm glad you folks put this time to good use. Where are our guests?" asked Chuck.

"They're in two separate cells in the back. Agent Frankenstein wanted to work them over but I thought it best to wait for you," said Roan. "Besides I want to see what you were going to do with all these thing you asked for."

"Well you won't have to wait. Casey I need for you to bring them to me here," said Chuck as he switched on the arc welder. Casey went and brought the two men sitting them in front of Chuck.

"I'm feeling in a good mood today so I'm going to give you an opportunity to earn a walking pass. I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only to talk," said Chuck as he dropped Madame Wong's dossier in front of them. "I know who your boss is and I know what your boss is. The only thing is I don't know is where she is right now. I've got people out looking for her and it won't be long before I find out but I don't want to screw around so if you help me then I'll help you."

"Go to hell we're no rats," said the one as the other man shook his head in agreement.

"Funny analogy," said Chuck as he touched the ends of the welder together causing a blinding arc of electricity. "Wow, can you image that travelling through your body? Boy I don't think there would be enough left for your mother to recognize. So, one last chance any takers?" The two men remained silent.

"Well, we'll see if you have the same courage if we separate you. Casey, Cole take our men back to their individual cells. After you're gone I'll toss a coin to decide who I want to work on first. Roan you might want to go in the back it might get messy up here."

After every one left Chuck turned on the fan pointing it back towards the holding cells to create an air flow then he went to the refrigerator and took out the rat.

"Phew this thing stinks. Please tell me this is for a good cause," said Chuck as both Sarah and Carina moved away as he brought it out and laid it on the table.

"Now what are you missing," asked Sarah.

"Sound effects, I've seen this movie a million times so I know where all the good screams are. Here we go now turn on the speakers in the detention cells. Chuck began playing screams as he yelled questions then he took the arc welder and began frying the rat. The fan placed strategically pointing back at the detention area blew the wretchedly sweet stench of burning flesh and hair back into the cells.

"Christ, you've got to stop him," pleaded the man to Casey as he remained stone faced.

"Please stop him," implored the other man in a different cell as Roan and Cole looked back and forth at each other wondering what Chuck was doing or even if he knew what he was doing? They were able to ignore it until the odor got too strong.

"Look Roan this isn't how we do business and if you're not going to do something I am," said Cole as he walked out running back front. "Chuck mate I don't know what's gotten into you but there are just some lines I refuse to cross. What the-" Cole stopped in mid speech as Carina put her hand over his mouth.

"Sush," said Sarah then she came close, "try and sell it," she whispered.

"Oh my God Charles what have you done?"

"Well this one is going underground now let me go back for the other, but I think I could use a drink first kind of hot in here. You know I was wondering if he was Mongolian?"

"Why?"

"Then I could say I made a Mongolian barbeque." Hearing that and with the smell both men barfed Casey and Roan pushed the trash cans over next to their men.

"Keep in the can buddy," said Casey.

Chuck burnt some papers with a match then took the sooth covering his hands and face. Looking in the mirror satisfied he was suitably darkened he walked back to the men in detention. Walking into the first man's cell Roan looked at him with fear and disgust.

"You have something to say Agent Montgomery?"

"I don't approve. I don't approve at all."

"I guess then we have a difference of opinion because I'll do whatever's necessary to get my mission done," said Chuck then turning to the detainee, "So how would you like to be served up extra crispy or just plain golden brown?"

"You're one sick SOB," said the man.

"That might be but this SOB just fried your friend and you're next up on the grill unless you give me something." That was when Chuck remembered the poker chip. "I just got called by one of our men in Montenegro," he said and he saw the reaction in the man's eyes he had just struck the man's battleship now to sink it. "Yes your boss, Madame Wong was seen in Kotor going into what was the name of the casino?"

"The Grand Casino," said the man. "Listen I'll talk but to your other man I don't want you near me after what you did."

"Come on friend, I can call you friend there's nothing personal here," said Chuck.

"Like hell there isn't, I'll talk but only to Agent Montgomery."

"Roan can you take the man's statement. You know what we need from him so do you think you can handle this?"

"Sure I can but Agent Carmichael, I'm going to have to make a formal complaint back to the Director about your actions."

"You mean to my mother? Roan make yourself a martini maybe offer this gentleman one and take down his information." It didn't pass Chuck that Roan was now calling him by his last name even if it was his cover name.

Chuck left and went next door to the other detention cell. There he got much the same greeting except Casey had seen Chuck pull enough of his magic acts that he realized it was all smoke and mirrors.

"Excuse my appearance but your friend wasn't very cooperative," said Chuck as he wiped some of the sooth off his arms on the man who threw up again.

"In the can or you'll be cleaning it up with a spoon. So it didn't go to well with the other guy mad dog?"

"I think that depends on your definition of well, not well for him but peachy for me. You know how I like trying out my toys."

"How can I forget, I've still got this scar to show for it."

"I told you not to park in my parking spot. I bet you'll never do it again."

"No sir I won't."

"I just got called by one of our men in Montenegro and he spotted your boss in the Grand Casino in Kotor. So I don't think there's much information you can give me. I'm thinking medium rare, John what do you think?"

"No I like the extra crispy. Hey dude I was thinking if you'd hold a couple of hotdogs for me you could cook my lunch for me."

"Good idea, I should've thought about that before I fried the other guy," said Chuck then he turned back to the man. "So are you ready to burn?"

"No wait, I bet your guy didn't tell you that Madame Wong shipped a large crate to Kotor, Montenegro? No they didn't! I'm not sure what was in it but it had air holes."

"Is that all," said Chuck, "then it's frying time again."

"No wait I don't know for sure but according to the bill of laden it was to be transferred onward after it arrived but a Mr. Silijack was supposed to handle that and that's the truth so help me God."

"Casey get all of this down in writing and bring it to me," said Chuck as he left to find Sarah to remind her of her promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat at the table with the smouldering rat at the end looking over the two statements reading both for their similarities and for their differences. One thing became apparent from the start; neither man was on the team that took Beckman. As much as he wanted to believe he knew in his heart that what they saw on the tape could've been staged for his benefit and so from now on he had to be careful how he gave out information until all the facts were known. However, from the two men one thing was clear, they needed to move their base of operations.

"Roan, can you come here," asked Chuck.

"Can you please get rid of that rodent's remains? The smell is terrible and it's getting in the way of my drinking."

"That'd be a first," said Casey. "I'd pay to see something get in between you and a bottle of gin."

"Did I ask for a comment, Agent Frankenstein?"

"Roan I thought you'd want to include it as evidence in that report you wanted to file against me to the director."

"Is that what you're calling humor these days? That's all we're missing."

"Guys, what's missing is Beckman so can we stay focused on the mission," said Sarah trying to bring order.

"You're right Love, sorry Roan, what I wanted to say is we need to pack up here and move our operations to Kotor, Montenegro. Both men mention Silijack and the Grand Casino so that would be a good place to start. Roan, what I need to know is what kind of resources we have there and from what I know we don't have much."

"You're right there isn't much left in the region. Most of our assets went underground or were killed during the war and the few friendlies that were left are not so friendly anymore. Not getting a regular pay check has that affect."

"So what are you saying is, we're pretty much on our own?"

"What I'm saying is if we get into trouble don't expect the cavalry to come riding in to our rescue."

"Sweetie, why don't Casey and I see to the plane while you stay here with the rest of the guys and get things packed up and ready to move out."

"Good idea that way Roan can introduce me to the Station Chief and I can thank him or her in person. But first we need to get our guests ready for pickup and delivery."

"Already taken care of," said Casey, "I tranq'd them then gave them a whiff of X-13 gas, they won't remember a thing from the last twenty-four hours."

"Sounds like a trip I had to Burma," said Roan, "Charles did I ever tell you about it?"

"No Roan, but if involves bed sheets I already know the play. Hey we're kind of busy here you want to pitch in?" said Chuck as he and Cole began carrying boxes and cases out to a van.

"Don' worry I'll bring the Gin."

"I had no doubt," said Carina as she unplugged monitors and terminals carefully setting them in padded cases.

Casey waited until they were well on their way to the airport and Sarah seemed distracted looking at pics of Chuck and Sam on her phone before he started a conversation.

"Do you want to tell me what's eating at you? This is your one opportunity before I go back in I don't give a crap mode?"

"I don't know what you mean?" said Sarah looking over at him wondering what he had figured it out.

"The, 'I can go with Casey to get the plane ready', doesn't fly sister. You and I know that it doesn't take two people to prep our plane and so does numbnuts if he thought about it. So what gives? You both seem distracted for some reason or do I need to talk to Mr. Cleaver?"

"No because it won't do any good. Okay I need to go to the plane to make a private call back to the Director."

"You mean to Chuck's mother, are you tattling on him to mommy?"

"Casey, it's not funny so enough with the quips. I can't tell you because I'm under orders and believe me it's better if you don't know. You'll just have to take my word for it."

"Whatever it is, it sounds pretty serious. You know I can understand not wanting to tell those idiots back at the house but you know I can keep a secret."

"John, I appreciate your offer and I wish I could take you up on it but I can't so can we just leave it alone, please. I'm sorry."

"Sure, this is me going back to I don't give a crap mode." But both of them knew it was a bluff because as much as Casey said he didn't care, deep down inside he really did. "Well, we're here, I'll go round up a ground crew while you make your call. It should take me around an hour to get everyone lined up so you need to go on board and get done by then."

"Thanks John I appreciate."

"Appreciate what? I don't give a crap remember."

"Thanks just the same."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman woke up lying on a cot in a drafty, dank old room. She slowly got up her head was spinning and aching at the same time. Looking down she found a chain wrapped around her leg with a pad lock attached to it and the other end secured to the bedpost. She wasn't going anywhere soon. When she got up the room began to spin but she forced herself to the window she had to figure out where she was. Walking there she looked out to find she was in something that looked like an old castle.

"Christ, what does this make me, the damsel in the tower? Crap, am I supposed to let down my hair?" Suddenly the door opened to her prison cell because that was what it was and an oriental gentleman with two large Caucasian men came walking it.

"General my name is Lau and I'm glad to see you're finally awake. I was afraid our friends had given you too much sedative. I guess you have questions about where and how you got here."

"You kidnapped me that's all I need to know. But you should be scared because the full weight of the CIA and NSA will come crashing down on you." The two men smirked next to Lau. "I'd be careful if I were you two the next time we come bombing we won't miss you."

"Bombing?" said Lau surprised.

"Your friends are Serbians, aren't they? I can tell by their tattoos."

"Lady, if I were you I'd be quiet," said one of the men. "I lost my pašenog during the war. Do you know what we call pašenog?"

"We call it incest," snapped Beckman and the man walked up and slapped her across the face.

"Is that the best you can do? You slap like a woman," said the General bleeding from her mouth laughing at the giant.

"Stop," yelled Lau as he grabbed the man's hand. "Remember my boss gave orders that she was to be unharmed."

"That's right you can't touch me because your boss, a woman ordered you not to so obey like a nice little puppy and roll over so she can tickle your stomach."

"Why you," said the man as Lau got in the middle. "Both of you out right now I'll deal with her on my own. Now go," ordered Lau as the two giants left reluctantly.

"Go ahead and run with your tail between your legs you cowards," yelled the General.

"Very good General," said Lau after the two men had gone. "Well played I must admit. You wanted what, that they kill you before we can get the information that's in your head?"

"Not really but if I had a broken jaw it would be difficult to talk. You can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

"I can see this time we spend together getting to know one another will be interesting, interesting indeed. Can I offer you anything?"

"My Beretta government issue nine with enough ammo to kill all you bastards with would be a good start. However, if that's out of the question then a single malt neat will suffice until I can get the former."

"Yes, interesting indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat in front of the monitor on the plane looking out the window to make sure Casey was with the flight crew. He looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up meaning she could go ahead. She didn't want to make this call but her gut told her she had to and that was what she was going to go on. She logged on to the Langley mainframe then typed in Beckman's extension. The screen flickered then Mary came on the line.

"Sarah, I wasn't expecting your call, I just received a mission update from Roam. Is everything okay?"

"No it's not Mary there's something I need to tell you but first you've got to promise me that you'll take this as Chuck's mother and not as the acting Director."

"Sarah you know I can't make a promise like that at least not until I hear what it is first. If you have something I need to know so just tell me."

"I can't if you won't promise, I'm your son's wife before I'm an agent." There was a long pause.

"Is that how you see things now?" asked Mary.

"Yes and nothing can change that. If you knew the way I was then you know how much Chuck has changed me and I think for the better so this is the way it has to be."

"You're putting me in quite the predicament. I could order you to tell me but if you don't then I'd be forced to take action and after my conversation with Chuck we both know how that would go over. I can agree but I can't treat Chuck any different from any other agent just because he's my son and you're my daughter in law. You've put me between a rock and a hard place."

"I'm sorry but you started this with my sub-mission so that's the way it has to be. Take it or leave it." There was another awkward pause.

"Okay I agree but if I think it's necessary I'm going to call Charles on it. That's what a good mother would do."

"I agree well this is what happened. I assume Agent Montgomery briefed you that the information about this Madame Wong came from the MSS?"

"Rachel Wu, I'd preferred if it had come from her cousin Anna. I don't like being in debt to regimes that I have serious moral questions about." Sarah wanted to point out that the CIA from its very beginning had been involved with these types of regimes but that was the Cold War and strange bedfellows were common place.

"That's right Chuck met her asset in Stadspark," said Sarah.

"Are you telling me that you spied on Chuck during the drop?"

"I guess I did but I didn't mean to, it just happened. Mary we're getting off track. Chuck received the dossier on Wong but then the Chinese asset passed him a pistol-"

"You mean a dart gun," said Mary interrupting Sarah.

"No I'm talking about a nine millimetre type 54 I believe or that's what I think it was. You have to understand it was dark and I was far away but it was definitely a real pistol."

"Sarah what are saying, please be clear."

"I think the Chinese asked Chuck to terminate with prejudice Madame Wong and he agreed because he was desperate for information on the woman. He thinks that if we can hurry up and find the General I won't have to go through with the kill order. He's made it quite clear that he doesn't want me to go through with it."

"So what are you saying, I've made my son a killer."

"Your words not mine." Those were words that Sarah didn't even what to think about let alone hear be said.

"Sarah I need to think on this," said Mary as she switched off the connection without signing off. Sarah was sorry for Mary but she had to be told and Sarah thought Mary was right if Chuck killed Madame Wong then it was his mother's fault.

"I hope you're off the horn," said Casey as he came on board.

"What? Oh yes I just got off," said Sarah as if her mind were a million miles away.

"Because the gang is here and we're going to be taking off soon. Can I give you one piece of advice before every one gets here, talk to Chuck. You two work better when you're both reading from the same page and what about your stupid pact anyway?"

"Casey, it's not that easy and I've already said too much. Let's go into the cockpit and start our pre-flight check off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitry walked every day through his casino talking to his dealers and clients. It was a personal touch he liked to add but it was also to feel out whales and cheats so he could invite them to play a few private hands. He considered himself a pro and didn't tolerate anyone who he thought was taking advantage of him or his casino.

"Guido, hey Guido what gives at the Blackjack table. I made you pit boss for a reason that guy has double downed three times and won each time. The man's taking us to the cleaners."

"I know he works for me. I put a ringer in from time to time so the other clients see a guy win big. It makes them want to bet more to see if they can get some of his luck. Don't worry the guy only keeps half the rest goes back into the operation."

"I knew you'd be my rain man when I hired you. Keep up the good work and keep it pouring."

"Speaking of pouring I heard about a couple of whales from Texas who just checked in at the front desk. I did a little checking on our guests and they're both in the oil business with lots of green and little talent for cards but they love to play."

"Then let's send them a private invitation to come to my room say around ten and let's let them share their wealth."

"I was thinking you'd need a skilled dealer like myself for good luck and make sure the cards fall right for you."

"You know Guido you were reading my mind see how great minds think alike. You know hang around here and you just might find you've found a good place to hang your hat and call home."

"You just might be right Mr. Silijack."

"Guido, we're past all that just call me Dimitry you're one of the family now."

"Thanks Mr. Silijack, I mean Dimitry until this evening right now I need to get back to work or I'll get into trouble."

"That's right I hear that SOB of your boss is a real hard-nosed prick." They both laughed as Guido walked off laughing more on the inside now he'd get into his boss's office so he could start looking for the diamond. The bigger the lie the easier it was to sell he thought, the two whales were actually two card sharks from Sin City, Reno and they'd keep Dimitry busy for hours. He just hoped they wouldn't clean him out, he wanted to do that.

"Hey let me take over for a while so you can catch a break," said Guido to the Blackjack dealer. Just then Madame Wong came in then left with Dimitry neither looked happy.

"Hey Guido you're in good with the boss, are the rumours that are going around true?"

"What rumours? I don't listen to rumours and neither should you."

"I know but I heard it from a reliable source that said the boss is broke and that he's taken the money for the poker tournament and lost it in some sort of investment in deodorants of all things."

"Like I said you shouldn't listen to rumours especially those that can get you fired that is if you understand what I'm trying to tell you. So go take your beak and get you head screwed on right before you come back."

The dealer quickly disappeared back in the employee break room looking back at Guido before he went inside. Guido took over passing cards from the shoe. The dealer thought there was something off about their new pit boss and his rise to stardom had been too fast. There were a number of other dealers who had been in line for the job with more time at the casino working hard under different owners and now with the risk of closure there was this new guy. It just didn't seem fair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Wong took Dimitry back to his office. She posted two of her men outside and ordered them not to let anyone in until she came out. They both went inside as she closed the door behind them then she ordered him to sit down. Leaning over the desk she looked him in the eyes. Crap he thought she's found out about the poker tournament and my lack of funds.

"Dimitry you know what you promised me?"

"Well yes, but can you refresh my memory a bit?"

"I told you I wanted men I could rely on and that they weren't supposed to lay a hand on our guest until my interrogator gets here, didn't I?"

"Phew," he said to himself. "Yes, you did, why is there a problem?"

"Your two brutes almost killed Beckman or that's what Lau told me when he called. I warn you if anything happens to her before I get my intel there will be hell to pay."

"Alright calm down I'll take care of it. The old man must not have been around."

"The old man? Who's this old man?"

"See I was right he wasn't there. Tell Lau to make sure the old man is around when he takes the Serbs in with him. Serbians live within a zadruga or extended family with a strict clan order especially the Srpsko Bratstvo. The old man Ševo Djokivic is the clan patriarch and leader."

"So you're telling me I need to call this Ševo and tell him he needs to pull in on the reins and to take care of his men."

"Yes but with a little tact. Serbian males don't like to take orders from women even if they are as attractive and tempting as you are."

"Dimitry cut the crap, is this what I've got to do to get my point across?"

"If you want I could call him for you since you're a woman." Dimitry knew if he said that she'd get mad and call which would tick off his Serbian friends to no end. If he played his cards right then the two would go back and forth in a tug of war trying to assert themselves over the other so he'd be free in the meantime to pull off his poker tournament with her money and then a tropical island in the south pacific close to Tahiti.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

They were in the air again this time heading to the Balkan states. Everyone knew that this was going to be a difficult area to operate in with very few friendlies but they knew this was where the mission was. Chuck was at the computer again trying to hack into the casino but all he could get to was the CCTV in the hotel and some of the hallways, everything else was on a closed intranet. However, in one of the corridors Chuck identified Madame Wong and Dimitry Silijack together.

"Roan you've been to the Grand Casino before, haven't you?"

"Yes, Charles in my younger days and with a lot less gray, I met Sasha Banicheck there and it was quite memorable and that's all a gentleman says."

"Roan, we don't care if you and her-"

"Casey!" said Sarah, "enough we get the picture."

"Oh I don't think so," said Roan as he took a sip with a big grin as he took a stroll down memory lane.

"Roan what I was getting at," said Chuck is you know the layout of the casino. I pulled the building plans from the local archives but they are a little sketchy. Can you give a look and help me fill in what we're missing."

"Well I'm sure there have been some changes but okay," said Roan as he sat next to Chuck and began pointing out what was what. As they were working Chuck got back confirmation from facial recognition.

"Guys," said Chuck as he pulled up images of the big screen. "There's Madame Wong as well as Dimitry Silijack talking in the hallway outside the gambling floors. We have confirmation that our mark is there. The only problem is we're going to have to go inside to hack into their system and to make sure we have the intel we need we're going to have to download the hard drive off Silijack's office computer."

"What can we do," asked Cole standing next to Carina.

"I'm sorry but you two are going to have to sit this one out and wait in the van. Madame Wong had you tailed so we have to assume that she knows your faces. No, for this to work we need to get in and out without being detected."

"But Chuck we'll need a distraction to get in," said Sarah.

"Yeah, I could try my hand at blackjack again."

"John, that didn't work out so well in Somalia."

"Make a mistake, get chained to a wall and no one lets you live it down."

"Yeah funny how the mind works after you've been left out in the hot sun to roast for a bit. Chill Casey, you guys are lucky Roan Montgomery is here to save the day. I had quite a way with the ladies and still do but my expertise was in the cards. I had quite the run in my younger days. I'll just walk in a win a few hands and raise a few eyebrows then the pit boss will have to call the boss that should give you guys enough time to get in and do whatever it is you need to do."

"Christ, we're going to get caught."

"Casey I heard that. So Chuck what will it be me or Agent Chain-em-to-the-wall. Casey, you can count up to twenty-one?"

"Why you-"

"Casey, Roan's right," said Chuck as Casey growled. "I didn't mean about counting what I was talking about was the fact that we need you to cover us in case something goes wrong and you know as well as I do how often that happens. We can use your itchy trigger finger."

"Roger that everyone has their own skillsets."

"I couldn't have put it better," said Chuck.

"Well if there's nothing else I've got to get back up front I don't trust autopilot," said Casey as he left disappearing behind the curtain.

"Sweetie if you don't need me I think I'll go clock some flight time and keep Casey company. I don't want to hear him complain that he's the little fat boy."

"No you're right go ahead I'm going to go over some more details with Roan. I need to find their server room and see about the best route to get us to Dimitry's office. I noticed a maid's closet next door."

Sarah left but as she was about to leave the cabin she looked back at Chuck and stared at him a bit before turning around. But as she was about to draw the curtains Cole and Carina pushed their way pass.

"Sarah what's going on and don't say nothing because I know better. Are you and Chuck having a tiff or something? You've been acting funny since that the park."

"I tried to stop her," said Cole, "but she insisted she knew you and could tell something was wrong. Is she right?"

"Of course not it's all in both your head so let it go everything is good between us. It's just this mission from hell."

"I don't believe you," said Carina. "I think I'll go ask Chuck about his night in the park and see what he has to say." Then Carina turned for the curtain but Sarah grabbed her.

"No don't!"

"So I'm right there is something. What happened? Chuck had to do a little intimate persuasion to get the intel. I'll show you mine if you show me yours? Did he have to trade secrets while you had to watch, no you spied on him as he-"

"Will you shut up of course not, I swear Cole I don't know how you put up with her and her one track mind."

"Seems in the past we used to think the same way especially when it came to getting information from assets."

"Another lifetime ago maybe and something you'll soon find out about after you two tie the knot."

"But you did spy on Chuck and what you saw you didn't like that much I'm sure of."

"Let it drop or I'll tell everyone what you two were up to while you were supposed to be covering Beckman. Really, ring shopping instead of having eyes on the mission."

"Beckman basically ordered us to and besides you wouldn't," said Cole thinking about what everyone back in MI6 would say… He'd be a laughing stock.

"Don't worry she's bluffing," said Carina. "Don't believe her she wouldn't dare. I know-"

"You don't know squat, so just try me. Now go back and sit down. Listen what I can tell you is I have special orders and that's all I can say. I've already told you too much so please just let it alone for once."

"Come on Love," said Cole as he took Carina back into the cabin. Sarah took a deep breath before she went into the cockpit and sat next to Casey.

"I guess you heard," said Sarah.

"Kind of hard not to," said Casey. "Too many people are starting to see something is up, are you sure you don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you're right but I can't take the chance. Crap, Casey when we get to the casino promise me you'll help me keep Chuck from being alone with Madame Wong."

"Why? Are you afraid he's going to kiss her?" said Casey trying to get her to laugh but instead she went dead silent before she spoke.

"No I'm afraid he's going to kill her."

"What are you talking about? That's ridiculous. Come on is that what's this is all about? Chuck's not wired like us. It's just not in his nature."

"I used to believe that Casey. The intel Chuck got I'm afraid came with a price and the price was a contract on Madame Wong."

"Okay now I know you're certifiably insane? Why would Chuck take a contract to kill Madame Wong? Secondly what would he use? All our weapons and ammo are accounted for I logged them in personally unless he's got a slingshot."

"John, the asset Chuck met handed him a type 54 along with the dossier in the park."

"I assume you saw him receive it."

"Yes I saw he checked it and even watched him load a round in the chamber."

"So our little boy has put on big boy pants."

"Casey this isn't funny. You didn't hear Rachel the other night she told us the Chinese would be happy if we got rid of their trash for them."

"She said that?" said Casey a little surprised that someone would be that open about eliminating someone over the airwaves and with speaker on no less.

"Well not verbatim but that was what she meant. She did tell me to put two in her chest and one in her head and that is word for word."

"Listen there could be a lot of reasons why that woman gave Chuck a gun, I just can't think of any right now. There's something else you're not telling me, isn't there? And it has to do with why Chuck is packing a gun."

"Casey I can't tell you but yes I have a sub-mission that Mary gave me and Chuck knows about it. Yes, I think he's acting this way because of it but I can't tell you what it is. Don't guess because I'll just have to lie and I don't want to lie to you."

"I don't want you to either. What about your pact, no lies and no secrets? Did Chuck lie to you when you asked him about it?" said Casey as Sarah turned away to look outside. "You did ask him about it? My God you didn't."

"I didn't want to make him lie but I did ask him what the asset gave him and he told me about the dossier and a jade dagger."

"A jade dagger?"

"Yeah a present from Anna and Rachel some sort of symbol that they are working together now but that's not important. What is, is I asked what she gave him and didn't mention the pistol."

"So technically he hasn't lied."

"No technically he hasn't.

"Technically he hasn't done what?" asked Chuck as he walked into the cockpit.

"Oh I was asking Sarah if I still had a shot at Carina. I was saying technically Cole hasn't asked her to marry him. I mean with an exchange of rings and everything."

"I'm sorry Big Guy but if you look at her hand there's a rock that is second only in size to the one we're looking for so I'm afraid you're going to have to keep the clovers covered. The woman is spoken for."

"Just my luck I guess."

"But what's going on with you and Verbanski or you and Kat? You don't need another woman in your life and I can tell you one is enough."

"Hey I resemble that," said Sarah jokingly as they all laughed but none of them laughed as hard as they used to.

"When you two have a chance I need to speak to both of you about how were going to attack the server in the casino. Casey the plane can stay on autopilot for a little bit or I can ask Carina to come up and watch the controls with Cole. They seemed a little upset before I hope I didn't piss them off telling them they had to stay in the van. I should really go talk to them."

"No don't!" said Sarah, "I'm sorry that came out wrong what I meant to say was I'll talk to her since she's been my friend longer. Maybe they had some sort of lover's quarrel so the alone time in the cockpit might do them some good."

"Okay so we can all go over the details together just like old times. If only Morgan were here the original team would be back in the saddle again."

"Yeah just like old times," said Casey unable to come up with a quip.

"Sweetie never change always stay my Chuck please. I love you the way you are."

"Sarah Love no matter what happens I'll always be yours that I can promise," said Chuck as he took her hands and kissed them. He couldn't help but fear she knew what he was going to do but that was impossible or so he thought.

"Yuck," said Casey, I think I'm going to get sick. Get the other two suckers up here so we can get briefed. I wonder if Roan has left any booze I could use a single malt right about now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team pulled up in front of the casino in a rental van. Chuck set up a mobile command center inside from which Carina and Cole could monitor their movements and once they tapped into the server they would be able to watch their every movement. Once in place everyone knew what they were supposed to do and piled out. The casino had a strict black coat and tie policy so they had to dress the part the men had on tuxes without tails. Sarah wore a long blue flowing dress with blue sequins down one side with a split that ran up the opposite side.

"I love that dress on you Love. Blue sets off your hair and eyes."

"Thank you and you look dapper yourself."

"What can I say I clean up well."

They made their way through the hotel and then casino discreetly then through to the server room. Casey posted outside while Sarah picked the lock and they were in.

"Do your magic Sweetie," said Sarah as she turned to guard the door from the inside. Chuck planted a transponder that patched the internal feeds back out to the van.

"I've got you guys on monitor," said Carina, "Roan you're up. Guys get into place Roan's on the move."

The three made their way quickly and quietly to the maids closet next to Dimitry's office. Casey used a hand drill to make a small hole in the wall then passed a fiber optic cable with a camera attached to the end so they had visual and sound from the adjacent office.

"Okay we've got eyes and ears," radioed Casey. Inside they saw Dimitry and Madame Wong talking with a man. Chuck and Sarah both flashed on him when he turned around.

"Crap," said Chuck as he let Sarah brace herself against him. "You flashed too."

"Yeah we're in big trouble."

"Hey you mind letting me in remember I'm the guy without the computer," said Casey.

"What's going on in there," radioed Carina.

"We're in trouble Ivan Sukhanovka is here."

"Christ," said Cole, "you don't mean the terror of Lubyanka, Ivan the terrible?"

"Yes it's him," said Chuck. "Guys keep an eye out front if he comes out before we do take him out. I don't care how you do it but we can't let this guy get by us. Sarah you know why he's here, don't you?"

"I can guess they want him to interrogate Beckman. Chuck I know what you're thinking but this doesn't change anything."

"Will you two keep it down they'll hear us, Roan where are you?" radioed Casey. "You need to get a move on it."

"Now, now Casey you can't rush the master," said Roan as he walked onto the gambling floor. Guido, the pit boss, was sitting at his desk when he noticed Roan stroll in and then his monitor flashed a picture of Roan with a red slash through it came on and a note blacklisted. He pulled up the list from the black book and read Roan's record. Guido called two men over from security and all three intercepted Roan mid-floor.

"Mr. Montgomery," said Guido.

"I'm sorry, have we met before it must've been in Saint Tropez. I'm sorry but I wasn't feeling well then so you have to excuse me if I don't recall you."

"No we haven't met before but my computer's met you. You're on our blacklist, you and Ms. Banicheck. Or were you ill back then too and don't recall being asked to leave?"

"I'm so sorry but it must've slipped my mind but if you don't mind I'd like to play just a few hands. Maybe you could call your boss I'm sure we can get this all cleared up in a jiff."

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible. Mr. Montgomery, you shouldn't even be in this hotel let alone in the casino."

"Well I never-"

"That's the problem you did and I've got the pictures on our hard drive to prove it. Would you like to see them, I can show you. I think there might even be a video."

"I wouldn't mind but if you could give me a copy of the video. I could put Paris Hilton to shame."

"Mr. Montgomery, please don't make a scene these two gentlemen will escort you out," said Guido as he got the attention of one of the barmaids. "Please give this gentleman a martini, extra dry with three olives courtesy of the house."

"Thank you young man," said Roan, "you are truly a gentleman and a scholar."

"I'm hardly young but I've been in your shoes before and know what it feels like. The least we can do is be civil about it," said Guido as the lady came back with Roan's drink. Roan reached in his pocket to leave a tip but Guido stopped him instead he laid a fifty dollar chip on the girl's tray.

"Thanks, to your health," said Roan as he took the glass by the stem then nodded to Guido and slowly tilted his drink back. A moment to learn-"

"A lifetime to perfect," said Guido.

"Roan what's going on out there," yelled Casey in a low voice trying not to be heard. "We're getting claustrophobic in here."

"Sorry guys but I've been made, Charles you're up. Remember you're not Chuck in there, be Charles Carmichael."

"Don't worry I've got this," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah and went to the door. Making sure the coast was clear he ducked out and went to the gambling room. He noticed a man getting up from a Blackjack table and no one else was sitting there so he walked over.

"Do you mind if I sit down," asked Chuck and the dealer pointed at the seat directly in front of him. The man passed Chuck cards from his shoe. The first card was the five of clubs and Chuck put a five thousand dollar chip in the betting circle.

"I'm sorry but table limit is twenty-five dollars."

"You can ask you pit boss to approve my bet," said Chuck.

"Sweetie, don't get too cocky," radioed Sarah in his ear.

"Guido I need approval to go over my table limit," the dealer failed to mention to Guido how much over the limit the bet was. He was still ticked off at Guido about their previous conversation so he thought this would be a good way to get even.

"Sure go for it anything he wants," said Guido as he was studying the schematics for Dimitry's safe as he reached down and switched on the camera to film the table. Whenever a dealer asked for something special it was always taped.

The dealer turned around and continued the play. He passed Chuck his next card from the shoe, another five. Chuck asked to split and double down placing now another five thousand on his original bet and ten on the other.

"But you can't do that," said the dealer.

"Didn't I hear your pit boss say the customer, me can do anything? Well this is what I want to do."

The dealer realized he was backed into a corner and there was nothing he could do but deal another card. He pulled a five.

"Crap, not literally," said the dealer. "I suppose you want to split?"

"You read my mind but I guess that should be a prerequisite for your profession," said Chuck as he laid down another ten thousand.

"Christ Chuck," radioed Cole, "you're supposed to draw the guys out from the office not break the bank."

The dealer was sweating bullets now hoping praying on the next card but someone up above wasn't listening as he passed Chuck another five.

"Four fives I think you need a new card shuffler," said Chuck. "And yes split please."

The dealer couldn't wait any more he pushed the panic button under the table and hoped he'd still have a job come evening or at least still be able to walk. Guido saw the red light come on his monitor and he immediately got up to walk over.

"Chuck you've got in coming," radioed Cole. "The pit boss is almost on top of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck slowly turned around to meet the Pit Boss head on and as he turned they ended up staring each other in the face. Both were speechless looking at the other as operations continued around them. Dimitry got a call from the floor telling him there was a problem. He switched on his computer, logging in to see a wager of over a hundred thousand dollars on a twenty-five dollar table.

"Crap, what's going on," he yelled at the monitor. "I'm sorry but I've got to go check this out some guy is trying to bust the bank."

"I'd like to see this myself," said Madame Wong.

"Well I know the way to the castle I'll drive myself," said Ivan.

"But I've got a helicopter waiting to take you."

"With all the people I've got looking to take off my head you want me to get in one of those death traps. No I prefer something with four wheels."

"I prefer you fly" said Dimitry as he nodded to the two men in the room with him. "These men will escort you to the bird." Dimitry was in no mood to be argued with.

"Excuse me but have we met," said Chuck as he offered Guido his hand.

"Chuck what's going on," asked Carina your blood pressure just spiked through the roof. "Is everything alright?"

"Peachy, I mean peaches did we meet in Georgia at the Governor's mansion."

"No friend I don't think we've ever met before and I never forget a face. What kind of game have you got going here?"

"Just a friendly game of Blackjack as you can see."

"Don't you think the pot here is a little rich for your blood, I'd hate to see you lose your rent money. What would your wife say?"

"I really don't know maybe we can find her and ask. She's around here somewhere so can we continue I'm kind of curious to see how this plays out."

Chuck noticed Madame Wong and Dimitry walk up and pull Guido away. Dimitry didn't look happy at all.

"Sweetie, we're in. Chuck, remember you're in public so you can't do anything rash. There are too many cameras and eyes on you so play it cool. I'll let you know as soon as we're done.

"Sarah, you don't think he'd cap her right there in public do you," said Casey.

"So are you going to deal or just stand there behind the table and wait for the cards to jump out of the shoe," said Chuck. Things went from bad to worse for the house. Chuck stood on all four hands with two hands at nineteen, one at seventeen and the other eighteen.

"The house has sixteen," said the dealer as he turned the house's cards over so he had to take a hit. The house drew a jack of hearts. "The house is busted player wins. I'm sorry but I don't have that much cash I'll get a runner to bring it."

"I was thinking about playing a little more."

"I'm sorry but this table is closed now," said Guido. "I've taken the opportunity to order you a drink on the house, Dewar's signature while you wait for your cash."

"Amazing how you knew my brand friend," said Chuck.

"Yes, isn't it," said Guido as Dimitry stepped in.

"Mister these two gentlemen will see you to the door where they will give you what you're due," said Dimitry as he took Chuck's drink from him and both men physically removed him from his chair.

"Hold on to that, please," said Chuck as he was escorted out.

"Chuck talk to me what's going on," said Sarah as she was trying to complete the download.

"Chuck, we're going to need another five minutes," said Casey.

"Guys I don't think Chuck's got another five," said Carina as she and Cole watched the two men dressed in black reach under their coats.

"Chuck look out they've got slapjacks," yelled Cole. In that instance Chuck flashed he turned blocking the one man's arm as he chopped the other man in the throat taking his weapon from him. Then as the other man tried to strike Chuck, he went under the man's arm and hit him with the slapjack behind the leg. The man buckled and fell on his knees then the other man getting his breath back went for his gun but Chuck cracked him on the back of the hand making his drop it. Chuck delivered a downward elbow strike to the man on his knees rendering him unconscious then grabbed the other man turning him around and putting him in a choke hold until he was out too. Chuck had quite the crown standing around him as he dusted himself off then walked back inside.

"Thanks for holding that for me," said Chuck as he down his drink still sitting on the table. Dimitriy turned beet red as steam came out his ears as he approached Chuck. Madame Wong followed, it looked like this might be fun.

"Dimitry have a seat," said Chuck as he was almost on him. "You too Madame Wong, pull up a chair. You might as well hang around too friend. Guido is it?"

"You have us at a disadvantage. You know us but we don't know who you are," said Madame Wong.

"Confusing isn't it and we wouldn't want that."

"Chuck, we're done. You can go now," said Sarah. "John take what we've got back out to the van I'm going to go cover Chuck."

"You mean keep him from capping the Madame in public. Are you sure you want to stop him?"

"Casey this is Chuck we're talking about," said Sarah and she added, "my Chuck" under her breath. Then quickly made her way back to the gambling floor and walked up behind the targets facing Chuck.

Chuck saw Sarah looking at him then he looked back at Guido. He couldn't do this to her so he had to come up with another plan. Then glancing over he saw the sign for the high stakes poker tournament.

"I've done my research and I know who all the big players are around here. I'm sorry if my introduction got off to a rocky start but I just wanted to make a point."

"A point for what?" asked Dimitry now intrigued by the man sitting across from him.

"I want to sign up for your poker tournament and I hope today's affairs hasn't put that at risk. I think it would be quite a challenge to go up against the likes of you two. I admire the way you play," said Chuck feeding Dimitry's ego and it worked.

"Okay tell you what, I'll hold your winnings today against the rest of the five million buy in to hold you a seat. You come up with the rest and you're in."

"Thank you and here's my wife. She's here to pull me away, sorry about that incident before. Please tell your men I'm sorry." Chuck looked at Guido then looked at Sarah but Guido shook his head no then tried to disappear.

"Sweetie," she said as he came close to her.

"You weren't supposed to be here," whispered Chuck as he kissed her.

"I thought you might need back up," she whispered back. He was about to say something else but got lost in her eyes.

"I always need you and not just for back up," he said as he kissed her again. "Let's go." They were almost gone when she caught a glance of the pit boss looking back at her from across the room and froze.

"That's-"

"Yes it is and no I don't know why he's here but we can't hang around to find out. Ivan's got a head start on us. I saw him leave the casino," said Chuck as they got into the van.

"Don't worry I got a tracker on his car before they pulled out," said Cole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting on her cot fiddling with the chain trying to figure out a way to pick the padlock but she didn't have anything to pick it with. Then she got down and tried to unchain it from the bed post but the post was bolted down. She took off her uniform jacket and tried to use it to gain a better grip on the bolts but they just wouldn't turn. Finally she gave up and sat back down on her bed. As she was sitting there she heard a knock at her door and then it opened up. An old man came walking in with a slightly hunch and grey hair, beard and moustache. He had a bottle and two glasses in his hand.

"_Dobor dan_, Good morning my name is Ševo Djokivic _drago mi je_, pleased to meet you and I'm the patriarch of this _zadruga_ my extended family. I needed to come to apologize for my boys and bring you this peace offering," said the old man as he held up a bottle and glasses. "If you're thinking about taking the bottle and cracking me over the head I don't have the key to your chains on me."

"_Dobor dan_," said the General looking the old man in the eyes. "But I could threaten to kill you if they didn't release me." The old man laughed.

"I see you've got spirit, good. But that won't work either, my grandson is counting the days until I'm gone so he can take over the _zadruga_ and run it his way. He thinks I'm old and outdated like this, we call it _rakija_, 'Serbian sweat'," said the old man as he held up the bottle. "His generation prefers whisky or scotch. I say what do they know this is what makes us, 'us' and everyone else 'them'. Here try it, I made it myself." The General took the shot and downed it as the old man stood over watching her. It was strong and burned but it had a pleasant after taste.

"Not bad can I have another," said the General. The old man laughed and sat down next to her pouring her another then said, "_Živeli_" cheers clinking glasses before they both downed the shot. One shot led to another and before they knew it the bottle was finished.

"You know madame-"

"No we're drinking buddies now call me Diane, _drago mi je_."

"Okay Diane, and you can call me Ševo. You know I was thinking you'd make a good Serbian woman and my sister's husband's cousin is looking for a wife so I was thinking that maybe you'd like to meet him?"

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I'm kind of seeing someone. We've been together since well before 1989."

"So you just started dating," said Ševo when suddenly the door opened and Lau walked in looking upset.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here with the prisoner, not alone at least."

"Diane and I were just talking over a glass or two of 'Serbian sweat'."

"Serbian what? You need to go, I'll see to the prisoner from now on."

"Listen, and listen up good this is my home and you're my guest. I don't go to China and tell you what to do so I'd like it if you did the same."

"I'm sorry if I offended you but Madame Wong's orders were explicit."

"I don't see Madame Wong here," said Ševo as he got up and started looking under the cot then he lifted the General's pillow. "Diane do you see Madame Wong?"

"No I haven't seen her anywhere," said the General hoping to fan the fire.

"You're drunk, old man why don't you go to your room and sleep it off. I'll stay here."

"Diane do you think I'm drunk?"

"No, if you're drunk then so am I and I don't feel drunk."

"See there's your proof, Mr. Lau I'm not drunk."

"Yeah about eighty proof I'd say," said Lau sniffing the bottle. Finally after much discussion and argument the old man decided to leave and that was only because the liquid he had in his system wanted to come out.

"Finally I got rid of him," said Lau. "I bet you enjoyed seeing that, right General? I'm glad we could provide you with a little amusement but I'll be having my own soon. Madame Wong called and said she's sending someone to talk with you."

"And who might that be? Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy."

"Funny, very funny but we'll see how much you laugh when Ivan Sukhanovka gets here. That's right Ivan the terrible and he's on his way here by chopper."

"Ha, now I know you're lying Ivan never flies he's Pteromerhanophobic that means he suffers from a fear of flying. Rumor has it that he dreamed he'd die in a plane crash."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Casey got the van moving Chuck got up and moved close to Sarah reaching over and took her hand. He read the pain in her eyes to be caused by Jack because it was Jack that they had seen. But it was more than seeing Jack, he was just one more twist this mission brought. She wondered how many more she'd have to face until it was finally over.

"Did you know he was there?" asked Sarah.

"No I found him there. He's going by the name Guido Merkin I remember reading his employee bio from the casino website. I can find out more when I examine the data you guys got off Dimitry's computer."

"Chuck you weren't going to tell me about Jack, were you?"

"No I wasn't," said Chuck as he looked down at the van floor. "Love I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sweetie I have to be able to trust you and while I appreciate the fact that you don't want me to get hurt, trusting you is more important."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do and I'm sorry even though sorry is a cheap band aid. Love you told me you wanted me to stay the same and to always be your Chuck. Well, I want you to be my Sarah or Sam or whatever name you've gone by in the past. What I don't want is for you to go back to being that Sarah Walker before you met me or the one that came back after Quinn. Love I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she never comes back again."

"I know you will and that's what frightens me. Hold me Chuck, please just hold me."

Cole and Carina both looked at each other puzzled by what they heard they looked up at Casey and Roan both ignored them as Casey drove back to the airport.

"Okay, Carina can you and Casey get the plane up while Sarah and I work on getting us a tail number and flight plan. Just pick a place and tell the control tower we're going there then when we're in the air we'll modify it. Roan you and Cole can start decompiling the hard drive I've got a program that will do that just yell at me if it stops or any bells or whistles go off."

Chuck and Sarah got settled in as he brought up satellite feeds tracing the tracker signal Cole had placed on the car following it to the airport then to the helipad.

"Got it," said Chuck as he radioed Casey in the cockpit with the number then he hacked into the tower control and got their info. "Casey they're headed to Zenda. I'm sending you their flight plan you can modify ours for Belgrade. Tell them we're having engine trouble that will give us priority landing and provide an excuse for our route change."

"Roger that," said Casey as he laid in the new course.

"You know you could've done all this by yourself you didn't need me. I should be in the cockpit with Casey not Carina."

"I always need you and you're where you belong by my side. I love you don't ever doubt that and if I'm over protective well it's because I love you so very much. I don't know if I deserve you or what I ever did to merit you but I'm sure as hell not going to give you up."

"I love you too," said Sarah and she started to mention the pistol but then she stopped as she looked into his puppy dog eyes. Chuck felt her pause and thought he knew what she paused about.

"We'll find out what Jack is up to I promise and if we can we'll help him. I don't want you to worry about your father. I think we can omit his name from our official reports after all I have an in with the acting director."

"I don't know if it's more an out than an in," said Sarah as she caressed his face then kissed him.

"Hey Chuck I think the disk is done," said Cole.

"Yeah, I'll pull it up here on my terminal. Where should we look first?"

"Let's look at his email first of all. There had to have been communications going back and forth before Madame Wong came to Montenegro."

"Good idea, okay let's do a global search for Wong plus Antwerp."

"Plus diamond plus general," said Sarah.

"Very good Love, very good indeed."

"What can I say I'm married to a nerd something has to rub off," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So that's the way it is, insult then kiss," he said teasing back then kissing her.

"Guys while I appreciate a good romp in the hay like the next guy but we're on mission," said Roan. Chuck wanted to point out to him that what he said was like the pot calling the kettle black but just then the computer found a suspect email and brought it up on the screen.

"We've got a hit," said Chuck as Sarah grabbed his hand and squeezed then they both flashed.

"You two feeling alright," said Roan. "I'd offer you a drink but we're running low on just about everything. I don't know where it all went."

"Me either," said Chuck as he exercised his hand trying to get the circulation started again.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah as he took his hand and kissed it.

"So what do you have," said Cole.

"We know where Beckman's at and who's with her," said Sarah. "She's with by Ševo Djokivic a member of the Srpsko Bratstvo."

"He lives in Zenda with his zadruga or extended family. They call him the 'old man' because he is an old man but he's also the clan patriarch and leader."

"So she's a prisoner at Zenda," said Cole.

"Maybe or guest," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a look but she continued, "they use an old castle outside of town with only one road in as a base of operations for smuggling cigarettes and alcohol. The local authorities look the other way for an extra paycheck. The only problem is the one road in. I guess we could go round the back and climb up."

"Do we have to I'm getting too old to scale walls," said Roan.

"I said we could I didn't say we would," said Sarah. "Climbing up we'd be exposed. No we need a diversion."

"I got an idea," said Chuck as he ran up to the cockpit. "Big Guy how far away is Ivan and how long before we overtake him?"

"I've already got him on radar, why?"

"If we can overtake him and I've got enough time I could disguise myself and go meet the Srpsko Bratstvo and Ševo Djokivic as Ivan the terrible. Once inside I can neutralize the watches and you guys can come up safe and sound with no problems. If things go sideways all I have to do is get to Beckman and secure both of us in a room until you guys come. They'll be so busy with me, you'll be able to flank them with no problem."

"Chuck I don't know about this and you know why," said Sarah.

"Remember what you said about me being over protective? Is this you being the same? Besides remember innocent until proven guilty."

"He's right Sarah that's our best shot for getting in and out with no one getting hurt but I've got another idea about Ivan," said Casey as he pushed a button suddenly a joystick with a red capped toggle switch came up out of the console.

"Casey, you aren't doing what I think you're doing," asked Chuck

"This is an agency plane equipped with the state of art equipment. Chuck, remember the NSA incinerator?"

"Yeah, Dr. Zarnow how could I forget him," said Chuck as he flashed. "The NSA incinerator a remarkably potent explosive device designed to eliminate all biological traces of its victims, a small detonator that can be fit into a common cell phone and has a charge large enough to destroy an object roughly the size of a mid-sized car or van."

"Well that was the baby, now meet the mother," said Casey as he lifted the red cap and tripped the toggle then used the joy stick to guide a missile to Ivan's chopper. So Ivan's dream became prophecy over Serbia. "Now we don't have to overtake him nor worry about him showing up."

"No DNA trace either, but a little drastic Casey," said Chuck.

"Almost like eliminating someone for intel," said Sarah.

"I guess," said Chuck. He wasn't sure what Sarah meant by that but he played along just the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

The team landed outside of Belgrade where they picked up a black BMW X5 and with the help of GPS made their way outside the city towards the castle in Zenda. The farther out of the city they went the fewer inhabitants they met until there were more working animals than people. The road also went through a transformation from asphalt to gravel to dirt with ruts so deep if it wasn't for the BMW's xdrive they would've been walking.

"Casey, take a right up at the fork and we should almost be there," said Chuck. "I've got visual confirmation from satellite everything seems normal from above. I don't see any special activity everything's calm and tranquil.

"Do you want me to pull over Chuck so you can get ready," yelled Casey as the BMW bounced up and down in two deep ruts sending everyone in the air.

"Maybe that would be a good idea I want put my beard on without it becoming my eyebrow although that might add a Brezhnev look. You guys can get out there's a trail around the mountain on the other side of the road that will take you to the backside."

"Sweetie are you sure you're ready," asked Sarah more than a little concerned

"I was born rea- well, no, actually, no, I wasn't born ready, but I am ready now," said Chuck as he put on his Yuri disguise looking in the mirror as he began to take on his persona.

"Chuck,-" said Cole.

"Please call me Yuri, spasiba.

"_Okay,_ Yuri," said Cole, helping Chuck take on his persona with what little Russian he knew.

"Tovarisch Cole spasiba," said Chuck smiling as he patted Cole on the cheek.

"Comrade Cole really Chuck," said Cole. "Well here is a bag I put together for you with tools that a torturer would use," said Cole as he held open what looked like a doctor's bag with all sorts of strange instruments.

"Good just what the doctor ordered and everything I'll need for my house call."

"Right but if you lift up here," said Cole as pulled on a hidden lever, "it opens up. See it's got a false bottom. I've put two of your tran'q pistols inside with two extra clips. You sure you don't want real guns? It would make us feel better if you took at least one."

"But not me," said Chuck as he caught a look from Sarah that he interpreted as concern. "No that will be fine, spasiba," and he caught himself before he called Cole comrade again. Then he turned to Sarah who had been hovering over him. "Love, don't worry I've performed this part a thousand times by now. Who knew playing Perchik back in school would come in so handy? I wish you could've seen me back then."

"I wish I had met you back then and all of this would've never happened, the agency, this mission and everything. Sweetie you might have performed this a thousand times but that's what it is a performance and I'm just afraid that one day, well you won't be at your best. And just because you've done this a thousand times doesn't mean I won't worry. Don't get cocky in there just stick to the plan. Please I need you to come back to me. I need you to be safe." Chuck held her; he felt her body quiver next to his and he wanted to reassure her but there was this mission.

"Right I find Beckman's location and signal you guys to start climbing. If I can't reach you on comms I'll hang a white handkerchief from the window. I think I've got everything," said Chuck.

"Are you sure you aren't missing something," said Sarah.

"I don't think so," said Chuck as he began to pat himself down then checking his disguise in the mirror making sure everything was on straight.

"No silly I meant this," Sarah said as she kissed him.

"How could I forget that," said Chuck as he kissed her back.

"Yuck, are you sure you want to take Roan as your driver. I think Cole or I would be better back up in case you get into trouble in there."

"I heard that," said Roan.

"You know in most countries it's illegal to drink and drive."

"How barbaric Charles is there a martini holder next to the driver's seat? I don't seem to be able to find one. How is one supposed to drive this thing?"

"Case proven."

"Roan let me drive up then we can switch seats. Casey I appreciate the concern but Roan doesn't climb so well,"

"Climb! He has trouble with a straight line."

"Oh Casey, always with the quips and never a dull moment."

"John, leave it. Listen, I'm counting on you to look out after Sarah. For this to work I need to know she's safe and I trust you."

"What's up with you two lately anyway?" said Casey seeing that Sarah was busy with Cole and Carina offloading their climbing gear.

"Nothing, it's just this mission."

"Or her special mission."

"You know then, did she tell you?" Chuck said surprised.

"Just she had one but that was it. Do you want to tell me or am I back to being the fat boy?"

"John, you're not and if I could, I would because of all the people I know you'd understand."

"Chuck what are you trying to say? For once can't you be clear?"

"Stand down Agent Frankenstein," said Roan. "They're both under orders from the director not to talk about this other mission so you should leave it at that."

"So Roan knows and I don't! Now I really do feel like the little fat boy or am I the read headed stepchild of this team. If you can call it that anymore, how many people except for me are in on this secret anyway?"

"I'm sorry John I really am, please don't take it like that… Screw it… Okay there's just My Mother, Roan, Sarah and myself we are the only ones who know. John just be thankful you didn't get the nod on this one," said Chuck realizing he had already said too much but he had his fill of secrets, secrets just hurt the people he cared the most for.

"The nod you say," said Casey as Chuck could see the cogs in his head turning, processing what he just said.

"Roan move over to the passenger's side we've got to go," said Chuck after he walked over to Sarah and gave her a passionate kiss he turned away to get in the BMW. He gave a look back at her and told himself what he was going to do had to be done. Sarah and Casey stood watching as he drove away.

"You two look like he's not coming back," said Carina. "How about helping with the gear?"

"Sometimes I have trouble remembering why you're my friend," said Sarah as she pushed by Carina.

"What's eating at her?"

"Just drop it," said Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the road to the castle:

"Roan I hope you and my mother are happy you've put us in an impossible position with our friends and with each other."

"Charles believe me when I tell you I'm sorry and I know your mother is too but this was what had to be done. None of us wanted this hand but these are the card we have to play."

"Then you won't mind if I help myself to the community cards."

"What community cards are you talking about," asked Roan as Chuck hit a pothole and he spilt his drink. "Oh look what you made me do. What a waste of good gin, expensive too," said Roan as he looked for something to dry himself off with.

"No not there," said Chuck as Roan reached into the glove box.

"Look what Casey let lying around," said Roan as he pulled out a pistol.

"Give me that," said Chuck as he reached over and took it, slipping it into his shoulder holstering with one hand.

"I thought you didn't like guns," said Roan wiping himself off.

"I don't but Ivan the terrible does. What kind of ex-KGB interrogator would I be if I didn't carry a gun, doesn't mean I have to use it."

"So it's window dressing?"

"But isn't it-"

"I know it's a Chinese knock off but where can you find a Tokarev TT-30 discreetly on short notice."

"Charles we're in the Balkans they sell guns in the supermarket next to the bread and fresh produce. You can order a pound of salami or a Kalashnikov at the same counter."

"Roan, we're here," said Chuck as he cut off their conversation. "Remember you're my mute driver Igor so move over and you only understand Russian."

"Got you," said Roan.

"Lord help us," Chuck whispered under his breath.

"I heard that Charles not kind, not kind at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them trudged around the back side of the mountain on a narrow trail looking like a Chinese painting where man is seen as small as an ant in harmony with the grandeur of nature. But harmony wasn't what Casey or Sarah were feeling as they walked along the goat path. Casey dropped behind so Sarah fell back to see what was wrong as Carina and Cole walked ahead.

"John is everything okay you're not usually the one to fall behind."

"Yeah, what? Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking is all. Something Chuck said. So Roan and Mary know about this super secret mission."

"How did you find out? Chuck told you, he had have told you, Roan wouldn't."

"Don't get mad at the kid I pulled it out of him although I didn't have to use much force. Whatever it is it's got him really worked up. I don't think I've seen him that worked up, well since Quinn and you went missing and then there's something else he told me."

"John I shouldn't even be talking to you about this," said Sarah as she looked to make sure Carina and Cole were out of earshot. "What else did he say?"

"He said I should be glad that I didn't get the nod. When he said 'get the nod' it got me thinking."

"He said too much. I'm surprised Roan didn't stop him."

"He tried but Chuck spoke anyway that's how I know he was worked up. The kid said he didn't give a crap. Sarah, I've been given the nod quite a few times."

"John, don't go there," said Sarah looking down at the ground.

"Every time I was given the nod someone died well almost Goya is still walking around but it always had to do with a sanctioned kill. Christ that's it!" said Casey as a light turned on in his head and he looked at Sarah who was still looking at the ground.

"It takes the director and a senior agent to sign off on a kill order."

"Actually two senior agents but that's a subtle difference between NSA and CIA protocols."

"Which one of you got the order?" said Casey not letting her off the hook. "I'm betting you. It would be kind of cold if Mary gave the order to Chuck but she does put business first."

"John I still can't talk about it."

It didn't take John long to play connect the bullet before he figured out that she had a kill order but on who that was the question. He was milling on that when they caught up to Carina and Cole.

"What took you guys so long to get here? You decide to smell the roses and admire the view," said Carina. Casey looked at Sarah then at Carina as if to say her?

"No of course not and no not Cole either," said Sarah.

"Not Cole what? asked Cole as he came back from inspecting the other side of the mountain.

"Oh I was telling Casey that I didn't want to climb with you because I thought Carina wanted to that is seeing you two are an item now."

"I sure she would, thanks. Well I checked the other side of the mountain and the only way in is up so when Chuck gives us the word we need to start climbing. Carina and I will go over to the right up pass those bushes then up while you and John can go up over there," said Cole as the pointed out two paths upwards. "A bit rough but nothing we can't handle."

"Let me get us ready," said Casey he took out a piton gun and began firing them up the side of the mountain as anchors. Firing one after one with compressed air made the job quick and silent.

"Good job," said Cole as he examined Casey's gun. "You know I need to talk to someone in Q-branch I think they could come up with something better."

"Chill out James Bond mine does the trick just fine but if you want to take a little Yankee ingenuity across the pond, be my guest."

"Thanks John I think I will. Well there isn't much we can do now except wait and hope everything goes well for Chuck and Roan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the castle or what they called a castle. It looked more like an old manor house situated on top of a mountain. Probably it was owned by a noble family that controlled the trade route through the valley but that was a long time ago and age along with poor maintenance was taking its toll. He stood in front of the door looking for something to make his presence known but all he found was an old knocker that resembled a hand holding a ball in brass. He looked back at Roan and he just shrugged his shoulders so Chuck used it, knocking as hard as he could. He waited for a bit then the door opened with an oriental man standing in the doorway. Chuck remembered him as being one of the men on the video outside of Caster's office when the General went missing.

"Ivan Sukhanovka at your service," said Chuck as he walked pass the man and in.

"Yes Madame Wong called me and told me you'd be coming but I expected more men," said Lau looking out seeing only Roan.

"The other men are waiting for me back at the helicopter and my man here is my personal servant Igor. Poor thing was dropped on his head when he was little now he's mute and in compensation he drinks way too much. But he is my wife's brother's cousin."

"That's the way we Slavs are always taking care of our zadrugas, our families," said Ševo as he came up behind Lau waving for Chuck, Ivan to come in.

"Yes our extended families," said Ivan, "_Dobor dan_, Good morning my name is Ivan Sukhanovka _drago mi je _a pleasure to meet you_._"

"_Dobor dan_, my name is Ševo Djokivic_ drago mi je._ You speak my language, very well."

"Just a little I'm afraid."

"Good enough to sound like one of the brotherhood," said Ševo.

"Let's just say I'm no stranger to the brotherhood, the _b__ratstvo_ as you call it or _bratva_ as we call it."

"Then you're my _sin od stric_, the son of my uncle."

"Yes I guess I could be," said Ivan as Ševo put his arm around him. "Let's have a drink first, then we talk. I've got some good _rakija,_ I made myself and my wife has made some _slatko,_ which is absolutely divine."

"I'd love to but first here," said Ivan as he opened his bag and handed Ševo a couple of Casey's finest cigars. Chuck knew that Serbian tradition required a guest to present a gift to the head of the household.

"You truly are my _sin od stric_."

"Mr. Ivan I don't want to break up this Slavic family reunion but Madame Wong is paying you for results and right now I don't see any."

"_Seljak_ (peasant), are you always like this?"

"I agree and I'm afraid he is," said Ševo, "but how can you trust a man whose first name is the same as his last." Ivan, Chuck laughed and hugged Ševo.

"Well mister party pooper one drink can't hurt and that will give you time to prepare everything I need."

"Everything you need? Madame Wong never said anything about you needing any special requirements."

"I don't suppose she would've because I never told her. Now this is what I need. Is the General alert and in her full faculties? If she's drugged my techniques won't work?"

"Yes, she's sitting in her room waiting for you."

"Do you have her restrained so she can't escape?"

"Certainly do you take me for an idiot" said Lau getting a little tired of being the odd man out in this Balkan love fest.

"You don't want me to answer that," said Ivan as Ševo laughed which ticked Lau off even more but Chuck had his finger on Lau's button and he wasn't going to let up. "Good I want you to remove all your guards from the hallway outside her door, no better from her whole floor."

"I can't do that," protested Lau. "She'll be unguarded and she might escape on you."

"Who is this idiot? _Seljak_," said Ivan then he spit on the ground.

"Listen Mr. Lau you're getting Ivan upset. It's not so bad we can move the men down here after all where can she go? She can't fly and this is the only way out." This was all good intel Chuck needed for his plan.

"Okay but can I ask why?" Ševo poured two glasses from his bottle and passed one to Ivan.

"_Khvala ti poono, Živeli_! 'thank you very much, cheers!'," said Ivan as he lifted his glass.

"_Živeli! __Nyema na chyemoo_, 'Cheers, you're welcome'," Ševo said in return.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," said Lau becoming visibly irritated now at having to wait.

"You know this is very good 'Serbian Sweat'," said Ivan as he smelt his now empty glass.

"So you know this drink?"

"Please come on," said Lau turning red in the face.

"You don't know how to adapt do you, Mr. Lau? Well, I've had in the past people come in and interrupt me as I was practicing my art. They hear a scream or two then think they have to intervene and things get messy. My guest gets false hopes like they're going to be released then they stop talking and well I can't have that I don't get the information out they're supposed to give up. In the end my client loses out, gets upset and we can't have that can we Mr. Lau?

"No we can't you're right."

"Good get everything ready while Ševo and I have another drink, maybe two. I'd like to try some of your wife's _slatko _if that's still possible.

"Certainly follow me," said Ševo as he grabbed his bottle.

Chuck and Ševo drank a few more drinks then sampled Ševo's wife's preserves while Lau got everything in order. Finally he came for Ivan and escorted him to the General's door.

"Listen I've been thinking about leaving you here alone. I'm sorry but I have to insist that I stay with you. I've seen this sort of thing done before so I'm not going to run scared."

"Ivan, I'm sorry but I was thinking the same thing," said Ševo.

"Very well but I want you both by the door. You're not to say a word neither of you or I'll kick you out. Am I clear?" They both nodded. "Okay let's begin."

Lau opened the door and Ivan walked in to find the General chained to the bed. She looked up at Chuck and smiled recognizing his Yuri get up.

"General my name is Ivan and I'm here to get some answers from you."

"You can try if you want," said the General.

"Oh I'll do more than try," said Ivan as he opened his bag and removed the tray with all his instruments setting them aside on the table then he reached in and pressed the lever opening the hidden compartment.

"Stop I can't let you hurt her," said Ševo before Chuck could pull out his pistols.

"What are you doing," said Lau, "Madame Wong is going to kill you for this."

"No she won't," said Chuck. "Ševo listen to me and don't over react." Chuck pulled out his hands each armed with a tran'q gun.

"What!"

"No Ševo, don't move, keep your gun trained on Lau. If you move I'll have to shoot you and I don't want to. I'm here for the General."

"Ševo listen to him. It's true he's one of my men," said the General, "Chuck come here Ševo watch."

"Chuck!"

"Yes my name is Charles but my friend call me Chuck and that's what you are Ševo. Believe me everything I said to you below is true. I just want the General. Let us go and no one will get hurt."

Chuck moved close to the General and as she pulled off his beard and wig Lau took advantage of the situation grabbing Ševo's gun. They wrestled for it and before Chuck could break them up the gun went off.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

"Crap" said Chuck because that summed up what had happened to his original plan. It all went to crap in that one moment. Chuck bent over Ševo and took his pistol from him as the old man fell to his knees looking at the body of Lau. In that instant the old man felt his full age catching up with him all at once. Beckman was yelling at Chuck to unchain her and he could hear the rest of Ševo's men start to come running. There was no time to think but Chuck knew what he had to do. He flashed.

"Ševo can you hear me! Listen if your men ask what happened here tell them I did this. Tell them Charles Carmichael killed Lau. I took your gun and we fought. Look at me," said Chuck as he grabbed the old man's face. "Do you understand? I can help you if you let me, you just have to trust me. Talk to me."

"Yes, yes I understand," said Ševo coming out of his state of shock.

"Good I'm sorry," said Chuck.

"You're sorry for what?"

"This," Chuck said as he darted the old man.

"Chuck, unchain me! Let me help give," yelled the General.

"I'm beyond help," said Chuck as he pocketed the two extra magazines and ran out the door and down the hallway to the stairs tranqing two men at the top about to step on off on to their floor. Chuck ran up to the head of the stairs and dropped two more at the bottom. They fired their AK47s wildly in the air as they went down. Chuck did a 360 off the top rung of the stairs springing off to the side dropping four men on the first floor before landing on the table in the middle where they had been drinking just a little while before. Then from a crouching position he continued to fire, dropping all his remaining attackers. Upstairs, all the General could hear was the sound of automatic fire and men screaming in Serbian then silence.

Chuck rose slowly panting, out of breath looking around the room at the mass of bodies he had dropped and as he surveyed he ejected his empty clips and reloaded. Satisfied that everyone was down he started back up to the Beckman. Just then Roan came barging in with weapon drawn Chuck almost dropped him at the door.

"Roan dude! I could've shot you. Well a day late and a dollar short."

"Better late than never," said Roan looking at the scattered heaps of men that Chuck had dropped.

"I don't think that applies to gun fights," said Chuck. "Roan go outside and get some zip ties then start tying everyone. Upstairs are two men, don't tie the old man's wrists too tight and the other one is dead so you don't even have to worry about him. I'm going to get the General."

Roan started to protest but Chuck jumped over the two bodies at the foot of the staircase running up and over two more at the top before disappearing. Once inside the room Chuck picked up Ševo's gun whipped it down then placed it in Lau's hand firing a round out the window.

"Chuck, Lau has my key give it to me and we can get out of here," said Beckman as Chuck threw Ševo's pistol out the window.

"Chuck hurry up we've got to go!"

"You're right we've got to go. I wanted to do this here but now I can't Sarah will be here soon and I can't let that happen. You know General Morgan once asked me something. He asked, what do you do when you see your girlfriend do something so horrific, it's permanently burned into your brain? I told him I don't know. But I do now you keep her from doing it even if you have to do it yourself."

"What? Chuck, are you alright? Is you intersect acting up again because you're not making any sense."

"No I'm not alright, not alright by a long shot," said Chuck as he darted the General. After unchaining her, he lifted her up over his shoulder then went back downstairs. Roan was busy zip tying all the Serbs when Chuck walked down.

"She isn't, well you know dead," said Roan.

"No she's just passed out. I'm going to take her outside for fresh air. Go upstairs and signal down to the rest that they can come up."

"You sure you don't want me to see to the old girl," said Roan.

"I don't think she'd appreciate hearing that but no Roan I wouldn't want you to hurt your back. I've got this," said Chuck as he went out the door trying to think of a safe house where they could have a private moment to chat. He grabbed his phone to look at google maps but as he picked up his phone he got feedback. Waving it over the General he found that it was coming from her.

"Crap a tracker," this put another kink in his plan but as he was starting to get desperate he flashed. "Thank you intersect," he said as he dropped the BMW in reverse then sped away. He felt bad about taking their vehicle but the Serbs had left two nice although dinged up Mercedes parked next to theirs the other could use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was down below waiting starting to get nervous. Time was passing and no word from above came yet. Sarah started pacing back and forth biting at the bit. Casey looked down at his watch calculating realizing that Chuck should've sent word down by now. Then all of a sudden they heard something like a gunshot.

"John is that-" said Sarah he cut her off in mid-sentence

"Yeah let's go," said Casey as he and Sarah started their ascent tied off to each other while Cole and Carina started over on the other side. As they were about halfway up they heard more gunfire then nothing.

"John," yelled Sarah panting almost out of breath. "When we get up there I need a moment alone with Beckman. You and the others have to wait outside."

"Crap," said Casey that's when he knew. "Beckman's the hit. We've come all this way so you can tap her. We could've sent in a drone as soon as we knew her location and done the same thing without all this hassle."

"John I'm not going to 'tap her' like you said I'm supposed to interrogate her find out if she's been turned or compromised then make a judgement call."

"Then you're going to tap her. Don't feed me crap you and I both know how these things go all you need is one little bit of doubt and the agency plays it safe. Better to cut off an arm then lose the whole body."

"I guess you're right. I can't recall any of these so call 'interviews' ever ending well."

"I can't believe Chuck went along with this?"

"No not at all, he and his mother had a big fight and, well, he keeps thinking that he can stop me from doing it somehow. Truthfully I hope he can but in my heart I also know what you just said. I don't see a way out."

"Crap we need to hurry up. You're an idiot," said Casey as he started double timing his way to the summit. Just then they heard a shot then something flew down past them. "Crap, I hope we're not too late."

"Excuse me John" said Sarah as she picked up the pace to keep up with him.

"You heard me you're an idiot, Mary, Roan and you. Well Roan's a functional alcoholic too but he's still an idiot."

"Do you mind explaining," said Sarah as she grabbed at piton and almost missed.

"You didn't ever wonder how Chuck was going to stop you from tapping Beckman? I bet he said something like he wanted to be present at her interrogation."

"As a matter of fact he did. He made me promise to let him be there."

"He made you promise to let him be there but did he ever say he'd let you be there? I bet if you think back to that promise you were never mention."

"I just assumed how else would he… No John he didn't you don't think he'd, well you know."

"Tap Beckman for you when it comes to you, Chuck will do anything and I mean anything. Christ almighty the type 54. If I wasn't on the side of this mountain I'd kick all of your butts. You gave me half the story and he gave me the other half if only I had put the two together. We need to get up there and I mean like yesterday. I just hope that last shot didn't mean we're too late."

"What about the type 54? What's so special?"

"The 54 itself nothing but I'm will to bet it was a type 54 model M20 made without factory markings to conceal its origins. A lot were provided to Vietnamese forces during the War. I've even got a couple. The Black Star it's called. They make perfect drop guns no markings, so nothing to trace. No good assassin leaves home without one."

"You're right John I am an idiot," said Sarah as they tried to climb even faster leaving Cole and Carina far behind.

Both were silent the rest of the way up conserving their energy to make the hazardous climb until they reached the top where they met Roan who helped them in.

"Roan, where's Chuck," said Sarah panting with John standing next to her. He was trying to get his breath too exhausted from the climb as they literally ran up the side of the mountain.

"Where's Cole and Carina?"

"There behind us, Roan where's Chuck," said Sarah as she grabbed Roan by the collar and shook him to get his attention.

"Christ, what's got in you he was just here. He took Diane outside to get some fresh air, the poor thing passed out or something."

"Or something is right," said Casey as he held up a tranq dart that was on a cot with a chain attached to the bedpost." Just then they thought they heard a car pullout and speed away. Pushing past Roan they ran out the door.

"Make a hole out of the way idiot," said Casey

"Well I never," said Roan as he was pushed up against the wall.

They got downstairs in time to see the taillights of the BMW as Chuck stopped for a moment looking back at them then drove off disappearing in a cloud of dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Grand Casino back in Kotor Madame Wong was playing a friendly game of five card stud with Guido at a private table for two. She was beginning to get bored winning the last five hands. She sipped on her drink wondering if Guido was actually worthy of her attention.

"Lady has four of a kind, ace high," said Guido. She started to yawn and rake in the pot but Guido stopped her turning over his cards.

"Ace, king, queen, jack and ten of hearts a royal flush house wins," said Guido as he took the queen of hearts and handed it to her as a souvenir.

"Knave for a knave," she said jokingly as she picked up the jack and handed it to him.

"Why Madame I have no idea what you're trying to say," said Guido.

"Yeah, I bet you don't," she said as they got up from the table she passed him her room key. "You might need this later on."

"I certainly might." As they were standing there passing glances Madame Wong's phone rang. She looked at the number and the magic of the moment was over.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"No go ahead I need to check in with Dimitry, he wanted to speak to me anyway. If you mind I drop by later."

"No, okay until then," she said answering her phone. Guido smiled when he heard her say, "I hope for your sake this is important. What do you mean she's gone!" He wished he could've stayed longer to hear more but her men were hovering around her all worked up over something. He thought it more prudent to go see his boss.

"May I come in," said Guido as he knocked on Silijack's door then came in.

"Oh Guido come in and have a seat. I just wanted to say thanks for keeping Madame Wong off my back these days. Our poker tournament is set for next week and things are coming together quite well. I've got a fence who will be here the end of next week so with the tournament and the diamond we'll all be sitting in fat city soon."

"Really that'll be good," said Guido but he knew better. Silijack was up to his eyes in debt and he staved off creditors with the tournament money. The people Dimitry owed money to were the kind that didn't take late payments so easy at least not without breaking something. "Mr. Silijack, sorry Dimitry, I thought you should know something is going on with Madame Wong."

"What? Do you know what it is?" asked Dimitry worried he's been found out.

"I heard something about she's missing and everyone went code red. He men were scurrying about like the roaches in a cheap motel bathroom when you turn on the lights."

"You're sure what you heard 'she's missing'? Those are they her exact words?"

"Positive I couldn't help but recall the first time I met Madame Wong she mentioned a guest she needed an accommodation for and you offered a castle if I remember correctly. Could that be the person she's talking about?"

"Sometimes you might hear something that might not be in your best interest to remember like that," said Dimitry looking up at Guido over his desk.

"My bad I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds."

"No not at all I was just saying. But you did the right thing coming to me after all I'm the boss and I need to know what's going on under my roof. What I was trying to say was talking to other people."

"Speaking about talking too much, you've got a Blackjack dealer with a big mouth. You know the one who lost all that money."

"Don't worry about him; he won't be talking for a while, had some sort of accident going home and somehow broke his jaw. I hear he'll be laid up in the hospital for some time."

"Then I guess I'll need to get someone to cover his turn."

"I should've told you as soon as I found out. I just didn't think I had too much on my mid with this guy winning all that money like that," said Dimitry as he fidgeted with a rubber mallet he had on his desk and probably the one he used on the dealer thought Guido.

"I still want him to get his cut of the tips," said Guido thinking how much he was going to like taking Dimitry's diamond and the best part was he was going to give it to him.

"I think that's fair," said Dimitry as Madame Wong came in without knocking.

"Am I interrupting," she said as the men suddenly stopped talking. She looked back and forth at the men obviously they were talking about something they didn't want her to hear.

"No just a personnel problem," said Guido, "I was leaving anyway. Until later," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check. I'm going to be out of town for a few days but I look forward to that card show in my room."

"Anything you want," said Guido as he left finding she had left two guards posted outside the door so he went back to his office to redo the weekly work schedule.

"Well what did Guido tell you? I know he overheard something so you might as well tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Dimitry smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"Cut the crap I'm not some lonely heart spinster looking for a man. I know he works for you and you probably put him up to being nice to me. Although, I have to say I'd admire the window dressing."

"I'm glad you approve. Okay he might have said that you got a call that got you flustered and you've got men running around."

"Observant little rabbit isn't he. But yes seems Beckman has escaped, her tracker is on the move and I can't reach Lau. I'm taking some men and seeing if I can go get her. I've also got people monitoring NATO communications. She'll want to get airlifted out and if I get up there soon I can beat any flight they can send in for her."

"Well if that's the case you need to get a move on it. I'll handle everything on our end here."

"Don't worry I'm leaving a couple of my men behind to help you guard my stone until it gets sold. I wouldn't want you to get any vacation ideas while I'm gone." She turned and left before he could answer.

Dimitry got up walked over and poured himself a drink then looked up in the mirror and smiled as he toasted himself. He couldn't believe his good luck maybe he'd be able to pull it off after all. He tried to imagine himself on a beach somewhere with warm winds and a tropical drink.

"Thank you lady luck," he said as he lifted his glass to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Sarah sat around the table in the castle as she tried to call Chuck on his phone but he didn't seem to be picking up. Roan hovered around behind while Carina and Cole sat opposite them wondering if what they had been told could be true.

"So you think Chuck is going to execute Beckman," said Carina. "I know getting dead is a hazard in our profession but not like this. I always imaged it happening to me by someone like Casey, no insult intended."

"None taken and if I were honest I've thought about shooting you a few times."

"Will everyone be quiet while I dial again. This isn't Chuck, it can't be."

There was a clicking noise then the line connected and silence on the other side but they could hear the sound of breathing.

"Sweetie, talk to me, tell me what you're doing? Please Chuck just talk to me."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way but I couldn't let you do this. I can't lose you again. Tell Casey not to bother trying to track the GPS in the car I deactivated the transponder. I'm about to go inside and have my talk with the General. Roan, are you there?"

"Yes Charles, this was not your mission." There was a long pause of silence.

"I'm making it mine. Call the director-"

"You mean your mother," said Roan interrupting Chuck but he didn't need to be reminded.

"Yes call my mother and tell her to stand by her monitor. She can record my interrogation and do whatever she wants with it."

"Sweetie is that wise. She told us nothing was to be transmitted and you could be compromising your situation later on."

"Presidential signature authority, that's what I'm supposed to have, remember, which means I can change the cards on the table and as far as I know that hasn't been revoked."

"Chuck, you planned this all out from when we were told," said Sarah in disbelief.

"I've got to go get started," said Chuck. "We're going to lose the line for a bit as I move inside."

"Chuck, I know about the gun," said Sarah and there was a long pause on the other side.

"When? How? Why didn't you ask me about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me? What about our pact, no secret, no lies?"

"I was waiting for today to tell you. What do you know about it? It's Chinese. Please don't get mad at Rachael, I asked for it and know they didn't want to give it to me at first but I insisted. Casey will love it and tell him it's his when I'm done if it isn't locked up as evidence."

"Don't say that this isn't you. Please stop and come back to me."

"This isn't you anymore either. I watched you walk away once before and I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen again. I did that once and I can't, I won't let that happen again. Love, remember when you told me, your safety is more important than mine. Now leave and don't turn back. Well this is me turning back."

"Have you thought about what this will do to our family, to Sam? What do you want our daughter to think? That her father was a killer."

"Love, Love," said Chuck as he had to stop himself from saying what he thought then he gained control. "I want Sam to know how much her father loves her mother and he loves her too. I want her to grow up and find someone who will love her like I love you everything else is gravy." Suddenly the line dropped and there was static.

"Chuck! Chuck!" yelled Sarah but nothing, "Casey what are we going to do?"

"Nothing like a little NSA magic," said Casey as he called Fort Meade and asked for help. "Thanks boys, I owe you. Here's where we start searching," said Casey as he showed them GPS coordinates."

"Hold up," said Roan, "the director just messaged me to stand down and let Charles proceed."

"Roan when you find the 'I don't give a crap' button push it for me that's my answer," said Sarah.

"Roan I think you'll find it right next to the 'shove it' button. You can push that one for me," said Casey as they left.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman came to slowly raising her head off a table in front of her. The table was hard and her head hurt even her eyes ached. Looking around she found herself sitting in a chair in a cold dark room and as her eyes grew accustomed to the low light she saw the walls covered with small boxes. All of the boxes were opened with their drawers thrown about and paper tossed everywhere now decaying into mulch adding to the musty smell and putrid odor. She tried to get up from her chair but sat back down her head was spinning too much and she felt nauseous.

"You're awake good. Here drink this," said Chuck as he handed her a bottle of water. "It'll help flush out your system. You need to drink a lot."

"Chuck you tranq'd me, why?" Chuck didn't answer he just switched on an emergency generator then lights came on.

Beckman could now see that she was sitting inside a bank safety deposit vault and a sudden feeling of cold dread in her stomach.

"What the…" she said as she touched her bare stomach with her hand and the bottom part of her blouse ripped open. Next to her chair in the debris of the room were two aluminum pie pans and duct tape.

"I'm sorry but you've got a tracker implanted subcutaneously and I had to block the signal. That was all I could come up with to block the signal until we got here. Now for our chat," said Chuck as he switched on a camera then he sat down in front of her placing his phone on the table between them. "Let the records show that the interrogation of subject Brigadier General Diane Beckman United States Air Force by Agent Charles Irving Bartowski started on," then Chuck gave the date and time.

"Interrogation? What's the meaning of this? Chuck explain what's going on? I demand to know I have rights."

"Rights? You of all people falling back on rights. General do you remember this. 'Major Casey, you understand the situation? We can't have another Intersect wandering around Los Angeles getting into trouble. Tomorrow night, eliminate Chuck Bartowski.' Did I have rights back then?"

"But that was different. I still don't know why I'm being interrogated, what are the charges? I assume Langley is on the other side of that camera?

"That would be a good assumption. I'm going ask you a question. How you answer it will determine how this ends. How does a good man decide when to kill?

"What! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question. When you and Langston Graham gave Casey the kill order on me and he asked for another exit strategy what did you two say?"

"I don't remember it was a long time ago."

"Then let me refresh your memory. 'You have your orders, Major. Chuck Bartowski is to be eliminated. Chuck Bartowski has served his country with honor. Now he'll die with honor to protect it.' Now getting back to my question how does a good man decide when to kill?" said Chuck as he reached behind his back and laid the Chinese pistol on the table.

"This is what, my execution? I guess I never saw this coming a Chinese Norinco type 54 is that what you plan to use?"

"A Black Star and if look closer you'll see it's a M20 model no factory markings. The perfect killing weapon and in the right hands deadly as well as anonymous."

"If you're taping this and I assume someone in Langley is because if not why go to the trouble of setting up a camera and show the weapon you plan on using?"

"You'll understand when I explain a small detail. You see ballistics will match a round fired from this gun to a victim in Fushan killed by one of Madame Wong's men back in her Tong days."

"So if I'm found dead with a bullet from that gun the agency can blame Madame Wong. Ingenious Chuck, I never thought it possible but you surprised me. I don't know if I could've come up with anything like this."

"I was told once the agency was founded on lies and deceit. The full weight of the US government will rain down on your partner, Madame Wong," said Chuck as Beckman stared in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, 'partner'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in a speeding Mercedes Sarah received a call, it was Chuck. She put it on speaker and they began to listen to Chuck's interrogation. There was silence in the vehicle as they listened and they all looked at each other when they heard the story of the gun. Casey almost took out a cow that ambled across the road in front of him sliding in the gravel around the beast but managing to keep it on the road.

"Casey you've got to drive faster," said Sarah without flinching at the near disaster. "I don't like the way this is progressing."

"Christ is that the way that thing in your head works? You can remember word for word what we wrote in our reports? How do you stay sane?"

"Yes, also everything that was every recorded or was put on file. We can recall it sometimes when we want or need to and for me most of the time when I don't. To answer your question about how we stay sane sometimes it's not easy."

"So Sarah you were to do what? Tap Beckman," asked Carina still trying to process the whole thing in her head and from the look on Cole's face he too was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"Carina, I told you only after interrogating her I was supposed to make a judgment call," said Sarah thinking that what she said sounded more like she was trying to justify it and Chuck.

"Judgment call," laughed Casey. "Is that what you call it? I call it 'hi lady, pull out my gun, bang she's dead then pizza'."

"Yes Agent Frankenstein and it was for that very reason you weren't tasked to do this. It was thought a different approach was needed," explained Roan.

"Roan give it a rest, you're not fooling anyone here. I've had to do those so called 'interrogations'. You know as well as I do the poor sob never gives you enough to satisfy all your doubts so they're dead men walking from the time they come through the door. You know it and most of the time they know it," said Carina.

"I'm sorry Sarah but Carina maybe a little blunt but she's right. In the end neither you nor your agency can take the chance, so it's assumed they're bent and the interrogation is just a formality that is most of the time," said Cole.

"Sarah be honest with yourself, you and I both know you wouldn't have let it last this long before capping the perp," said Carina.

"First of all don't call the General a perp and secondly that was the old me. Honestly, I can't do that anymore or at least I don't think I can. Don't you see that's what Chuck is trying to protect me from finding out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman looked with horror and dismay at Chuck. She couldn't believe what he had just accused her of? Was that it? It couldn't be that an agency she had given so much to now thought that she was a traitor that she had somehow sold it out. How could they after everything she had gone through and sacrificed fighting Fulcrum, the Ring, Volkoff and now Hydra. She stared back at Chuck trying to find words but they didn't come. For once in her life she was speechless then she regained her composure as they continued.

"What? Are you insane, Wong my partner? I was kidnapped in Antwerp."

"Antwerp could've been staged. As acting director, you knew they'd send me so you couldn't make it obvious. Your friends cut the local video and our satellite feeds but you knew I'd tap into the Russian persona satellite system and download their weekly feeds."

"Staged? The idea is even ludicrous. I was drugged and captured."

"Your word there's no proof."

"What about Caster? Find him, he'll tell you what happened. He was in on it as soon as I stepped foot in his office he ran into his safe and closed it after him. You can start by looking there."

"I would if I could but since they haven't invented a phone to communicate with the dead that's going to be impossible. I guess we could hold a séance but I don't think that'll fly in the agency. "

"He's dead? Chuck, how can you joke at a time like this?"

"Would you prefer I cry with you because none of this is helping you build a case," said Chuck as he looked at his phone then leaned back in his chair with the pistol still in the middle of the table between them. Beckman looked down at it then at Chuck.

"I was chained in the castle and held prisoner. You saw that yourself there's your proof. How do you explain that if I were working with them then why was I chained?"

"Again staged and how do you explain Ševo killing Lau for you? If you're not working for Madame Wong then are you working for the _Srpsko Bratstvo,_ The Serbian Brotherhood."

"Ševo is an old man; he felt sorry for me. What can I say we bonded over that Serbian liquor, _raika_. He even wanted me to meet some relative of his, his wife's brother's cousin I think."

"So he wanted to indoctrinate you into the brotherhood as one of their own," said Chuck as he got up and walked behind the General leaving the pistol on the table in front of her. "So General do you consider yourself a good person?"

"I think so."

"And yet you've killed people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Wong was on her private jet leaving Montenegro air space flying into Serbia. Those who knew her could tell she looked worried. There were those on the board who would use this against her the same way she had done with Novokov. He still had friends on the board that swallowed his death as a bitter pill and now they'd seek retribution if she didn't get this situation under control soon.

"Madame Wong," interrupted one of her men as she was staring off out the window.

"Have we heard from our men in Zenda yet?"

"I just got off the phone with them. They went to the castle and found all of the Yugos tranq'd and tied up. The woman is missing and," paused the man.

"Come on spit it out I don't have all day. It's not like I'm going to throw you off this plane." The man looked at her in terror this was one scenario he hadn't thought about.

"Well its Mr. Lau," said the scared man.

"I hope he's got a good excuse for what happened. I'll have his hide for this."

"Mr. Lau's dead, shot. Our men said the room where they found him looked like there had been some sort of struggle and on the back side of the mountain they found pitons in the rock face along with climbing rope."

"So that's how they did it but how did they find her. Only a few people knew where she was, I kept it that way intentionally. I can't help but think that sneaky slimy Silijack had something to do with this. I know he's up to something but to openly challenge me well that takes more guts than he has. Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know," said the man not knowing if he should try and smile or frown or what facial expression he should show.

"That was a rhetorical question. What about the tracking device we put in her? Have they been able to trace it?"

"The signal died in the middle of the town and from that square they said there were three or four possible ways she could have been taken and none of them are covered by cameras."

Whoever did this was good; he knew exactly what he was doing. Tell the guys to keep on looking she might be underground that would explain why they're not getting a signal and have our people in NATO keep a look out for any evac requests. What have they said about any early responders?"

"Well bad weather over Aviano has grounded anything coming out of there and the last news we got from them was that Naval Forces were out of position. They're all in the western Med participating in some sort of joint ops."

"Good go talk to the pilot get an ETA for Belgrade and make sure there's a car waiting for us when we land. We can meet the guys along the way. What's your name?"

"Sung, Madame Wong."

"I think you'll do fine as a replacement for Lau. I want you to stay close by me and make sure your phone is charged at all times."

"Thank you this is such a great honor," said Sung as he bowed. Normally he'd be happy to get such an important role in the organization but Madame Wong's assistants had a bad habit of coming up dead. This for him was almost certainly a death sentence so he decided to put his personal affairs in order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey pulled up outside an old burnt bank in the middle of town no far from the city square. They noticed all the activity around them lots of new SUVs all makes, models and colors driving around. There were also men on foot some oriental dressed in black all carrying ear pieces and firearms. The word had to be out that Beckman had escaped and Wong wanted her back. They parked for a bit their old beat up Mercedes they borrow from the Serbs helped them blend in with the locals and from their vantage point they could observe their enemy chasing their tail.

"John we can't sit here forever I need to get to Chuck."

"Sarah, you won't do him any good if you get caught or you lead Wong's men to him. I think they're starting to move off anyway. I think I see them picking up their men and heading out. Just a little while longer and we can go."

"They probably are searching quadrants just finishing this one then moving on to the next. I know that's what I'd do," said Cole.

"Cole's right, hey they're leaving I can see them go," said Carina as they watched a string of new SUVs form a caravan and move out.

"Over there that's our BMW, it's the only one that doesn't have a driver in it. Remember Harry Lime and the GLG-4000," said Casey pointing at the burnt out Bank of Belgrade.

"How could I ever forget my 49B and Agent Forrest, she was some tool."

"But she was right when she said you had feeling for Chuck."

"You're right but just then I thought she was, well we know what I thought. John, you're a genius let's go."

"Hold up before anyone goes anywhere the director just sent me a message telling me that Charles should be allowed to finish his interrogation and under no circumstances should we or anyone else interfere," said Roan.

"Is she listening to what we are? Remember what I told you about that button you could push, well push it twice then add Casey's comment to mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air in the vault was getting stuffy and thick as Chuck continued to hammer away with questions at the General some pertinent and some personal. The General thought at first he was trying to bait her into saying something that she didn't want to say but she realized this was something else.

"Well, if I were working with these people and I'm not saying I was why would I have called a torturer to interrogate me? Why would we need Ivan the terrible?"

"I never said I have all the answers but a reasonable explanation is window dressing. Whoever said he was going to torture you, he could've been a cover to give you plausible deniability when you were released. Ivan just happened to be on the wrong helicopter at the wrong time."

"He's dead?"

"Casey shot him down over Serbian airspace outside of Belgrade in the countryside. We can confirm the kill."

"Now that's a big win. Well Chuck I think it's all going to come down to your gut. You know I never took this job for its pension plan so I guess it's all up to you."

"Is that how you want to play this? Leave it up to me?"

"Is there another choice?

"No not really, I asked you about how does a good man decide when to kill? You want to know what I think? I think that if someone means to do me or my family harm then I will do whatever I can to stop them. General have you ever loved anyone? I mean really loved them I don't know if you ever have.

"I think so, why Chuck?"

"If you have to ask then you haven't but for the sake of argument say you have. You love this person with all your soul then one day you look at them and find a stranger looking back at you. Do you have any idea what that can do to you?" said Chuck as he got up close to the General talking directly into her ear.

"You're talking about Sarah. You weren't supposed to be conducting this interrogation were you? They wanted Sarah to be the one. They wanted her to have that gun in her hand."

"I'm here now and I'm the one you have to deal with. I should warn you that we're running out of time. Casey probably called Fort Meade and got our position or close to it. The choice of this bank wasn't in the original plan, but it was the best I could do on short notice so this will have to come to a conclusion soon."

"Who wanted Sarah to interrogate me?" asked the General ignoring what he said. "It takes two for the kill order. Roan knew where I was and I was to meet him so he is one and the other one," the General paused. "My God it was Mary, your mother."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my family General. This they should have known and something you need to know. I can't lose her again. I won't. I never want to see that look in her face ever again." Chuck drew close again to the General and whispered in her ear as they both looked down at the pistol.

"Casey I can't hear what Chuck's saying. We need to hurry up," said Sarah as the team ran through the old building making their way down below to the vault area.

"Crap it's closed. I've got some C-4 in the BMW we can blast it open."

"No you risk killing them both."

"Let me try," said Sarah as she put her ear to the vault door and began working the lock.

"No Chuck, I won't," said the General looking back at him, "I'm sorry but I can't. It's not who I am."

"If that's the way you feel then that leaves me with only one last thing to do," said Chuck as he took out a knife. He pushed the General across the table knocking his phone on the floor and accidently turning it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Wong's plane arrived in Belgrade where it was met by a Black Rover. She transferred into it with Sung and they sped off to meet up with the rest of her men.

"I want a guard posted here at the airport and I want all the other airfields covered. I want every train and bus leaving the country searched."

"Madame Wong we aren't the CIA and we don't have the resources to lock down an entire country," said Sung already thinking his promotion would be short lived like himself.

"I don't care bring in more men. Get all the people we left behind in Antwerp here now. If I look on a corner I want to see one of our men."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Sung if anybody balks or comes up short you have my full authority to take whatever action is necessary to get what I want done." Suddenly Sung was seeing some perks in being Madame Wong's assistant.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Everything almost went to crap as Chuck held the General over the table the pistol dropped on the ground and went off. At that instance the vault door opened allowing Casey, Sarah, Carina and Cole to rush in with weapons drawn. They had heard the gunshot and thought the worst and when they got in they found Chuck on top of the General with a knife in his hand. To them it look obvious what was about to happen. It was almost a knee jerk reaction, Cole raised his weapon; and fired Chuck went down.

"No Cole! What've you done! Chuck was just doing his duty," yelled Sarah as she ran to check on him. "Are you okay, Sweetie!"

"Yeah just peachy," said Chuck as he rolled over on his back groaning looking up at the ceiling thinking 'not again'.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let this happen," said Cole. "This is just wrong."

"Stand down," yelled Casey as he pointed his Sig at Cole. "Drop it or Carina will be a widow before she's your bride."

"I'm sorry General but I've heard enough," said Sarah as she turned to the General lifting her Smith and Wesson. Chuck looked up at her from the ground and flashed. He fought his way up through the pain and launched himself at Sarah taking them both to the ground.

"It's over, it's over," Chuck continued to say as he wrestled the gun from her sending it across the floor.

"Chuck, get off me. Let me go," she said then like she was waking up from a dream she remembered. "But you were shot," she said as she stopped fighting and covered him with kisses.

"Vest," he said as he ripped open his shirt and rolled off holding his chest. "Crap folks, am I some sort of bullet magnet or what. Cole, Casey can you help me up. Boy am I glad you didn't go for the head."

"Sorry mate but I had to stop you and I remembered you put one on before we went up to the castle. Good thing you didn't take it off."

"Guys take Chuck outside I've a mission to finish," said Sarah as she turned cold again.

"No you don't it's finished, it's over. Love the order's been rescinded," said Chuck as he grabbed her before she could retrieve her gun from the floor.

"It's true," said Beckman as she sat up on the table. "Now will you people let Agent Bartowski finish." They all looked at her puzzled. "Oh for Christ sake, I mean Chuck. Let Chuck finish."

"Chuck your phone died the last thing we heard was a struggle then nothing," said Sarah. "Are you sure the order has been cancelled? How?" Then all their phones rang each with the same message from Langley telling them to stand down.

"Thanks Mom," said Chuck into the camera. "I'll explain but first Roan give me your bottle of gin." Roan gave him a look, as if Chuck was asking him for his first child. "Come on Roan, it's for a good cause." Chuck took the gin and poured it over his knife then gave the General a drink. "Casey, Cole help me hold her down. They put this thing in deep."

"What thing?" asked Sarah as she and Carina watched with Cole and Roan.

"Just like playing Operation, the game."

"Chuck you're not making me feel good about this," groaned Beckman.

"Don't worry General the intersect is doing all the heavy lifting," said Chuck as he made a small incision in her lower abdomen then put two fingers in extracting a small metallic object.

"What's that," asked Carina as Chuck passed it to Sarah who was standing be with a handkerchief.

"Payback, well not that it's legal tender in the sense you can take it to a bank but we can use this to get even with Madame Wong. It's an ultra-high frequency transponder that transmits a variable osculating signal in an encrypted mode.

"Chuck, please translate for those of us who don't speak nerd," said Casey.

"Okay remember the RX77 that your girlfriend Ilsa had in her necklace Sugar Bear-"

"Cole can I borrow your gun. Chuck you ever wonder how many times you can shoot a vest before you put a hole in it?"

"Okay sorry John, well this is its cousin, transmitting a long range GPS beacon but it doesn't come with audio. It's Russian in design, they made them for their pilots in case they were downed over enemy territory. You need a special decryption device to trace it, but we're safe inside the thick walls of this vault."

"Are you done?" asked Sarah. "I mean with the General?"

"Almost, why?" He asked why but he knew what she wanted and there was no way she was going to wait any longer.

"Because we need to talk," said Sarah as she grabbed Chuck by the shirt. He cringed as his chest throbbed. "Sorry does it hurt?"

"I keep forgetting how much fun getting shot is. Love one moment we need to leave this here," said Chuck as he took the tracker and laid the device down then followed her outside. "Carina, pour some of Roan's gin in the General's wound flushing it out then get the med kit from the car and bandage her up. General I'm leaving you in capable hands."

"Agent Bartowski, I think you and I need to talk too."

"Which one," asked Chuck, Sarah was already out of the vault.

"Both of you."

"Well General stand in line by the looks of things the list could be long," said Chuck as he followed Sarah out.

"Cole, I think Chuck is going to wish you'd aimed higher after Sarah gets done with him," said Carina.

"Somehow I think you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the vault Sarah first grabbed Chuck and kissed him the shoved him back. "Can I ask what you were thinking? You could've been killed in there. Can you tell me now what your plan was?"

"I know you're angry with me and you have a right to be. But I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not. I did what I had to do to protect you and to protect my family. The plan was simple actually I got Beckman pissed although that seems her natural state around me."

"Chuck, please this isn't funny."

"Sorry, right the plan. Well you heard about the pistol," said Chuck as she nodded. "But you only had audio so you couldn't see what I did with it. I put it in the middle of the table between us."

"I've seen that done before as a scare tactic. It puts things in perspective and makes the detainee think. He or she looks at it while you ask questions."

"Right but I deliberately, what's the best word?... agitated her with my accusations. I knew they'd be the same ones you'd use to, well to find her guilty."

"But she couldn't give a good answer to any of them and if I didn't suspect her before I certainly did afterwards."

"Love, no one could've answered them because there were no good answers just more questions. You know as well as I do most of the time when these things start the decision has already been made. Love, I couldn't let you. Can't you see I had to stop you? I didn't want to lose you again so I left the gun in the middle of the table as I got up to walk around behind her and began badgering her in her ear."

"With the gun in front of her? Why did you wanted her to shoot herself, commit suicide? Better death than prison?"

"No, of course not who do you think I am? I whispered in her ear."

"I heard you but I couldn't make out what you said."

"Right, I offered her a way out I told her to take the gun and run, I wouldn't stop her. I told her you guys were on your way in and I didn't want you to have to kill her."

"Chuck if she had been turned she could've shot you. Didn't you realize that?"

"Turns out I had more to worry about from friendly fire."

"Chuck, it's not funny you didn't know for sure she hadn't been turned."

"I had to give her the opportunity. It was the only way to prove she hadn't been, and it worked. If she had taken the gun then the weapon itself would've damned her."

"Everyone would've thought she'd been working for Madame Wong why else would she have a gun that was used by her people."

"See you're catching on. The General like Casey with Keller was in an impossible situation. Casey got the boot while Beckman risked worse. I had to do something and I wasn't going to let you kill an innocent person."

"How does a good man know when to kill?"

"When they're sure about their target. My mother watched I sent her the whole thing through a P2P connection and the end result was she agreed to cancel the kill order and you were safe."

"You mean Beckman. Sweetie you need to stop trying to protect me from the world. You can't keep this up. Someday you're going to get hurt and I don't want that."

"Love, that's like trying to tell me to stop loving you," he said as he drew near. "It will never happen and tell me the truth if you were in my shoes you'd have done the same thing. Why else would you have come in with your gun drawn?"

"I might understand but I'm still mad at you," she said as she pulled away, "Chuck and our pact, what about it? You and I have trouble keeping it."

"But we have to try Love and as far as this incident is concerned I'm appealing to extenuating circumstances and throwing myself on the mercy of the court," he said as he pulled her back close.

"So you're willing to suffer whatever decision this court hands down?"

"Whatever sentence is handed down it was worth it. Worth every moment I get to see that smile on your face and know behind it is my Sarah," Chuck said as he brushed her hair back. "Yes its worth any pain I have to suffer and right now I could use something for it," said Chuck as sudden jolt passed through his chest making him sit down.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me buster even though I have to admit you looked pretty funny standing over the top of Beckman with that knife," Sarah said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Chuck, Beckman is safe why don't we just go home and put this all behind us? Our mission was her and now it's over."

"I wish it were that simple. We still need to extract her without Madame Wong finding out but I've got a plan for that and then there's another loose end, the diamond and, well you know there's your father."

"Jack, yes unfortunately I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitry was sitting behind his desk talking on his phone smiling as he listened to his man describe the slapstick comedy that was going on in Zenda. It took all his self-control not to laugh. He really wished he was there to see it but he had a casino to manage. He hung up then whistled as he walked over to the pour himself a drink when Guido walked in.

"Do you want one?" offered Dimitry. "You know it isn't often your boss offers a drink to an employee."

"No thanks it's a bit early in the day for me but you seem awfully cheerful boss," said Guido. Jack was trying to push the bubble on their relationship and get deeper in Dimitry's graces. The bigger the lie the easier it was to believe.

"Because I just got a call from Serbia, your lady friend is chasing her tail up there or at least that's what my friend just told me. My guy said she's got her men beating the bushes everywhere but has nothing to show for it. Her guest it seems has gone to the wind."

"Well if its men she needs she could always ask for help from her countrymen."

"Countrymen? I know there are a lot of Chinese around but they don't all work for her. Besides China is far away, and I think there's a little thing called an extradition warrant still out for her arrest."

"I guess she doesn't want to hear about the Liaoning being in port in Albania."

"The what? Is where?"

"The Liaoning is the first Chinese aircraft carrier built by the PLAN," said Jack then Dimitry gave him a puzzled look. "The People's Liberation Navy" explained Jack.

"Oh okay but why is it in Albania of all places?"

"The former regime had close ties with China and the ship is on some sort of world tour. First ever blue water cruise for them. You didn't know about it? It was in all the papers."

"Of course I did I just wanted to see if you knew about it."

"Okay," said Jack thinking Dimitry deserved to be conned. Ignorance and money seldom went hand in hand. "Well I guess you already know its visit has been described as some sort of big stick policy by the Chinese government."

"I guess we should read more. Here drink this," said Dimitry as he passed Guido a scotch. "I insist I don't want to drink alone."

"If you insist you never say no to the boss," said Jack smiling.

"That's right," said Dimitry as he watched Jack sipped.

"Wow, you pulled out the good stuff, single malt. You must be happy.""

"You'll never know how happy. To the Liaoning," said Dimitry as he raised his glass and Jack could see the cogs in Dimitry's head turning. He wished the Chinese knew Madame Wong was nearby they could make life so much easier for him but in the end he ruled it out. It was too dangerous for him and he couldn't risk being caught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got the team together with the General to plan out their next move. He had to act fast because it wouldn't be long before Wong's men tracked them down. Already when he got the satellite feed back up he could see that what Cole had mistaken for a grid search was in fact a circular pattern. They started searching from out beyond where they could have gone to then working their way back towards the center where they'd lost the tracker's signal.

"Listen guys we need to get out of here," said Chuck as he showed them what was happening above them. "It won't take them long before they work their way back to us and Wong has gotten smart she's started looking underground. I guess she's figured out that we went subterranean on her. But I don't think she's figured out we know about her tracker it was hid too well in the General."

"Tell me about it," said Beckman rubbing around Chuck's incision as it started to bother her.

"Sorry General but I had to."

"I'm not complaining. Remember Roan the time I got shot in Budapest we didn't think I was going to pull through? Now that was real pain."

"Yes and I worried about you then too."

"Jesus I'm going to get diabetes," said Casey. "Just give me the tracker and I'll lead them in the opposite direction so you guys can get away."

"Colonel Casey while I admire your act of heroism but it's either all of us or none of us," said the General. "And that's final."

"General what if I told you there was a way we could all get out and give Madame Wong a little of her own medicine," said Chuck.

"I'm listening go ahead," said the General.

"Well I'll tell you up front you're probably not going to like it," said Chuck as he went into detail about his plan. The General stood there listening silently until Chuck was finished.

"Of all the plans you've come up with and the things you've put me through this has to take the cake. You really expect me to go along with that. How am I supposed to show my face in the hallways of the Pentagon or have drinks with Condoleezza after that? I can't."

"With my plan you'll have the option or well General there is always plan B," said Chuck as he went over and picked up the Black Star. "You do remember what our orders were in the event we couldn't extract you?"

"Roan, I need to have a talk with you and Mary when I get back right after I have a talk with Agent Carmichael here."

"Then I take it we've got a green light."

"Do I have a choice," said the General reluctantly.

"Good, John get on the horn and call Aviano for a Black Hawk. Tell then there's a nice open field about twelve miles outside of town lined with a forest on one side and the road on the other. Wait," said Chuck as he typed on a keyboard and pulled up the site on the monitor. "Here you can read them the GPS coordinates for a pick up while I make a couple phone calls."

"We'll pack up in the meantime," said Sarah as she started to break down with Cole and Carina. The General and Roan were mysteriously absent.

"Love, I'm going to need a shielded box from the BMW. I think I remember seeing one next to Roan's stash of vermouth."

"Only the essentials," said Sarah jokingly.

"Exactly," said Chuck as he came close to her.

"You aren't going to try and kiss me are you? You know I'm still mad at you."

"Little mad or big mad."

"Just mad… Oh hell, kiss me," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. "I love you Chuck and just because it feels good to say I'll repeat it. I love you Chuck, my Chuck."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Sung was driving with Madame Wong and he could tell she was getting angry at the lack of results. He quickly realized his livelihood and just plain life was at stake here so he did what any mediocre office manager would do he started ordering around his underlings, treating them like dogs. The more he yelled, screamed and threatened the more it seemed to sooth Wong until finally when one of their men came with the same report of non-success he pulled out a gun and shot the man dead on the spot.

"Sung that's the way you get results. I was worried you wouldn't be man enough to do what needed to be done when the time came but I can see I was wrong."

"I'm just trying to do my job is all."

"Don't apologize, this isn't animal planet where you look for the wounded gazelle and pounce, no we wound it ourselves then we kill and eat it. Life is like a feeding frenzy at Chillies on family night get as much as you can while you can."

"Really… eat?" said Sung starting to feel nauseous. How was he supposed to tell her he was a vegan?"

"Good job taking the bull by the horns like that. Make sure to get the word out to the rest of the men this is the price for a lack of results," said Madame Wong just as Sung's phone rang.

"This is one of our guys out searching. I hope you've got something good for me because you don't want to know what happened to the last guy who brought me nothing … Good where? … Okay get some men together," said Sung. If he'd known he would get results like this he'd have started shooting men a long time ago. "Okay keep me posted on any new results."

"What was that? Good news I hope."

"That was the guys with the tracker he said they've locked on to a signal and I've got the guys moving in to intercept. I guess we chased the rabbit out of its hole."

"Maybe but I don't like this. First there was nothing then this I don't know. Why haven't we heard from our guy in Aviano?"

"Remember they've got bad weather."

"Sung we know that but we don't know if they know that. I'd feel better if I got confirmation. Call him just to be sure."

"I don't know if it's necessary," said Sung as he caught her death stare he had dared to contradict her.

"I pay you to follow orders just like the rest of my men," said Madame Wong. Sung had let himself get carried away by his new position and was getting too cocky which in his line of work could get him dead.

"I'm sorry, yes right away," he said trying to make amends by quickly pulling out his phone, Crap he said to himself he had burnt up all his credibility he had with his boss in that one mistake. "Okay I've got him on line. Yes, it's me who were you expecting," said Sung as he suddenly paused to listen to the guy on the other end. "What? Why didn't you call me? … I don't care if you were about to … Okay we'll deal with that later now just tell me what's going on."

"I was right, wasn't I," said Madame Wong as Sung got off the phone. "They asked for a flight out haven't they?"

"Yes, they called in for a Black Hawk but where they asked to be picked up is at opposite from where they are driving."

"They found the tracker. I knew it and one of the dopes is sacrificing himself leading us away. See I knew something was up. Sung, if you live long enough you I just might be able to teach you something."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you," said Sung thinking of ways out and options. However, the only option he could come up with involved open or closed casket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was sitting at his desk with rows of monitors in front of him as he watched the various tables and the players at the table. He found himself thinking about Sarah and the first time he took her to a card game. She was cute in her golden pigtails walking around the room showing the guys, wise guys if he remembered right, her doll. The men at the table who were all fathers treated her like well what she was a kid. Little did they realize she was peeking in their hands and signalling Jack. Certainly he'd never win the father of the year award.

"Hey Guido how's it going on the floor today," said Dimitry walking through on his way to his office.

"Okay, a little slow actually but it's afternoon the high rollers won't be in for a while. What are you doing Boss checking up on me, do I need to be worried?"

"No, no you're the one employee I don't have to worry about. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that your girlfriend might be back soon."

"She's my mark, not my girlfriend Boss and we both know it." Crap he told himself he shouldn't have used the word mark. "Sorry about that I've just got a lot going on here on the floor being shorthanded and everything."

"Then complain to the Boss," said Dimitry as they laughed. "Although I hear he likes to break legs." Jack stopped laughing. "Got you, didn't I? Just kidding." But Jack knew better.

"So Boss, what did you want, I know you didn't stop by just to shoot the breeze," said Jack acting like he noticed something on the monitor.

"Oh right , I just thought I'd tell you that I talked with my guy in Serbia gain he said they got a name on the guy who freed your girlfriends guest."

"Really who is it? Anyone I know," asked Jack glancing up at his boss over the monitor not wanting to act like he was too interested.

"You ever hear of a Charles Carmichael?"

"The name's familiar but I can't really place him. Your friend wouldn't happen to have a picture would he?"

"Sorry no, but you can ask your girlfriend for one. But what I really wanted to tell you was she should be back tomorrow or the next day depending how long she takes with this Carmichael guy."

"What do you mean? Takes with him?"

"Chill out Romeo she'll be back to you soon. I hear she's got a lead on where this guy and her guest is some sort of tracker or something your girlfriend planted. When I said 'takes' I meant 'takes care of', you know," said Dimitry as he made a pistol with his hand and acted like he was shooting. I wish this Carmichael guy could've kept her up there longer but I guess those are the breaks.

"Yeah I guess so," said Jack.

"Cheer up you'll be able to give your friend that special card show in her room soon."

"Yeah what I'm good at," said Jack adding in his head disappearing. He had to do something as he began to panic inside. He had to warn Sarah and Chuck but how? How could he get word to them? He looked at his watch and knew there was only one way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon in Echo Park and they had just finished supper. Emma was washing dishes as Molly sat at a small table doing homework while Sam was on the floor next to her playing with blocks of numbers and letters. Emma was staring off out the window over the sink wondering where Chuck and Sarah when Molly asked for help with one of her homework questions.

"Mom what is the most essential element for life?"

"What university are you enrolled in?"

"Oh Mom," said Molly just as their phone rang. Emma turned to answer it but Molly beat her to the receiver so Emma let her talk.

"Can I help you," said Molly in her most serious grown up voice. There was a long pause on the other side. "Hello is anyone there," repeated Molly.

"Molly is anyone on the line," asked Emma thinking someone was making a prank phone call like Morgan.

"I hear breathing but no one is talking," said Molly which made Emma think the worse and as Emma was about to take the phone from Molly, she heard Jack's voice.

"Molly dear this is Jack I need to speak -" Jack never got out 'to your mother' before Molly started screaming. At first Emma thought something bad had happened.

"It's him, it's him," she screamed as she ran around the room. "I told you he'd call. I knew he would and no one believed me," Molly screamed as she continued around the room. Emma gave chase trying to get the phone from her. Then Molly got mad when Emma took the phone from her. "Hey that's no fair, I want to talk to Jack too."

"Jack! Jack's on the line? Jack is that really you. You've got some nerve calling here after what you pulled."

"Mom put him on speaker so I can talk to him too," badgered Molly.

"Don't, I can't its complicated."

"What Jack? You can't what? It's complicated like building up people's hopes then smashing them. What do you want money that's what you usual call for isn't it? Well I haven't got any good bye Jack.

"No don't hang up yet listen it's about Chuck." There was a pause on the line.

"What about Chuck? What do you have to do with what Chuck is doing? And what about Sarah she went with him? Have you seen them?"

"Our daughter's fine or the last time I saw her she was fine maybe a little pissed but I just thought that was because she saw me."

"You bring out the best in your family."

"Now that's sarcasm and okay I probably deserve it. But you need to get word to Chuck he's headed for a trap. Listen there's this woman she has some sort of tracker on something or someone. Her name is Wong and she's after them."

"She sounds like some oriental hooker."

"Please remember who you have with you there."

"What's a hooker?" asked Molly. "Is Chuck with Jack? Is Chuck going to bring Jack home? Is Jack's work over so he can come home?" Molly was throwing out a million questions a minute and Emma didn't know how to answer any of them. While Emma was distracted Molly reached up and pressed the button for speaker phone.

"Molly you shouldn't," said Emma.

"But I want to speak too. Dad when are you going to come home? Is your work done yet? You know you missed Sam's birthday party that wasn't very nice. You could've sent a card."

"You're right I'm sorry and yes my work will be done soon. Listen Darling I need to talk a little more to your mother."

"Then you'll talk to me."

"If I have time or until the money runs out on this pay phone."

"Then I can send you money? I will if you need some I have some change in my piggy bank if you need it. You can pay me back when you can."

"No thanks Darling I've got money and thanks now let me talk to your mother. Emma I was thinking you could contact Chuck's friend the one that looks like a baby yeti."

"What's a yeti?" asked Molly.

"You mean Morgan. Okay I can call him and tell him what you told me, he should know how to contact Chuck."

"Emma it's got to be done soon."

"What's got to be done soon," said Dimitry as he came up behind Jack outside the casino. "I didn't know we had any special work going on?"

"It was a surprise," said Jack as he hung up his phone. "I'm having a special table made for our poker tournament and I wanted it to be surprise."

"I appreciate the gesture but I hate surprises. I was looking for you inside since your turn was over. How'd you like to have lunch with the boss so we can iron out last minute questions about this poker tournament? I'm paying my treat."

"Sure what would you like to know," said Jack as he followed Dimitry back into the casino and to the dining room.

Emma was left again like she'd been done so many times before by Jack holding the receiver in her hand and no one on the other end.

"I wanted to speak to dad," said Molly as she pouted walking back to her table and sat down just staring down at her homework. Molly tried to hold back her tears but one after one they began to rain down on her book until the flood came. Emma recognized that look she'd seen it too many times on someone else. It was the look of disappointment and she knew now what she knew then there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Go away," said Molly as Emma tried to put her arms around her. Emma bent down close to Molly and squeezed her in a bear hug against her protest.

"No Molly dear I'll never let you go away," she said as they both cried. Sam looked over at them still playing with her blocks; she had spelled a nonsensical word 'evol'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was in the vehicle with the rest as she drove them to the coordinates Chuck had given her for their pick up. Neither Beckman nor Sarah liked his plan very much, each for their own reasons. However, it was the only play that had them all coming out with acceptable losses as Casey would put it. She was driving as fast as she could, given the terrain and the vehicle. She still almost went sideways on a couple hairpin turns.

"Sarah I think the object is to get us to the field in one piece," said Carina.

"You can always get out but don't expect me to stop or slow down," said Sarah as she lost traction for a bit then threw a little gravel. "I don't like this plan one bit. I should've been the one to stay, not Casey."

"Sarah you know as well as I do how much Casey likes shooting things. Chuck will be fine besides it's not like we won't be going back for him," said Cole.

"Yeah we get rid of your General and then we can have some fun."

"Excuse me agent Miller," said General Beckman.

"Sorry that didn't come out right."

"I know what you mean and I agree. We need to give these SOB's some payback. It's about time we showed them who we are."

"Diane dear, you might want to reconsider that list bit you said before we get on the helicopter."

"Oh you're right Roan. Oh hell you all know what I meant. Agent Bartowski can't you get this piece of crap to go a little faster. My grandmother was slow and she was ninety-four."

"Yes General I just hope you all have your seat belts buckled," said Sarah as she floored the Mercedes pushing the gas pedal all the way to the floorboard leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the opposite side of town Chuck was parked in the middle of a wheat field that someone had already harvested. The sun was high and there was no shade. He walked around the BMW looking off into every direction but nothing when he noticed a few stalks that were missed so he decided to become an American cowboy stereotype. He pulled a stalk and began to chew.

"Chuck, I wouldn't do that if I were you," radioed Casey from the tree line.

"Do what?" Chuck asked as he began chewing.

"You don't see any bathrooms out here do you? Do you know where the farmer goes when he has to go and let's not mention his dog, cows, goats, horses-"

"Auck, I get the picture," said Chuck as he spit, "but you could've warned me before hand."

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Thanks John," said Chuck as he went over to the car and took out a bottle of water to rinse out his mouth. Just then his phone rang, it was Morgan. "One second," said Chuck with a mouthful of water. He didn't dare swallow.

"Chuck speak up I can't understand you dude," said Morgan. "Are you taking the marshmallow challenge or something? How many marshmallows can a person shove in their mouth at one time. You know Jeff is in the Guinness book."

"Funny Morgan, I've got you on speaker and Casey can hear you so what do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of something here and don't have much time to talk."

"Right you're in a hurry, dude. Emma just called me and said Jack called her to tell her to tell me to tell you that you were in danger."

"Can you repeat that?"

"Not fast."

"Morgan what's the matter? I've got Casey in my ear and you don't want to know what he's yelling."

"How'd you fit him in there?"

"Morgan you were saying something about Emma is everything okay back there?"

"Yeah what I was saying is Jack called her and told her that you were in danger. That this Lady Wong knew where you are and was going to throw a trap or something like that."

"You know Morgan you really should take notes when you have to relay messages. You said Jack called her?" A sudden thought hit Chuck and he hoped he was wrong.

"Yeah but Chuck you need to get out of there before it's too late. I'm talking about right now get in the car and go."

"Do you know if Jack talked to Molly? Please tell me he didn't."

"I'm sorry Chuck but she was the one who picked up the call. Emma called us at home so Alex got dressed and ran right over."

"Augh, God almighty," said Chuck.

"Is she there? Are you in trouble? I'll call who I'll call Beckman and have her send in the cavalry. No I'll have her send in Special Forces, Delta force, Seal Team Six. I'll-"

"No Morgan that was Casey in my ear again he started yelling when you said Alex got dressed and went over. He wanted to know why she was undressed."

"Do I need to paint him a picture?"

"Jesus Morgan, Casey you two both behave my ear can't put up with all this screaming. Morgan. Little buddy, I've got to go I've got bogeys in bound call Emma and tell her I'll be calling her in a little while after I take care of this."

"Chuck you want me to call in the army?"

"Morgan I am the army."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Madame Wong and Sung were in their Rover driving to the intercept point. A Hydra spy working in NATO had given her the coordinates for a Black Hawk pick up. She realized because of the inclement weather at the AF base in Aviano the chopper would be delayed in taking off so she'd have ample time to get to the rendezvous site first. However, she wasn't taking anything for granted. She split her men and sent the other half after the transponder which was heading in a different direction. Plus she had birds in the air combing other possible sites. This was a winner take all game and she wanted to stack the cards in her favor.

"But Madame wouldn't it make sense to keep all our men together? I mean who knows what these people will do when they're bottled in?"

"We can't take the risk besides whatever team they sent in it can't be that big or they'd have been noticed. Besides I'm counting on them being reasonable. I just want the General. I can offer to let the rest of them leave."

"You'd actually let them leave?"

"I just said I'd offer and there are a lot of ways you can leave just not all of them vertical."

Sung's phone rang and he took the call. Madame Wong watched him talking on it as he bobbed his head up and down. The more she watched him the more he started to resemble one of those little dogs in the back of a car whose heads went up and down as you drove. She was starting to come up with a breed when he hung up.

"Madame Wong," said Sung, "we just got a name from the Serbs."

"A name? What do you mean, a name?"

"They called with the name of the guy who engineered the General's escape. He's a CIA agent by the name of Carmichael, Charles Carmichael."

"I should've known it was him," said Madame Wong with a strange note of pleasure in her voice almost admiration. It was the first time he could remember her ever heard her use such tone.

"You know this Carmichael then?"

"Well no not personally but we've crossed swords before. He's the one who brought down the Toy Maker and Novokov. There are others I could tell you about but you wouldn't know them."

"You seem almost happy that it's him," said Sung trying to figure out this admiration for an enemy.

"I never really thought about it but I guess I am. After a while, that is if you make it that long in this business, you can admire the skills of your adversaries and be happy in their success. The greater their reputation the greater yours is when you take them out. Take you for instance, you wouldn't even make a foot note in my career but Carmichael well he could be a whole chapter in itself."

"That's nice," said Sung but he didn't see what all the fuss was about Carmichael or whatever his name was. He was just a man like him and dead is dead in the end.

"The intercept point will be coming up soon," said the driver.

"That's good," said Sung, "but next time call me in my ear piece and I'll tell Madame Wong, do you understand?"

"Yes sir I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Did the men from the castle give us a physical description of Carmichael," asked Madame Wong. She was curious if they had met this Carmichael and just didn't know it. Sung got back on the phone and asked then reported back.

"I'm sorry but they said he was disguised as Ivan the Terrible when he was there so no they don't have any idea what he looks like. We're here the men have their vehicle blocked up ahead and they're waiting for us before intervening."

"Good tell them to stay calm. I don't want any accidental discharges. Well at least not until we get the General back."

"And this Carmichael, what do you want us to do with him?"

"Nothing he's mine I want to talk with him first. Who knows he might be reasonable I could use him to replace you." She watched the look of fear come across his face before she laughed. "Just kidding, Sung you're turning out to be my good luck charm how could I ever think about giving you up."

The Rover pulled off the side of the road and drove up to the lead car. There in front was an old beat up Serbian vehicle they'd run off the road surrounded by men in black holding Kalashnikovs pointed at it. Madame Wong and Sung got out of the Rover and she nodded to Sung.

"Okay get the driver out and let's have a look." One of the men stepped up to the driver's door and opened it while two other men covered him. The man reached in and pulled the driver out throwing him to the ground.

"Down and stay down," ordered the man in black to the driver who just cried something lying face down in the dirt with his arms behind his head.

"We've got him," said one of the men covering the driver, "go to the back and open it up."

"This smells off to me," said the first man.

"Just do it and hurry up."

The man walked to the back of the truck and flung open the gate. A wall of natural fertilizer came pouring out all over him and the whole countryside.

"Phew, what the-" said the man covered with cow dung as the rest of the men started laughing.

"Someone who speaks Serbian, ask him what's going on," yelled Sung who was not laughing. "You with the tracer find me that tracker this is partially your fault."

"But Mr. Sung," said the man point to the mess.

"Do you want to look in the fertilizer or be fertilizer," said Sung as he drew his pistol. Madame Wong began laughing which ticked Sung off even more but he had to control himself and repeat to himself she was the boss.

"Don't get mad at your men Sung this is Carmichael at work. It's got his signature all over it. The poor man probably parked somewhere close by them and Carmichael tossed the tracker in the back."

"Found it Mr. Sung," said the man searching for the device holding it up proudly with his hand dripping.

"Good. You two walk back and get washed up, the rest of you, back in your vehicles," barked Sung.

"Don't you see this is good since they weren't here then they have to be heading for the pickup site and we're going to cut them off. Looks like Carmichael's luck has finally run out."

"Yeah, you're right," said Sung now seeing the golden lining.

"We'll steal the bone right out of their mouth." Sung wanted to tell her that nine times out of ten you get bit but she was his boss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pulled off the road into a desolate dusty field about twelve miles outside of Zenda. Had they gone to the wrong place was the first thing that passed through their heads for there was nothing. Yet this was the right place at least according to the GPS coordinates that Chuck had given to her.

"Well this is the spot," said Sarah as she stopped their beat up Mercedes. "Hold up and let me get out," she said as she got out to survey their position but there wasn't even any decent cover if they had to make a run for it.

"This is the spot, isn't it? I thought we were going to be met?"

"According to my GPS this is it and yes there was supposed to be a helicopter waiting for us. I don't like this. I don't like this at all I don't have time to screw around here I need to get back to Chuck."

"First we need to get out of here alive," said Carina as the rest started to get out of the SUV.

"Do you hear that?" asked Sarah scanning the horizon. "That's a chopper and it's getting closer." They all got out of the Mercedes and started looking up at the sky trying to tell where the noise was coming from but one thing was sure it was getting closer.

"There it is over there," pointed Carina being the first to see a black speck on the horizon.

"I can't make it out can anyone else tell if it's one of ours?"

"No they're too far out."

"Cole, listen we can't take the chance. Carina get behind the wheel everyone back inside," said Sarah as she got out a M4A1 from the back dropped in a clip shoving two more in her vest then select fully automatic. "Listen we can't wait around to find out if they're friendly. I'll try to draw fire if I have to while you guys make a break for it. Just keep on driving and don't look back."

"How long do you think you'd last out here in the open," said Cole as he broke out another M4A handing it to Carina then getting one for himself. "Let's make them work for their meal. Roan you take the General and drive as hard and as far as you can while we open fire and run in three directions. In the confusion you just might be able to get away but General-"

"Hand me some C-4 I'll take a few SOBs with me. Roan I don't suppose you can make me a Martini?"

"I've got some of those little cocktail onions you like too my love. I wish I'd brought the rose with me that I had for you back in Antwerp but I guess this will have to do," said Roan as he picked a Cow daisy and handed it to her.

"Roan, no one has ever given me a prettier flower."

"Roan, General I'm the last person to break you two up but you both need to get back in the Mercedes. Roan fire up the vehicle and at the first sound of gunfire floor it," said Sarah. She shouldered her weapon for a minute as she pulled out the photos she carried of Chuck and Sam. She gave them a look trying to remember how she got where she was now. Looking up she saw Carina and Cole kiss remembering the first time she kissed Chuck next to a bomb they thought was going to blow up. She sighed then slipped the photos inside her blouse close to her heart like an added vest.

"It's not ours," yelled Sarah as she readied to fire taking off the safety placing her finger on the trigger. She took a deep breath and as she was about to squeeze when the sky lit up on fire and the roar of turbine engines became deafening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guido was going about his duties getting the tournament roster together. There were only ten players but each thought they were a primadonnas and had certain requirements that the house tried to accommodate within reason. However with a five million dollar buy in the house had to show some flexibility even if it was just eye candy.

"I just got back from the tournament room and everything looks great Guido. I like the table but let's not go overboard with the expenses."

"Yes Boss but I had to take into consideration our friend from Uganda's request and some other guests' concerns about us being environmental friendly."

"When they say environmentally friendly that usual adds to the bottom line."

"You're right but they've threatened to pull out."

"Let them, if they pull out it's their problem there are no refunds at this late date."

"Speaking of refunds I'm still holding open that seat for that guy you know the one who was in here and won big at Blackjack."

"Yeah that high roller that blew through here he never did give us his name. I'm going to my office now and call the bank to see if he's wired in the funds."

"You'd think for five million the guys in the bank would pick up the phone," said Jack but he and Dimitry knew that the casino's accounts were in the red and the only calls he got from them was about checks written without sufficient funds.

"I keep threatening them that one of these days I'm going to switch banks but there just aren't any around that I can do business with."

"Or want to do business with you," said Jack under his breath. "So I'll leave the seat open for our mystery guest."

"That sounds excellent; it'll give the game a feeling of mystery like one of those old James Bond films but without the spies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was one of the longest waits in Chuck's life. It seemed to last an eternity but seeing the caravan of SUVs heading down the road towards him, he knew his wait was almost over. His only wish he knew what was going on with Sarah and if she had gotten out safely. Looking at his watch he calculated in his head that she should've gotten to the pickup point and be well away by now. He could only hope his little ruse had worked. However, there was little he could do now except play this final hand with Madame Wong.

"Chuck you've got company and lots of it."

"John they're too many if you want this is your last chance to disappear into the woodwork. I'll handle them from here on my own."

"Shut up Chuck and just get ready."

"John I'm not joking there are too many for the two of us and there's no use in both of us getting killed."

"Shut up Chuck think of this like football we're playing defensive Sarah and the General are our goal line and what does defense do Chuck? We hunker down; we don't move; no one passes through; no one gets by; we hold the line Chuck no matter the cost."

"Thanks John."

"Thanks for what? Just remember you guys are the best spies I've worked with and now we're playing defensive."

"We hold the line."

"We hold the line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky lit up over Sarah's head in a huge fire ball so bright she had to shield her eyes with her hand. After the fire ball she felt a blast like that of an air burst that knocked her off her feet and as she was down she watched the huge fire ball hit the ground and blow a part sending burning shrapnel everywhere.

"Cole, Carina are you guys okay," yelled Sarah as she tried to get up but felt winded from the explosion.

"Yeah but I think Cole took a piece of shrapnel in his leg."

"It's nothing I've had worse almost an insult more than an injury."

"Will you stop playing the hero and let me look at it. It's in deep. Sarah can you-"

"Got it," she said as she went to the vehicle to get the med kit. "I thought I told you guys to get out of here," said Sarah.

"The last time I check Agent Bartoswki I was your boss and this boss doesn't run away and leave her troops to fight her battles for her. What's our status?"

"Agent Barker is down I'm going to check on him but it shouldn't be anything a few stitches can't take care of. However, Agent Barker it the type that if he had his arm cut off he'd tell you that it's only a flesh wound. Agent Miller is fine so am I. Can you tell me General what just happened?"

As if someone was listening to her there was again that loud noise of an incoming helicopter but this time instead of one there were three. Sarah smiled at the General a soon as she got a visual.

"Ma'am get ready I think our ride has come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack left the casino early slipping out between crowds at a time he knew he wouldn't be missed. He felt badly the way he had to break off his phone call with Emma and he knew that it hurt Molly. However, he also knew himself. There was no promise he could make that he wouldn't eventually break. He learned a long time ago the hard way with Sarah not to but this life as a carefree adventurer was taking its toll on himself and worse the people around him. He walked into a little side street bar sitting down at a table.

"Can I take you order," asked a young waiter.

"I'll take two fingers of conscience over the rocks."

"What? I'm sorry we don't have that."

"That's the problem friend neither do I. Okay let's make it bourbon and coke, hold the coke."

"Are you making fun of me? I've been working all day and really don't-"

"No you're right I'm sorry I just wanted someone to talk to and a priest is out of the question. My confession would send him running. No, just bring me two fingers of anything." The waiter disappeared and then came back setting Jack a glass on his table.

"What do I owe you?" asked Jack but the waiter refused to take his money.

"This one is on the house I think you really need it."

"On the house, that's part of my problem the house. Here you might try you luck kid," said Jack as he tossed a fifty dollar poker chip on the kid's tray. "Smart bet is cash it in and run."

Jack waited until the kid went back inside then looked up and down the street before pulling out his phone. He looked at it for a long time almost willing the numbers to dial themselves as if that would be some sort of sign. But he was too far down the road to perdition for any divine intervention. He downed his liquid courage and dialed.

"Hello Emma, its Jack." There was a silent pause on the other side the lull before the storm. He braced himself because it wouldn't take long before a category ten to hit his coast. "I'm sorry for the other day but I had to get word to Chuck. Have you heard from them? …. I know I hung up without talking to Molly and I'm sorry but I had to my boss- …. That's right I'm working and by working I mean working …. She hasn't come out of her room since. Do you want me to talk to her? …. Sorry I thought I could help is all. I know I caused this and I'm sorry …. Emma what do you want me to say? I said I'm sorry don't you believe me? …. What do you want me to say if I can't say I'm sorry? …. Why did I call? I called because I didn't like the way things ended and I thought I could talk to you and explain but I guess that's out of the question. …. I didn't mean it like that. Why do you have to take everything I say and turn it around? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. …. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Okay good bye say good bye to Molly for me and if you hear from Chuck or Sarah tell them I asked if they were okay." As Jack hung up the waiter came back and sat another double in front of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

The dust and debris in the field began to fly as the wind kicked up blowing all of it into Sarah's face. She shielded her eyes and tried to keep her head down. It was the only thing they could do as the deafening noise of the turboshaft engines drew closer. Smoke and fire still rose from the wreckage of what used to be a Bell 407. Two attack birds and a transport chopper sat down circling them. The side door with a big bright red star opened on one of the attack birds and at the same time the back gate on the transport went down. A slender built oriental woman got out of the attack bird taking off her helmet then loosening her hair she handed her head gear back to her pilot then walked over to Sarah.

"You know you people ought to invest in a little stealth technology," said Sarah as she held out her hand, "those engines are murder on the ears."

"Who says we haven't. Nice to see you again Sarah," said Rachel as she grabbed and hugged her. "Chuck promised me baby pictures so I hope you brought them."

"I've got plenty on my phone and I'll show them all once we're in the air but you guys were supposed to be here we got here. We need to get to Chuck he's in trouble."

"Sorry about that but we picked up the Bell on our radar and decided to blind side him so we took him out while he was making his approach."

"Yes interesting configuration," said the General already her Air Force training at work analysing the birds up close. "You're farther along then we suspected."

"General Beckman this is-"

"We've already met at Westside hospital, but you wouldn't remember you were busy giving birth. You've got a man down?" said Rachel noticing Cole hobbling along being helped on the transport by Roan and Carina.

"Yes but nothing major, I pulled the shrapnel and stitched him up. General if you will please get on the transport we can go."

"Yes please, board. The pilot knows to take you back to the Liaoning where my General and ambassador Mei Sheng will greet you. Don't worry you're our honored guest and transportation will be made to get you back to your people straightaway. The ambassador will tell you but we hope this will reinforce our will to work together to fight people like Madame Wong and her thugs."

"I can assure you and I'll tell the ambassador personally as long as I'm at my post we'll do everything to put an end to scourges like her and her people."

"Good, Sarah, Chuck told me he knew where Wong was."

"Yes and we need to get to him a soon as possible. I'll give you the GPS coordinates and the baby pics in flight.

They loaded up the helicopters and with everyone on board lifted off leaving the smouldering hulk in the middle of the field still burning along with the abandoned Mercedes. Once in the air the choppers divided the two attack birds headed to the rendezvous point with Chuck while the transport headed southwest. It flew to the coast then followed the Adriatic down to Albania and the waiting Liaoning, the pride of the People's Republic their first aircraft carrier anchored in Durrës.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hold the line, Chuck repeated in his head as he leaned up against the BMW watching the line of SUVs. He pulled out a pair of binoculars looking for signs of life but there was none other than the engines were running. However no one was getting out instead they just sat there. The only thing he could think of was they were waiting for their boss in this game of nerves.

"I wish they'd get on with it," radioed Casey.

"Now, now Casey the longer they wait the longer the rest have to get away."

"You better hope it doesn't mean they got them first and are waiting to come for you."

"You don't think so? No, that couldn't have happened or Sarah would've gotten word to me somehow," said Chuck his confidence momentarily broken.

"Chuck buck up looks like you've got in coming," radioed Casey as a Rover cut across the field and drove straight at him.

Chuck stood up, straightened his tie then walked out to meet the vehicle straight on. He stepped out in front of it putting up his hand signaling it to stop and when it wouldn't he drew his Norinco type 54 putting a round in the engine block.

"Christ Chuck you stirred up a hornet's nest with that one," radioed Casey and he was right. For a while it looked like everything was over as men swarmed out of the parked SUV with 47s drawn and at the ready. But Chuck just holstered his pistol and crossed his arms waiting. The door on the Rover opened and Madame Wong along with Sung got out. Sung had his weapon drawn acting nervous like he was on amphetamines.

"You killed it! You killed my car! Why'd you shoot my car," yelled Sung, "of all the idiot things, you shot my car. What the-"

"Because I thought I'd get your attention. You know you really should've stopped when I told you to. Hello Madame Wong."

"Hello Agent Carmichael, but we've met before at the casino."

"Yes, I won big that day if you remember correctly."

"I do but looks like your luck has run out. I'd invite you to play a hand or two but I don't have any cards and there really isn't any place to play."

"We could go sit in my car."

"Chuck what are you doing? You're supposed to stall," yelled Casey in Chuck's ear.

"Pesky thing, my ear bothers me from time to time someday I ought to have it looked at."

"Well I think it might be a little too late so why don't you play nice and hand over the General. I might even let you go that's the kind of mood I'm in today."

"Well I hate to ruin it for you but you didn't think I was going to bring the General here did you?"

"Then I don't need you. Sung…"

"Wait a minute you know I figured you had to have someone on the inside in NATO so I had comms monitored between here and our bases. You'll never guess what we found? A number of secure calls coming from here to Aviano so we just had to wait and well let's just say there's one less Hydra agent in Aviano."

"Very good Agent Carmichael, very good indeed I should've suspected you'd do something like that."

"Good?" said Sung, "how can that be good. I'm the one that made the phone calls Hydra will think I sold their guy out."

"Well maybe but we've got Carmichael and the General."

"About that Madame Wong as I told you I didn't bring the General here and the promise to let me walk well you didn't really believe I'd fall for that, did you?"

"No I guess I should've known better and I suppose if I offer you money and a position you'd turn that down too."

"I would be flattered though."

"Chuck hang in there, come on string it out a little longer. Sarah told me once you were a natural born negotiator I didn't believe her when you were talking with Larkin. Now's the time to show me some of those skills come on prove it to me."

"Right John."

"John who," said Sung as he look over at Madame Wong who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Not John silly jot, like in jot them down. What I was saying, if you'd be so kind as to tell me the perks that came with the position so I could jot them down. You know for future reference and maybe contract negotiations."

"I think not. I'll find the General on my own. Sung kill him."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Okay I don't have the General but she's been listening to our conversation. There's a radio with an open mic in the BMW. If you want, you can talk to her directly," said Chuck as he maneuvered himself over to the hood of the vehicle.

"Get it for me," ordered Madame Wong as Sung raised his gun.

"Lady you want to talk with the General you need to get it yourself but shoot me and she won't negotiate. It's up to you, call or raise.

"Sung get the radio but Carmichael I'm warning you if this is a trick…"

"Yeah, yeah I've been threatened before as a matter of fact the last person was Novokov I think. I wonder whatever happened to him," said Chuck as she smiled because they both knew what had happened to him and who was responsible.

"Sung what are you waiting for? Get it."

Sung reluctantly obeyed, opening the door but as he opened it he heard a click on the other side. Then as he looked in he saw a small box marked C-4 with a detonator along with a pin dangling from a trip wire attached to the door handle. Wide-eyed he was about to turn and run when a shaped exploded, ending his nefarious career on the spot. The blast knock Madame Wong to the ground and in the noise of the blast Casey fired a round through the bullet proof glass killing Wong's driver.

"Did you see that Chuck a clean head shot? Chuck the target is down get a move on and cover her. Chuck, Chuck can you hear me."

"Casey I can't hear a thing," said Chuck as he ran from behind the debris of his car unscathed but a touch deaf. He drew his pistol and got the drop on Madame Wong as his hearing started to return.

"Don't force me lady we had a good thing going I'd hate to mess it up."

"I've studied you Carmichael and one thing I discovered," she said as she got up, "is you don't like guns and almost never us one."

"That's true, but as you can see from your driver, I've got a friend with an itchy trigger finger and a fifty caliber that's just dying to scratch his itch."

"Just look around you where do you think you're going to go. Do you think you can make it to the tree line before my men cut you down? I've got a hundred men with 47s to back me up what have you got one guy with a fifty caliber. Sure he might take some of my guys before they locate his nest but I've got other help coming too." She said as they heard in the distance the sound of helicopters. "You didn't think I was going to drive right up here without an ace up my sleeve. I'm willing to let your guy run in the woods. I don't feel like losing any more men and chasing him down in the woods just isn't my style."

"I can see that brush and high heels really don't mix too well. One moment please," said Chuck as he covered her and talked into his watch. "Big Guy this is your chance, you don't have to go down with me."

"Chuck there's two minutes left on the clock this is the bottom of the last quarter our backs are at our goal post this is their fourth down what do we do?"

"We hold the line," said Chuck as Madame Wong looked at him.

"Chuck," continued Casey, "remember who you are. You're Charles Carmichael in other words, you're mean, you're nasty, and you're relentless! You roll in defensive as you protect the gap and take on whoever gets in your way."

"Agent Carmichael time is running out if your friend is going to walk he needs to now."

"Lady you talk too much," said Chuck as he gave her a cold stare. "My friend is free to do whatever he wants but your plans end here."

"Are you crazy? You can't possible win this hand." The sound of helicopters grew louder and louder

"Maybe yes , maybe no but I'm going to hold the line."

"Hold the what? You Americans and your sports analogies, there is no line in the sand here. Look around there's nothing. Is this worth dying for?"

"This no, but her yes," said Chuck as a chopper swung around behind him and Madame Wong saw a blond haired woman sitting inside.

"Crap," she said as she reached for a hidden gun. However, Chuck was faster throwing the jade dart Rachel had sent him. It stuck in the back of her hand making her drop the gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitry was sitting behind his desk looking over papers from the bank waiting on a phone call from one of his contacts. But all he was actually waiting on was confirmation of facts he already knew to be true. There was a knock at his door and then Guido stuck his head in.

"I just got word that you wanted to see me? Is it something urgent because I'm kind of busy customers are starting to come in and the floor is starting to hop."

"Come in close the door behind you and sit down we need to talk." Jack did not like Dimitry's tone of voice. He couldn't help but wonder if he's been made. If he broke and ran he could probably get out the door but there was no way he'd make it out of the casino. Besides what was it he always told Sarah a thief has to run out of town as fast as he can but a good con man can leave whenever he wants. Well now it was time to put his money or life where his mouth was. Jack sat down across from Dimitry and began a staring war.

"So Boss what did you want to see me about? It sounds like it's something ominous or something? I hope everything is alright. I can't imagine what could be wrong."

"You tell me, I hear you've got lady problems."

"Lady problems? Who me? Maybe fighting them off but I wouldn't call that a problem." Crap he said to himself how did Dimitry find out about Emma he had been so careful or at least he thought he had been.

"You don't have any problems with your number one lady? Can you honestly sit there and tell me everything is okay?" Now Jack was really confused.

"I'm sorry but I'm still in the dark about what you're talking about. Maybe if you wouldn't mind being a little clearer I could understand and maybe give answer."

Dimitry got up and walked over to him, standing directly behind him he put his hands on Jack's shoulders and let out something that sounded like a sigh.

"My poor, poor Guido we never know how important they are until they're gone, do we?"

"I guess. You know I really do need to get back out on the floor."

"I guess I'd do the same if I were you throw myself into work. Work is a good distraction but that's what it is a distraction sooner or later you have to deal with all those bottled up emotions that you try to hide down deep inside."

What the holy crap was going on was all Jack could think. Did Dimitry attend some night school to become a psychoanalyst? Was there some Bad Man U, Dimitry's Alma mater?

"I'm sorry Boss but I have to ask what's going on? Am I on Punk'd or something? Is Ashton Kutcher going to jump out of your closet?"

"Okay, okay, you got me," said Dimitry as he started laughing but I had you going there for a while you have to admit."

"Yeah, yeah can you tell me now what's going on? Or was this all just some practical joke? I have to admit it was pretty funny," said Jack but he wanted to punch Dimitry in the face.

"No, no I called you here for a real reason. Your girlfriend Madame Wong won't be joining us for our poker tournament anymore and as a matter of fact she won't be coming back at all."

"What happened to her?"

"See I knew you cared," said Dimitry as Jack gave him a look, "Okay I've dragged this out long enough. Remember you were telling me about that Chinese carrier in Albania, what's its name?"

"The Liaoning in Durrës."

"That's right. Hey you didn't? You know what I mean after our conversation you didn't well pick up the phone and do me a favor, did you?"

"Who me? No, I wouldn't know who to call anyway and I certainly don't speak either Albanian or Chinese. But how? I mean it's a known fact carriers can't launch planes in port they need a certain about of cross wind."

"I don't know what fact book you read but I didn't know that but it doesn't matter they sent helicopters. The Serbs are a little ticked off about the Chinese violating their air space but they aren't making too much of a fuss about it."

"Because she's a known criminal and wanted in China."

"Yeah seems they have enough trouble with their own and are happy to get rid of any foreign crime bosses before they make trouble."

"Okay she was arrested but how?"

"You mean you didn't call?" said Dimitry then paused before laughing again. "I know it wasn't you because I know who did it or I think I do. I'm just waiting on confirmation but this guy named Carmichael was the one."

"Really? Him again… makes sense he was the guy who freed Madame Wong's guest."

"I don't remember telling you that."

"Yes you did, you were teasing me about my girlfriend having her men chase their tails and you wished he'd keep her busy longer."

"I remember now yes but if I were a more suspicious man I'd say you know this Carmichael from somewhere and are working with him."

"I don't think there's any possibility of that," said Jack thinking he had to be very careful from now on out. There were too many balls in the air and he had to juggle them all if this was going to work out.

As they were talking Dimitry's phone rang and he signaled Jack to wait while he took it. Dimitry picked up the receiver and started talking with whoever was on the other end.

"Are you sure? Can you repeat the name for me one more time so I can get the spelling? … He's paid in full minus how much? … No that's okay I'll see to the rest. … No I don't need any further assistance. My staff will take care of everything. …. Thanks again bye," said Silijack hanging up then just sitting there staring at the phone.

"Boss are you okay? You don't look so good."

"What? Oh sorry I was just digesting what the bank called me about. Remember that high roller who came through here and you asked me if he had registered for the tournament?"

"Yeah why?" asked Jack as he prayed that Chuck hadn't.

"Well the bank just got his payment for his buy-in minus the money he won."

"Okay so I'll add him to the seating chart. What name do I put down?"

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael."

"It can't be the same guy."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Rachel took Madame Wong into custody along with the rest of her crew, then after other transport helicopters arrived they were all ferried out to the Chinese carrier for processing. By the time the team arrived General Beckman had already arranged for further passage to Ciampino a military and civilian airport outside of Rome. There they were met by Margo, the station Chief. As a special treat Margo brought Razib her now adopted son as well as Chuck and Sarah's special friend.

"Really Ms. Silverman is this the place to bring children?" said the General, "we need to discuss strategy and not get distracted. I'm having grave doubts about your abilities as Station Chief."

"General it's not her fault; if anyone is to blame it's mine I asked her to bring Razib because I have a mission that only he can do for me. So General if you're going to take it out on anyone you should take it out on me."

"I want your team ready to go back to Montenegro as soon as possible. I want that rock back and I want that-" Chuck cleared his throat as he looked over at Razib. "Oh right I want that mean man arrested."

As the General barked orders on their way to the Embassy Sarah took Chuck's hand but he didn't even notice. She looked over at him and saw him looking out the window staring off like he was a thousand miles away.

"Chuck you said you wanted me for a special mission, what is it?" asked Razib but Chuck just stared off out the window. "Chuck, Chuck."

"Sweetie," said Sarah as she nudged him, "sweetie, Razib asked you a question."

"Oh I'm sorry Razib I was just thinking I guess I zoned out I'm just a little tired. No right Razib, when we get to the Embassy I need for to make a call for me."

"Sure no problem who do you want me to call," asked Razib. Margo gave Sarah a look but she shrugged her shoulder.

"Chuck can you give us some explanation."

"It's nothing I'll explain when we get to your Station."

When they arrived Cole was taken to the Embassy infirmary and Carina went along with him to keep him company. The General and Roan went to pay a courtesy call on the Ambassador and had the military attaché make plans for their return to Langley along with a Medevac for Cole and Carina.

"John we're going to be two men down so I think we need to bring in the reserves."

"Do we have to; things were going so smoothly, I even got to shoot someone."

"I know Big Guy just when the going was good. Hey Mike," yell Chuck, "I'm using your main frame for a bit."

"I need to give you a password and log you on first."

"Too late I'm already in," said Chuck as he began working at a workstation he appropriated.

"How'd you get through my firewalls so fast," said Mike as he walked over to see what Chuck was doing.

"It was easy because I was in here. It would've been almost impossible from the outside but I'll show you afterwards what I did so you can beef up your internal security. Okay one, two, three and we're in folks," said Chuck. "Boy I wish I had some Rombauer right about now."

"Sorry the most I can do Sweetie is get you a bottle of Chardonnay," said Sarah as she came close putting her hands on his shoulder bending over kissing him on the neck then whispered, "When are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Your spy senses again."

"No my wife senses because if I used my spy senses then a rubber hose and a bright light would be needed for this conversation."

"Let me finish here then you and I can go take a walk together."

"Is it that bad," Sarah asked as her mind started to race.

"Don't freak out just let me finish. Pull up a chair and sit next to me for now and keep me company," said Chuck as he looked back at the monitor but continued to glance over at Sarah. "Good that bug we planted in the server at the Grand Casino is still active and I can use it to access the casino data base. John I just set you up with a new day job, you're being hired as we speak as the new floor manager in the casino. Here we go and done, okay I've got Morgan and Alex in as runners. Casey you need to fly out today to meet Morgan and Alex tomorrow when they fly into Tivat. I'll send you all their flight info via cloud."

"Chuck that's nice I can use the extra income but aren't you forgetting one thing, Jack? He'll make us the moment he sees us."

"No I haven't I plan on talking with him before you guys start work that will give me time to set up everything else."

"Sweetie what are you and I going to do?"

"Beckman will have a cow when she finds out, but you and I my love are going to play poker. I just wired in my five million buy-in fee."

"Christ Chuck you know how many Crown Vics I can buy with that money and you go blow it on a card game.

"Sweetie, you realize if you lose our government will have directly financed global terrorism."

"My father always said I was aces well I guess now is the time to see if what said was true. But I've got the perfect ride back to Montenegro waiting for us."

"I don't care about the ride what I care about is our long awaited talk. What are you trying to avoid telling me?"

"We don't have to go for a walk there's that café inside the Embassy and I think they have rocky road. I could be mistaken but I think I saw it there."

"Are you trying to bribe me? Because if you are you'd just better come clean or risk wearing ice cream and I'd hate to waste good ice cream."

"Come on let's go," said Chuck a he got up and took her by the hand but as he was leaving he turned, "Margo, you and Razib come by the bar upstairs in about an hour my treat." Margo nodded then went back to work back filling all of Chuck's requests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was sitting at his desk looking at the monitors and thinking that things were starting to get a little too warm. Yet there was the diamond that sparkled in the back of his mind. One big job then easy street for the rest of his life, but who was he conning he'd just spend the money he made off this on something else, one more scam and one more Schnook.

"Schnook what have you done," Jack said thinking about Madame Wong.

"We've got a live one?" said Dimitry catching Jack off guard.

"A live one? Oh the Schnook well I can't tell yet I was talking to myself there's a guy on table number three looks like a Schnook to me."

"Let me see, yeah I think you're right he definitely bets like one. Look he's trying the sucker system he's doubling his bet every time he loses soon he won't be able to afford the cab fare home."

"I could cut him off and send him home before he gets that deep."

"Why? Guido the money we make here isn't an offering and we don't live off charity. If that's your calling then you've picked the wrong religion."

"Believe me I know what parish I'm working for. Is there something you wanted from me? Everything is ready for next week if that's what you're concerned about?"

"No actually not I got a strange request in the mail today an invitation to visit with a Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael on their yacht. They're supposed to be arriving in a couple of days down at the port."

"That's nice but I don't see how that's any of my concern. Sounds to me like they want to size up the completion for the tournament. It kind of makes sense. Do you want me to do some checking on them but like I said I've already done some looking into Carmichael and he's a mystery."

"No, I don't need that but thanks Guido. No the strange thing is that I received an invitation for you and Madame Wong too."

"Me why me? I don't understand and I thought you said boss he helped arrest Madame Wong? Why would he send an invitation to someone he already arrested. Unless," Jack strategically paused and waited.

"Well unless what?" asked Dimitry as if on cue.

"Unless the Carmichael that arrested Wong was a false identity and this is the real one. I mean things like this do happen. An agent needs a cover identity and presto he's someone else."

"How do we know which one is the real Carmichael and which one is the fake?"

"Think about it, the one we have here was throwing around money like he was printing it himself and now this guy is coming in on his own yacht. Doesn't sound to me like a cover or the government he's working for doesn't have any bean counters and I don't know of a government that doesn't these days."

"What you're saying makes sense so here," said Dimitry as he handed Jack an envelope.

"What's this?" asked Jack but he already knew but he had to play his part.

"It's your invitation I'm not going to go by myself besides I might need back up and an extra set of eyes can't hurt to look around while we're on board. I hope you don't get seasick."

"Charlie, the bigger the lie, the easier it is to believe."

"What did you say?" asked Dimitry. 'Crap' Jack thought to himself he hadn't realized he was talking out loud.

"Nothing, thanks but I'm going to have to get something to wear I can't very well show up in my casino uniform. I might be with you but the house rules say employees can't mix with guests and how would it look me breaking one of our cardinal rules."

"I always knew you were perfect for this job. I can always count on you covering my back and if anyone gives you grief tell them the boss ordered you to go."

"Thanks," said Jack as he took the envelope from his boss opening it up he read the note inside as Dimitry left for his office.

"So Charlie nice, really nice," Jack said as he admired the card stock and typeset, "I taught you well darling eloquent and not too much over the top, good. But there's something else here," he continued to talk to himself as he turned the invitation over and over in his hand. "No there's something new here, something I haven't seen that must be Charlie so how much of you is her and how much is the Schnook. I know Sarah's play book I taught it to her but Chuck, Chuck the Schnook is a wild card."

Jack tried to turn his attention back to the monitors in front of him but he couldn't get out of his head that Chuck had some sort of angle he was working and he was sure of they were on the grift even if it was for the CIA. "What have you got going Schnook?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took Sarah by the hand and led to the elevator. The doors opened and he motioned for her to go first then after they got in he pushed the button for ground level. She stood there for all of three seconds before she couldn't take it anymore.

"You're really going to make me wait, aren't you? You're going to make me wait until we get ice cream. You know how I hate surprises and waiting? Chuck if it's bad just tell me you know I'm the 'just yank the band aid off' type."

"Yes I do even though sometimes I wonder if that's true or just a coping mechanism for disappointment," said Chuck as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"So are you going to tell me? It can't be that bad can it?"

"We're almost there can you just wait a little while please. Here we are sit down under the umbrella in the corner," said Chuck as he signalled for the waiter to come over. "I'd like a café espresso and two scoops, no better make that three scoops of rocky road in a cup."

"Three scoops? Is it that bad? The last time I had that much rocky road I asked Jack to get me some when he was about to be-" Sarah stopped in mid-sentence staring at the look in Chuck's eyes. "This has something to do with Jack, doesn't it?

"First of all I don't want you to get mad at Jack he thought I was in trouble and just wanted to help."

"Help, that's a good one. Chuck you're always taking up for Jack and I appreciate it but I have no illusions about who my father is. Chuck, you're attributing good intentions to him because you're a good person."

"Well, he must have done something right. You turned out pretty good."

"Chuck, Sweetie I love you but if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to pull my gun and start shooting." Chuck noticed the waiter's eyes grow wide as he gingerly put their order on the table.

"She meant shout that she would start shouting not shooting and no we don't work for the postal service," said Chuck as he dropped a twenty euro note on the waiter's tray. The man literally ran away afterwards. "Well I guess we'll never get served here again."

"Chuck, please just tell me."

"Okay, Jack called Emma the other day to tell her I was in danger and to ask her to get word to me that Madame Wong knew my location. The only thing I can think of is that Wong or a contact Dimitry had in Wong's group called him and told Silijack that they were close to capturing me."

"But that was the plan and it worked."

"Right, but Jack didn't know so either Silijack told him or he overheard that I was in danger so Jack tried to let me know that I was walking into a trap."

"That's good so why were you worried about telling me and I certainly didn't need all this ice cream." She saw Chuck look down at the ground and could hear the pause in his voice. She didn't need to use her spy senses because she knew Chuck and could tell there was more. "That's all, isn't it?"

"I wish but you have to understand Jack was concerned and did what he did because he cared for you and me."

"Jack cares about Jack and maybe when he thinks about it my mother. Is something wrong with Emma?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with Emma but when Jack called home she wasn't the first person to answer the phone?"

"So Alex ans-" Sarah stopped when she looked at Chuck's face he had Molly written all over it and she could've kicked herself for not realizing it before. "How did Molly take it? I mean his call?"

"Badly from what Morgan told me, Alex had to go over and from what I understand she's barricaded herself in her room and won't talk to anyone."

"I did that to my granny once when she wouldn't let me talk to Jack when he came over. Chuck, Sweetie that's why you want Razib, you want him to call Molly."

"Yes, I figure she'll talk to him and that way we can too. She'll listen to you I know she will and if you want you can go home to be with her I can take the mission from here."

"Absolutely not! You're not only going after a slimy black marketer like Silijack by yourself plus you've got my father to deal with."

"Well I won't be by myself I'll have the rest of the team with me Casey, Morgan and Alex."

"You know what I mean. I can't put my personal problems above the mission it wouldn't be professional."

"Love they're our personal problems," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand in his then kissed it.

"I'm still not sharing my ice cream but I might consider giving you a bit if you behave."

"And what do I have to do to get this prize?"

"I haven't thought about that yet but a kiss would be a good start."

Chuck leaned over and kissed her. They both tasted the mixed flavors of her ice cream with his coffee and as they kissed they wanted more. When they came up for air they looked across the table and saw Razib standing with Margo and General Beckman.

"I hope we're not interrupting," said the General. "I'd hate to impose."

"I can see things are back to the way they used to be."

"Are there any other? Chuck I've signed off on your mission but go easy on agency funds until we've got the rock back."

"I think you're getting off easy after all you're only paying for incidentals such as the five million dollar buy-in I'm not even charging you for the yacht."

"Yacht! What yacht?

"I'll explain Love when we go back down below but what I can tell you right now is Carmichael Industries now owns a forty foot yawl. She's tied up in Brindisi ready for the crossing."

"Oh Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the evening when the phone rang in Echo Park. Emma had some apprehension about answering it after everything that had happened but it continued to ring until finally she couldn't ignore it any more. She picked up the receiver and slowly brought it up to her ear dreading who might be on the other end.

"Hello," Emma said in a low soft voice as if that would change somehow whoever was on the other end. "Sarah, thank God it's you. Morgan told me he got through to Chuck and that he promised to call. Wait let me put you on speaker so you can talk to Molly too."

"I heard Molly was barricaded in her room."

"She was but now she's sitting here on the sofa but still not speaking to either me or Sam. I remember someone else doing the same thing."

"And I remember doing it. Molly dear will you talk to me I know what you're going through I've been there."

"No, it's all your fault you and Mom drove Jack away. You made him leave that's why you won't let me speak to him."

"Molly that's not fair to say that to your sister," said Chuck, "I know for a fact that isn't true. Have I ever lied to you?"

"You lied to Razib how do I know you aren't lying to me? You're as bad as she is I don't trust any of you anymore. You're all liars."

"Molly you don't trust me?"

"Razib! How? Where are you? Of course I trust you, you're my brother."

"You know there are no lies between us so when I tell you that Chuck isn't lying will you believe me? I know it's hard and I'm having a hard time but sometimes I discovered that adults lie to us to protect us."

"Protect us from what?"

"My sister I hope you never see what I've seen but if you did you'd know that this is not a nice world for orphans. Be happy you have a mother at least and I hope one day your father comes home. Now stop acting like a camel's butt and be nice."

"A what! Did you just call me what I think you called me. Listen buster you'd better be careful or watch out the next time we meet."

"Let's go," said Chuck as he took Sarah by the hand, "You know Molly sounds like what I've pictured in my head you would've sound like at her age."

"Maybe, my granny used to complain about my mouth I guess that's what she was talking about. But Chuck, nothing."

"Nothing? Oh no, you don't get off that easy spit it out you wanted to say something."

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you for what? I haven't done anything? Well technically I did I bought us a yacht."

"No silly not that and yes we need to have a talk about finance but no I wanted to thank you for believing in me. You're the first person, the only person who really believed in me."

"Love I've always believed in you even when you didn't believe in yourself," said Chuck as he pulled her tight and they kissed in the flower gardens outside the American Embassy.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Alex and Morgan were about ten hours into their flight from hell as Morgan called it. He hadn't slept a wink and worse he hadn't let Alex sleep either. All he kept talking about was rooting for the home team and that the plane would drop out of the sky if he stopped. Needless to say he got quite a few stares from fellow passengers who over heard his rant. Now Morgan was white knuckling a traveller's guide to Tivat.

"Morgan I get about the rooting but if I don't get some sleep soon I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Go ahead, go to sleep don't worry about it, maybe it'll better."

"Worry about what? What's better? Morgan, please don't start again."

"Yeah it'll better to go to your fiery death asleep but then when you wake up you're dead and you don't know how you got there then what happens you wander around an island looking for someone like me to tell you that you're dead but I can't because I'm dead."

"Morgan this isn't the end of 'Lost' and I gave you that guide so you could read it and fall asleep."

"Fall asleep on this! Did you read this? You know this is one of the world's most dangerous airports to fly into. The Tivat Airport has been given a 4D classification and a class D airspace. I'm not making it up its right here in the guide you gave me."

"I wish I hadn't," mutter Alex as she tried to smile and comfort Morgan. "Morgan I'm sure the pilot has flown in and out of here a hundred times."

"It only takes once listen to this the airport is noted for its challenging approach and landing procedures. Challenging, they actually use the word challenging, can you believe it."

"No I can't, how dare they. Morgan the guide was probably written in another language and then translated into English so don't read too much into the wording."

"Okay but listen to this 'approach and landing procedures are demanding because of the hilly terrain and strong crosswinds. Runway thirty-two approach implies descent into the valley of _Tivatsko polje_, and a twenty degree turn for runway alignment just before landing. Runway fourteen approach is even more challenging, because of the circle to land maneuver executed in the dramatic scenery surrounding the Bay of Kotor. Passengers are awarded spectacular views of the bay, the surrounding mountains and a low flyby over Porto Montenegro luxury yacht marina.'"

"That's the marina Chuck and Sarah are supposed to sail into maybe we'll get a chance to see their boat. A cruise would be nice after all this is over don't you think Morgan?"

"First we have to survive if we don't crash into a hillside because of crosswinds coming in on runway thirty-two or we drown in the bay approaching runway fourteen but the bright side is we get to see a spectacular view of the bay and mountains as we crash into the marina. Alex we're going to die and I've just one thing to say before I go."

"Morgan we're not going to die and you don't have to tell me you love me every time we fly. However, I would like it if you told me when we're on the ground more often." As they were talking a flight attendant came by and Morgan stopped her.

"Excuse me but can you ask the pilot what runway we'll be landing on."

"I can ask but this far out we haven't been assigned yet and that won't happen until we're in radio contact with Tivat control. Is there any special reason you want to know?"

"No just curious is all."

"I can tell you last week when we flew in they were doing some resurfacing on landing strips thirty-two and fourteen so they were down."

"See Morgan nothing to worry about."

"But they're up now and the others are down for the same resurfacing some twenty year plan or something I heard."

"Twenty year plan and they picked now but our pilot I bet he's a real crack ace with years of experience right," asked Morgan wringing his hands with sweat.

"Oh Morgan I'm sure the lady is busy and needs to get back to work. I'm sorry if we've been such a bother."

"No bother most of the other passengers are asleep so I don't have much to do. The pilot is great we met as his party last night and hit it off. It ended up being an all nighter what a blast."

"So the pilot was up all night drinking the night before we left?"

"I wouldn't say up he did pass out for a while. He threw a party because his dad landed him this job after he got his license the week before last, graduated top of his class."

"Wow, the pick of the litter," said Morgan as he gave Alex a frightened look. "We're going to die," he mumbled as the flight attendant started to leave.

"Excuse me can you bring my fiancé a glass of water," said Alex before the woman disappeared then came back with the glass sitting it on the tray in front of Morgan before leaving.

"Okay Morgan I know you're scared but Chuck and Sarah need us on this mission or they wouldn't have called for us to come."

"To come to our death but yes you're right and like what your father always says, 'semper fi'."

"That's right semper fedelis so now just close your eyes concentrate on your courage then drink your water all the way down."

"I don't know if I can if I close my eyes who'll be rooting?"

"I will, don't you trust me? You told me you loved me or was that just because you thought we were going to die and I was the closest woman around?"

"No of course not and I've told you plenty of times I love you without the fear of death although with your father always being around that fear was there."

"Morgan shut up, close your eyes and drink your water."

"Here's to happy thought," said Morgan as he downed his glass. Alex thought it better not to tell him that you never cheered with water because you drown in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey got to the airport early, parked in the long term lot and went into the terminal where he made his way to Costa Coffee a Montenegrin equivalent to Starbucks for coffee but everything was in little cups. He ordered a cappuccino the closet he could get to a good cup of Joe then picked up an English newspaper. The cover story was about a big bust in Serbia of a notorious Chinese crime boss known as Madame Wong. There were pictures of her but the story itself was sketchy she was brought down by a joint Sino-American operation targeting organized crime. Casey smiled as he read the article seeing how much the author had to dance around not to mention the CIA or MSS when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's nice to see you," said Alex as she hugged him and he turned red.

"You know you're the only person who's ever been able to sneak up on me. Where's Grimes? Don't tell me he wouldn't get on the plane? I know he's scared of flying but I never thought-"

"Hold up Dad he did come with me but I left him with the bags."

"How many bags did you bring? Christ Alex this won't take that long. I thought Sarah taught you to pack light. It's Grimes isn't it, he brought the whole house, didn't he?"

"Dad chill we only brought one bag each plus that package Chuck wanted but this is what I need your help with," said Alex. As they talked they walked over to where she left Morgan on the bags. "I need your help getting Morgan to the car. Do you know why Chuck needed all that graphite? I had a hard time explaining that through customs."

"You should've used a diplomatic pouch and tell them you were escorting it to the embassy but then you'd had trouble explain sleeping beauty here. Morgan you picked a good place to fall asleep," said Casey as people were walking by staring at him stretched out over the bags. "Morgan wake up," said Casey as he not so gently nudged him with his boot but Morgan wouldn't wake up instead he started snoring. Casey gave Alex a look. "No you won't have." Alex shrugged her shoulders as Casey bent down to check Morgan's pupils.

"I had to."

"Alex you drugged your fiancé"

"I had to he was starting to panic and draw attention."

"What you did was very unsportsman-like. I like it. However under FAA regulations you can identify yourself as a law officer and shot him the next time."

"Dad! I'm not going to shoot Morgan."

"Just saying you could've shot him through the head, he doesn't use that anyway."

"Dad are you going to help or not?"

"Just for future reference you can get away with it."

"Oh just help me get him to the van. Where are you parked at anyway?"

"Just outside follow me," said Casey as he threw Morgan over one shoulder and picked up a bag with the other. "I told him to lay off those little bottles but he didn't listen," said Casey to a little old lady who was walking by.

"Sonny, my late husband Bernard had the same problem started drinking when the wheels went up and they carried him off when the wheel went down. Poor man drank himself to death over Omaha when his plane was put in a holding pattern."

"Are we dead yet," groaned Morgan over Casey's shoulder, "I'm feeling kind of seasick. Did we crash into the bay?"

"You barf, you die," said Casey as he picked up the pace through the parking lot.

"Alex we've got to be in hell I know because I can hear Casey's voice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah slipped out of the port of Brindisi just before sunset making the transit across the Adriatic by night to arrive the next morning in Porto Montenegro. The Yacht club there was frequented by all the European jetsetters, a regular who's who of the rich and famous during the tourist season. It was for this reason Chuck picked this place as a meeting point with Jack and Dimitry a neutral zone where they could feel each other out.

"Love as much as you want to you can't shoot Jack," said Chuck as he manned the wheel locking in their running course for the first leg of their transit.

"Come and sit next to me there's room under this blanket for two."

"Don't you want to go below and get some sleep before we pull in? Things could get hectic when we pull in," said Chuck as he cuddled up close to her.

"I was thinking we could sleep right here under the stars and the moon. I love the sound of the water running along the sides of the ship. The only thing is I wish Sam was here with us. We really need to see to it that she learns to swim."

"First she needs to walk then we can worry about swimming."

"That's not necessarily true I read an article about it on the internet before we left the Embassy. I was doing some random web searches and came across it."

"Radom? Yeah I'm sure. Admit it you like this boat as much as I do and you're happy I bought it even though you gave me all that grief."

"I gave you grief about spending our money without talking it over with me first and okay I like the boat I admit it. Out here we're free Chuck don't you see there's no Beckman or agency to bother us. We can just be. I can be. Like I said if Sam were here it would be perfect," Sarah said as she kissed him then they touched foreheads and rubbed noses.

"Ah, yes the life my love and there would be one other thing or better person you could avoid that would be Jack."

"Do you really think I'm avoiding him? I'm pissed at him about that crap with Molly."

"But it wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know that Molly would answer the phone? He was worried about me and was trying to warn me."

"In my head I know you're right but in my heart I feel differently. If Jack hadn't let things get so messed up then this wouldn't have happened."

"Love, Ellie once told me that she hated our father. This was when I first brought him home and she, we didn't know he was Orion yet."

"Okay but I don't understand."

"Well Ellie asked me if I wasn't mad at our father too and I told her yeah but then, I realized that you know, we could hate him for the rest of our lives, or we could choose to forgive him."

"It's easier to hate him."

"And that's what Ellie said but I told her he's all we got left and this could be our last chance at being a family again. Let's go and we did."

"That's nice Sweetie but your father was a hero while mine is well Jack."

"Don't you see they're the same," said Chuck as he pulled her in tight. "Maybe mine is even worse."

"How can you say that," said Sarah pulling away. "You shouldn't even think that."

"See this is what I'm talking about everyone sees my father now as being a hero. But to me and Ellie he was our crazy dad who was never there. The same one who abandoned us when we were little after promising to fix us pancakes."

"But he had good reasons; he wanted to keep you and Ellie safe."

"Reasons I only found out now but they still don't help with the pain and the feeling I've been robbed. But I'm not telling you this for you to have pity on me or to make you understand me. I think you already know me quite well but what I'm trying to tell you out here in the middle of the Adriatic on this moonlit night is Jack is still alive and he's still your father. Don't wait around like I did and lose your chance."

"Chuck you couldn't have found your father before you did because he didn't want to be found."

"What did you just tell me in my head I know that but in my heart I feel something different? Regret is a bitter pill that once you start taking has to be swallowed every day."

"Where's all this wise advice coming from?"

"What can I say, remember I told you that I was an articulate Schnook."

"My Schnook," said Sarah as she pulled the blanket up over their heads and they disappeared underneath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guido was at his desk looking over the list of employees as he did every day. Since he was working an angle he couldn't take the risk that someone might start working there that really knew him. Much to his amazement the total number of employees just jumped by three from one day to the next but calling down to HRO he was told no new people had been hired.

"Is something wrong Guido? You feel alright? Today is not the day to come down with something."

"No Boss I'm fine. I think it was that pastry I ate for breakfast. It didn't go down well might have been too much lactose or something."

"Well you don't have time for it now. I just called the Harbor Master's office and they told me Carmichael's boat was pulling in literally as we spoke. I've got the berth number so we can run to the marina to meet them."

"I'll grab my coat on the way out the door. But you seem awfully anxious to meet these people, any reason why?"

"Let's just call it curiosity, now hurry up."

Dimitry had the casino's limousine waiting for them out front. He had the driver run them down to the Olde Yacht club where they found the boat had already tied up. It was a magnificent Concordia yawl with a wooded oak hull, African mahogany planking, bright mahogany deck trim, canvas covered main deck and house top, bronze plank fastenings, galvanized iron keel bolts and bright brass recently shined all screaming money.

"Hey do you mind if we come on board," yelled Jack.

"Sure come on," said Chuck as he and Sarah come up from below. "Just take your shoes off I don't want the decks scuffed you can understand."

"Sure friend we've been on boats before and I must say this is some beauty," said Jack as he and Dimitry came on board removing their shoes.

"This little thing, I guess it's okay but the big one is in the Hamptons. Honey these are the guys from the casino. Dimitry Silijack and this is Guido but I'm so terrible sorry I don't seem to remember your last name."

"Merkin, Guido Merkin and nice to meet you two," Jack said as he offered Sarah his hand but she paused before she took it. She looked around and saw everyone had noticed.

"I'm sorry just a little off, trying to get my land legs and everything. Where are my manners can I get you men something just name your poison Scotch, Bourbon, Rum or Gin."

"It's kind of early in the day," said Dimitry looking over at Sarah leaning up against the hatch to stay upright.

"It's already after five in Texas right baby."

"That she is right. You know I was thinking we just pulled in why don't I take you guys out to breakfast at the clubhouse and you can tell me about how things are going with the game. I am anxious to feel those cards in my hand. You know there's nothing like a good friendly game to get the heart pumping."

"What's there to tell Mr. Carmichael, you deposited a five million buy-in. A further buy-in of 5 million can be made by electronic transfer. The money will remain in escrow until the winner of the contest enters his or her password into the encryptor whereupon the entire sum will be wired to any bank account in the world you nominate."

"Sounds awfully easy Mr. Silijack."

"It is easy Mr. Carmichael, all you have to do is win."

"Yes I do, don't I."

"Oh you men and your games," said Sarah as she turned and spilt her drink on Jack. "I'm so sorry why don't you come down below and let me clean that for you? Honey if you want you can take your new friend up to the clubhouse for breakfast. You know what I want just a little special orange juice."

"Sure I'll have it waiting for you honeybun. Dimitry, you don't mind me calling you Dimitry, do you? All my friends call me Chuck so let me show you the way."

"No I don't mind Chuck but you don't have to bother I know the way," said Dimitry as he put his shoes back on and left the boat heading up to the Yacht clubhouse.

Later, Silijack and Chuck sat down at a table and Dimitry started looking over a menu. "I don't see any special orange juice and come to think of it I don't remember ever seeing it on the menu."

"Oh, that's what she calls a screw driver and you're probably thinking she drinks too much."

"Far be it for me to say anything about how another man lives his life."

"I know she drinks a little too much but she lets me play poker and looks the other way when I lose. I guess we all have our coping mechanisms, right?"


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Jack followed Sarah down below ducking his head coming down the ladder then looked around and was impressed. The galley was equipped with a cabin table bolted to the deck in the middle of the room. There was also an ice box in the corner that Jack opened, its contents were bleak. His daughter had always been better at dialing than cooking. Jack started to speak but Sarah cut him off until she was sure Dimitry was gone with Chuck. She watched them leave through a portal then she gave them an addition five minutes making extra sure they were gone.

"You know you really need to stock up while you're in port. But I love the pine bulkheads and the locust trim. Must've sent the Schnook back a pretty penny or is this some sort of agency rental?"

"Is that all you have to say to me after everything you've done?"

"You're right, why don't you give your old man a hug first," said Jack as he opened up his arms but instead Sarah slapped him.

"I warned you not to hurt Molly. I warned you that I'd make you pay but did you listen? No you didn't and now all you have to comment on are the bulkheads, the trim and my fridge!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know she'd answer the phone and you're right I had it coming. But darling let me explain I tried to call Emma and make it right but she wouldn't let me talk to the kiddo."

"Jack it's not that Emma wouldn't let you talk to Molly it was Molly who didn't want to talk to you. She didn't want to talk to anyone. I hope you're happy."

"What can I say? I'm sorry I don't know what else I can say for you people but if Chuck is here then everything worked out. I heard you guys got Madame Wong and her goons so I can only assume you're here for Dimitry."

"I can't talk to you about our mission and as usual Dad you're missing my point."

"You can't tell me about the three people you've got planted in my casino. I bet one is cop face and the junior yeti and his girlfriend Heidi."

"First they aren't planted yet and secondly it's not your casino its Dimitry's at least for a little bit before he goes belly up. Dad if you're smart you'll take my advice and get out while you can."

"I know about his creative book keeping and I know about the rock that's what you people are after isn't it? I should've known well darling I hate to tell you this but the rock is mine or soon will be."

"And if you take it I'll have you arrested."

"You could try but I think if you check your facts, no one has clear ownership of the stone at least not since it left India in the sixteenth century. So if we get into a war with lawyers then everyone loses and there goes clandestine."

"What do you propose a partnership? I don't think my General will ever go for it and besides there's another problem I don't trust you."

"Come on darling I'm your old man what's there not to trust? I taught you everything you know."

"I know like if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker and Dad I'm no sucker. You taught me well."

"I'm hurt you don't trust your old man but we can talk more later right now we need to work on my stain," said Jack as he held up his coat. "We should try to clean this then go find the guys. You might not trust me darling but the person you should be worried about is Dimitry and I don't trust him with Charlie."

"Jack, it was only water so we can go. You're actually concerned about Chuck aren't you? Don't lie I can tell you really like him."

"Let's just say this is me trying to be a father or the only one I know how to be. Please tell Charlie to leave Dimitry alone he's a very bad man. But you're not going to listen are you? No I can see it in your eyes you're too much like me but just do me a favor and make sure Charlie doesn't pay for me. You know I've kind of gotten used to the Schnook."

"What's this Jack Burton's concerned about someone other than himself?"

"Listen darling, I read people, that's the only real talent I've got and one thing I know is that kid will never betray you."

"So what are you hinting at that I will?

"What I'm saying is Dimitry's a shark when it comes to cards and he'll go into a frenzy if he smells blood so tell the Schnook to stay out of the water. He had a good run the other day in the casino but he shouldn't let luck be confused with skill. You know as well as I do the house never loses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey milled around on the casino floor watching what was going on. The pit boss was gone with the owner so he had full reign of the kingdom. It didn't take him long before he saw some shifty character walking around the slot machines so Casey lay behind and watched. He didn't have to wait long before he caught the perp with his hand inside a woman's bag as she was dropping dollars in the slots.

"Hey lady you know this guy," said Casey as he pushed the guy's face up against one of the machines.

"No I've never seen him before," said the woman as she gave Casey the eye looking him up and down then smiling.

"I just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Do you mind checking to see if he took anything?"

The woman looked in her purse but all the time smiling at Casey. "No young man seems like everything is here but thanks," said the woman as she let her hand touch Casey's bottom and he jumped. She winked as she walked away.

"See you haven't got anything on me so you've got to turn me lose cowboy or I'll sue you and this joint for every cent I can get and more. What do you say to that tough guy?" Casey banged the man's head off one of the slot and as he went down Casey reached in the guy's pockets pulling out four different wallets.

"Hey you can't do that you don't have a warrant? I'm going to have your butt over this," said the man as he held his head.

"Oh you will wise guy then I should make this worth every cent," said Casey as he lifted the guy up off the ground by the shirt collar with one hand.

"Hold up," Casey heard a voice say from behind him and when he turned around he found Jack and Dimitry standing there so he dropped the perp. "Hey new guy hand me those," said Jack as he took the wallets and began looking at them. "Well Nina, Marta or I can't even pronounce this one unless you've recently undergone a sex change operation and suffer from multiple personality disorder I'd just shut up, go get my picture taken then leave. From now on friend you're in our black book so don't even think about setting foot in here again or that sex change operation you just might get for free if you understand me. Good work new guy."

"I take pride in knowing all of my employees but I don't know you. What's your name?"

"John Casey Mr. Silijack I just started today."

"Good job hiring this guy Guido. I like a man who looks out after our customers and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty."

"But I didn't hire him you did," said Jack as Casey cracked his knuckles and gave Jack a stare.

"I did? Well I have to congratulate myself. Keep up the good work. I hired you, huh, well you need some training sooth over those rough edges. Guido walk around with the new guy make sure he's broken in then come to my office. We need to compare notes if you know what I mean," said Dimitry as he walked off to his office. Jack stood there waiting for Dimitry to disappear.

"Keep up the good work cop face," said Jack as he patted Casey on the face.

"Don't screw with our mission, I'm not Sarah or Chuck and I don't know if they told you this about me but I've got an itchy trigger finger," Casey growled.

"Chill out cop face before you bust a gasket. I'm a live and let live kind of guy so let's say you don't get in my way and I won't get in yours."

"Let's say you get in our way and I put a hallow point in your forehead and your brains go splat out the back."

"I guess I could still get an open casket."

"Jack like I said, don't screw up our operation or you'll regret it."

"What's with all the threats, first my daughter now you cop face. Are you guys taught anything else no wonder it took so long to win the cold war."

"Why you-" said Casey as he started to lose his temper than stopped. "No this is what you want, isn't it? You want me to lose my temper so I'll get fired. Nice try Guido, mister jack of all trades I think your master is whistling for you," said Casey as he turned and walked away.

"Crap," said Jack to himself, "cop face isn't as dumb as he looks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove Morgan and Alex to the piers at the Yacht club where Sarah and Chuck's yacht was berthed. There was a light fog rolling in from the bay and off in a distance they heard the sound of thunder. Casey intentionally parked in the darkest dark corner of the lot from there they could see if they were followed then they waited. A fine rain began to fall gently tapping the roof of the van as Morgan started to get sleepy.

"Hey can anyone tell me how long we have to wait here? I'm having a hard time staying awake with this gentle tapping."

"As long as it takes Grimes but if it's tapping you want I can accommodate besides you've got some place to be?"

"No I'm just a little jetlagged is all. You know it was a long flight and I couldn't sleep a wink on the way over rooting the whole way. I swear the lady next to us went on and on you know I think she was scared or something."

"Or something right, you had a good sleep in the airport though, out like a light."

"I guess I was so tired that after a while I just dropped when we landed."

"Dropped is right," said Casey as Alex coughed acting like she was clearing her throat.

"Right Morgan you were really tired," said Alex as she gave a look to her Dad to drop it. "Oh I think I see Chuck and Sarah now."

"Hey guys nice that you could come. Here take these," said Chuck as he and Sarah took off their overcoats and handed them to Morgan and Alex. "Wear these now that you go back to the boat and pull up the collars. We need for you two to go on board and stay below. The rain will help what we need for you guys to do is to walk around and do things like you're us. If Dimitry sends anyone they'll think we're on board so good luck."

"Not too much like them Grimes, if you get my understanding the berthing rooms are off limits."

"That's all Chuck, you sure you don't want us to come with you and help out on the mish."

"Morgan you have your mish and no they're expecting three scientists so we can't show up with more or they might get suspicious. Here John you need to put these on," said Chuck as he handed him a white lab coat and horn-rimmed glasses like the coats they had on under their overcoats.

"I get the lab coat but you're making me wear BCDs I never wore them when I was supposed to and now you're making me wear them."

"BCD? What are BCDs?"

"What not in the old computer? They're what we called these glasses or better birth control devices because who'd want to go out let alone to bed with anyone who wore these."

"Sorry Big Guy but they make the cover. Sarah's wearing hers and not complaining."

"Chuck and I mean this with the utmost respect but Sarah would look good in anything. Think how you'd look in high heels and a cat outfit." Chuck thought for a moment.

"Nope never happen."

"Sweetie never say never and if you guys are tired of arguing fashion we need to go so we can get back by daybreak. Chuck I assume this is what the graphite is for?"

"Yeah I'll explain on the way. Right now we need to get to the Univerzitet Crne Gore as fast as we can and get back so John we can go now." But Casey just sat behind the wheel.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to give me the translation so I can enter it in the GPS and get directions? Chuck, remember what I said about the little fat boy and you don't want me to remind you anymore."

"Sorry right, we need to go to the University of Montenegro in Podgorica and in particular we're headed for the faculty of Mechanical Engineering. They're expecting us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack knocked on Dimitry's door then walked in. His boss was on the phone but he waved him in and pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Jack could tell by Dimitry's look that something was up. Dimitry was sitting behind his desk with the receiver up to his head while he was fidgeting with a letter opener on his desk. He wondered what had set his boss off and the only thing he could think of was Chuck so he decided to play along before he had to show his hand.

"I want you guys down at the pier keeping a watch out. I want to know if they leave and where they go. I don't care how you get it done I just want it done. … Before you go down there I want you to take out the Chinese food? … Yeah, it's gone bad and there's no reason to keep it around now that the restaurant's closed. I've got someone here I need to go. Get those two things done for me and let me know," said Dimitry as he hung up.

"You wanted to compare notes?"

"Yeah I wanted you to tell me what you thought of the whole drunken wife, playboy slash card shark act that we saw this evening."

"Seems you've already made up your mind, doesn't it?"

"I just want to know if you noticed anything."

"Nothing other than she came on to me but that could've been because of all the booze she had before we came. You know I don't believe I've ever seen a woman drink that much before."

"So she came on to you? Is that how you're going to explain that red mark on your cheek? I think the lady's go some fight in her and you were outmatched and out gunned. Guido it's alright you can't have your way with every woman you meet and I realize you did me a favor with Madame Wong. But even that to tell you the truth she saw through you so no harm in being shot down."

"Boss, I'm sure I can get something going I just need a little more time."

"There's no time with the tournament starting in a few days you're going to be extra busy and with Wong out of the picture I don't have Hydra breathing down my neck about the stone. I've got a guy coming in next week to look at it and if everything goes as planned I'll unload it, cash in the tournament and pay off Hydra their part."

"Right boss," said Jack but had his boss just let it slip that he was expecting to win the tournament if so was it fixed.

"I've got just one problem and you know what that is?" said Dimitry as he spun around in his chair and looked out his window to the now dark parking lot outside.

"You want me to be creative when I deal during the tournament?" asked Jack now speaking to Dimity's back.

"What? What did you say? No, no I can't have that, there will be too many eyes watching. No you need to deal better than you normally do and I mean it, no funny stuff. I don't want anyone contesting and holding things up after the last showdown."

"Then I don't understand, what's your problem?"

"Carmichael,… Chuck is my problem. I won two grand off him while I was waiting for you and his wife to show up. It was easy just like taking candy from a baby."

"That sounds good so he's not this hot shot card shark trying to make his mark or if he is it's only up in his head."

"You think? I'm not so sure I think maybe it was all an act. His wife spilt her drink on you to separate us and then he let me win to lull me in. I don't trust him. I wondering now if you're wrong and this Carmichael is the real deal. Listen I want you to keep an extra sharp eye on them when they're in the casino. I mean like a hawk I even want you to follow him into the bathroom."

"Do you want me to go back to their boat and see if I can find out more?" said Jack trying think of a way to get word to Chuck without blowing his con.

"No I've got guys watching them down at the Marina. No, you go back out front and do your job. I'm going to come up with something special."

"Boss just a thought you know they could be here for the stone. I hope you've got it some place safe I'd hate that it get taken before you can fence it."

"Don't worry about it I've got it taken care of right here in my safe. I'd like to see someone try and take it they won't know what hit them."

"Really you don't say I guess you won't like to elaborate."

"If I did I'd have to kill you."

"Wow I think that's one secret I don't need to know. Well, if there's nothing else I need to get back out on the floor."

"No go but like I said keep a close eye on that Carmichael couple."

"Sure thing boss," said Jack as he left looking for Casey, Morgan or Alex and not finding any of them. "Crap," he said to himself, "when I don't want to find him that Casey's under foot now that I need him he's not is sight."

Later on that evening just after midnight Jack stepped out of the casino to get some fresh air. The day had been long and tiring. He needed a break and maybe a quiet moment to himself to get his head straight. He walked out and down the steps to the casino parking lot he nodded to the valets who recognized him as their boss' right hand man so they smiled and nodded back. Jack didn't stop to talk; he didn't want to break the silence that seemed to engulf him now. But as he walked he suddenly became aware of the sound of another set of feet behind him.

"Dimitry are you following me," said Jack as he turned around but found no one, no one put a wisp of light fog. He thought he was letting his imagination get the better of him so he continued walking then there is was again that same noise. "Don't panic," he told himself as he continued to walk then he stopped, bent over and pretended to tie his shoe glancing back him and in the shadows he thought he saw the silhouette of a man but when he turned around the man was gone.

"Crap it's either nerves or I'm going crazy," said Jack as he continued to walk yet the sound continued behind him. "Friend," he said as he began to talk to himself, "you've got to do something but this was bound to happen sooner or later." Jack stopped and looked into a shop window to see the same shadow behind him but this time it was coming up to him. Jack readied himself looking down on the ground for something he could use as a weapon but there was nothing. The only thing he had was an old set of keys he had in his pocket so as the man approached he took them out and held them in his hand at the ready. Then as the man laid his hand on Jack's shoulder he spun around only to come face to face with the Blackjack dealer Dimitry had beaten.

"Oh hold up I'm not here to hurt you I just came to say thanks."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?"

"For keeping me on the books and making sure I got my cut of the tips. I can't thank you enough I was afraid I was going to lose my job and I really need it."

"I see the jaw is better. Hey I'm sorry for what happened and I wish I could've done more but this was the best I could do."

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything," said the man as he held out his hand to Jack and they shook. "You know a lot of people are only out for themselves but it's nice to meet people like you. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Listen, give me a few days and I'll have you back at work." The man thanked Jack then disappeared into the shadows from where he came. Jack sighed and wondered if that barman the other night hadn't really poured him the two fingers he had asked for.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

The team drove hours through tortuous roads until they arrived at the capital city of Podgorica. There were still signs along the way that pointed to it by its old name 'Titograd' but soon they were there. The GPS guided them through the city down roads that only Chuck and Sarah with the help of the intersect could pronounce all the way to the University and after the last roundabout they head straight for the University Park where they stopped. Sarah and Chuck got out and looked around as Casey grabbed the container in the back of graphite.

"Chuck, can you explain to me now what you needed this for or do you plan on making a lot of number twos?"

"Not now Casey we've got company," said Chuck. John and Sarah circled behind him with hands on weapons as he went to meet their company head on. "I'm sorry if we have to bother you at this early hour but you understand the sensitivity of our experiment."

"Certainly the Rector briefed us. Let me introduce-"

"No please no names as I informed your Rector our work for Allmanna Svenska Elektriska Aktiebolaget is sensitive. All I require for my donation is the use of your ultra-high pressure unit for the night. I promise we'll be out of your hair before sunrise and you the richer."

"Just follow us we'll show you the way. Are you sure you know how to operate the press? We that is my colleague and myself would be happy to stay and show you how to use it."

"No thanks but we appreciate your kind offer." Chuck understood their scientific curiosity it was only natural but he didn't need prying eyes.

"I don't understand," said the other man as they walked back into a one of the science buildings. "I don't understand why you people couldn't do this work in your own labs. It seems to me you'd have better quality machinery and technology."

"Sush, not a word," said Chuck as he froze. "Those people have spies everywhere. You know we were the first to do perfect this process then poof all our research was stolen and we lost the patent. I don't know if you know what it's like to have your life's work stolen. Let's just leave it that I hope you never do."

"Poof," repeat the man looking at Casey.

"Poof," repeated Casey, he thought Chuck had played up the mad scientist bit but it definitely helped sell the story because the rest of the way they walked in silence. This time of night the only things running around were cats chasing rats. Sarah and Casey looked around as they walked both looking for an exit strategy if things went sideways.

"Well here we are," said the one man as he unlocked the lab doors and opened them up wide. Inside looked like something from a B rated Frankenstein movie but in the heart of the lab was what Chuck needed, the ultra-high pressure press.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here and see ourselves out afterwards. You don't have to worry about us."

"But if you want we can stay and help." Chuck had expected this a hail Mary play at the end but he had to disappoint them.

"I'm sorry that wasn't a part of our arrangement," said Chuck who nodded to Casey. He showed the two men out of their own lab locking the door behind them. When Casey came back he found Sarah and Chuck had placed the graphite under the press and Chuck was aligning it.

"Okay we're by ourselves what are you going to do?"

"John in one night I'm going to do what nature takes millions of years. Casey, we're going to make a diamond."

"Come again? I thought you said you were going to make a diamond? I'm not completely stupid and no wise cracks."

"Who me? Would I?" said Chuck without lifting his head. Things had to be precise if he was going to do what needed to be done.

"I know you can make synthetic diamonds but why the graphite?"

"John,-" Sarah interrupted "Sweetie can I explain so you can finish."

"Please Love I'd like to hear you explain it. I love when you speak nerd."

"Okay well John, graphite and diamond both are made of carbon. Graphite can be transformed into diamond by applying a pressure greater than 1,00,000 times the atmospheric pressure at sea level and by burning it at the same time at a temperature of about 3,700°C. These conditions of temperature and pressure help in rearranging the atoms of carbon in graphite into a diamond structure."

"Okay but aren't they just industrial grade nothing that a jeweler would want and certainly nothing that will pass for our rock."

"Ah my dear Casey," said Chuck as he began to fire up the machine, "that's why I asked Alex and Morgan to bring this graphite. This is extremely pure. The problem with using coal for this process is purity and it is something I have to be careful to. No diamond is one hundred percent pure it just doesn't exist in nature and making them from coal gives you a poor quality stone and for a lack of better words a dirty diamond, blues have a lot impurity in them."

"So what are we doing?" asked Sarah. "We'll never be able to make an exact duplicate and an expert will be able to tell this isn't the Nadan-I-Noor."

"You're right and I don't want it to. What we need it to do is to fool Dimitry. He might be good as a weapons dealer and a mediocre card player but he's no diamond expert, a little bait and switch."

"Sweetie you've been around my father too much. Chuck can you come and check out these gauges I think the pressure might be getting too high."

"We can't have that this is all the graphite we have and if it gets ruined we don't have any more. John watch these gauges if they go in the red let me know right away," said Chuck as he pointed them out to John then walked over to Sarah. "Sarah let me see but you should know how to operate this machine it's in the intersect," he said checking the gauges to find them normal and before he could say anything she pulled him behind the press.

"Christ you two come on not again," said Casey as he watched them disappear.

"Sarah, John's right this really isn't the best time for this but if you want," Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around her he kissed her.

"What? No, that's not what I meant but you can hold me. No there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Did I do something wrong? I should've explained to you my plan but truthfully it's been a work in progress."

"Sweetie why do you always think you did something wrong? I make mistakes too you know and I've made a lot. Chuck what I said before about you spending too much time around my father it wasn't a joke, I meant it. Please don't try to be him."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to which for the record I don't. Where's all this coming from? I know you're mad at him over Molly but does this have to do with your conversation with him on the boat?"

"Maybe, I don't know he said something that got me thinking is all. Let's just drop the whole thing I'm being silly and I'm making a lot to do over nothing."

"No, no wait something has got you worked up so what did he say? Come on you can tell me, don't worry I won't get mad I promise. If you want I'll cross my heart and hope to die?"

"Now you don't be silly. Okay Jack said he's kind of gotten used to the Schnook, you which is Jack's way of saying he likes you."

"That's good I kind of like him most of the time."

"Be careful around him and always check your wallet. Con means confidence never forget it around him."

"But there's more isn't there. What is it? I'm sorry I didn't see it before but it really hurt you whatever he said."

"Jack can't hurt me anymore I'm immune."

"I know you want to believe that," said Chuck as he brushed her hair away from her face then kissed her. "But we both know better," whispered Chuck in her ear. Then he lifted the head as she tried to look down to hide her watery eyes. "Hey come on you can tell me it can't be that bad."

"He said he trusted you and that he knew that you'd never betray me."

"That much he's right about but he said more and that's what's bothering you." She nodded then slowly spoke.

"He said that I should warn you that Dimitry's a shark and to stay out of the water. Jack said you had a good run the other day in the casino but you shouldn't let luck be confused with skill."

"If the truth were know my run had nothing to do with either skill or luck. I can't believe Jack doesn't know. Love, we've dealt with bad guys before but why is this one so special?"

"When he warned me about Dimitry, Jack said that I wasn't going to listen because I was too much like him and that I should do him a favor and make sure you didn't pay for him."

"What does that mean? I'm sorry but I'm lost."

"That I'll never be able to ever leave this life and if you stay with me or if I keep you with me I'll drag you down too. That someday I'll become like him. Chuck I don't want you to hate me and I don't want Sam to become like me."

"First of all I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that ever happening and secondly do you trust me? I mean really trust me."

"Of course I do, if there's one constant in my life that's you."

"Then if I ever think you're becoming like your father I'll tell you but you have to promise to listen. Now my Love we have a diamond to steal and a poker game to win."

"You know as well as I do the house never loses."

"Then I'm going to need some luck," said Chuck as he pulled her tight and kissed her.

"Yuck, come on we've got the free world to save and this isn't the time to be messing around playing what flavour of chewing gum do I have."

"Casey you know we've really got to write down this little one liners of yours."

"But a sock in it and let's get back to work."

"John I think you need a vacation when we get back. Don't you think Sarah?"

"Yes some place nice to be alone with Gertrude. You know someplace where it's just you and her. Someplace you can both call yours."

"Yeah like the firing range," said Casey smiling. "I always like the smell of gunpowder."

"Not what I had in mind but if it works for you."

"Let's just drop it we've got work to do. Chuck I think your ultra-high whatever is done. Do we pack up and go now?"

"No yet now comes the fun part I have to cut and polish it then we can go. John watch the door and don't let anyone in this requires precision. Sarah I need for you to pass me the tools I brought with me and most importantly I need this," he said as he leaned over to kiss her."

"Yuck I'm going to be sick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex were sitting in the galley on board the boat. Alex looked at her watch then looked across the table at Morgan and he looked back. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her then they both sighed. This stalemate lasted until Alex got up to get a glass of water. Outside in the bay a large tanker transited the channel close to the marina causing a large wake. The wake became a wave that entered the berths where the boat was tied up. The boat began to roll spending Alex sailing into Morgan's arms.

"Morgan what are you doing?" asked Alex as Morgan kissed her. "You know my father will kill you if he finds us like this."

"Some risks are worth taking," he said as he kissed her again.

"You know I wanted to explore the boat and there are two berths forward we can check out. That is if you aren't too afraid of my father."

"Me afraid of Casey no way I mean yes he could accidentally snap my neck or crush my face with one hand."

"Never mind Morgan," said Alex as she started to get up.

"Oh hell you live only once," Morgan said as he held her and kissed her again. "Now we do a little exploration right."

"Oh Morgan," said Alex as he led him forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men were sitting in a dark sedan down by the berths at the Yacht club. The gentle rain before turned into a down pour with lightning and thunder. The windows of the car were starting to fog so they had to crack them a bit but they risked the rain blowing in so they took turns getting out checking on the boat making sure the Carmichaels were on board then coming back to the car getting wet in the process.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" said the one man as he sneezed the coughed.

"As long as it takes just shut up and get out it's your turn."

"Are you sure it seems like I was the last one out. I'm still cold and wet plus I think I'm coming down with something. Why don't we just turn on the car and defog the windows that way neither of us has to go out."

"Where did you learn how to do surveillance? Don't tell me from your brother Martin, the guy who was electrocuted while he was supposed to be watching that Russian."

"It wasn't his fault he drank too much coffee to stay awake and that fence didn't have a sign saying it was electrified."

"Get out and make your rounds." The man reluctantly got out and in less than two minutes got back in.

"Boy it's really coming down now and it's turned cold," said the man as the other one stared at him. "What? I did what I had to do, aren't you happy?"

"There's no way you went down to the pier and checked on the boat then came all the way back in that short a time. It's physically impossible."

"Okay I might have gotten out saw their silhouettes in the window then came back. Don't tell me you haven't been doing the same thing. I've been timing you too."

"Okay, okay cut the crap this is going to be a long night."

"You can say that," said the man as he opened his bag and started looking for something. "I don't suppose you can turn on the dome light for a minute?"

"Why can't you just sit still, what are you looking for anyway?"

"I know I packed a thermos. Ah, here it is, good, good," said the man as he took it out and unscrewed the lid. "You want some coffee?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck labored over the synthetic gem through most of the night and his tiredness was starting to show. But he worked through it as he worked the stone through various stations he set up then once he was done he held it up to his lope then started back again. He wanted nothing sort of perfection.

"Sarah tell Chuck to hurry up we need to get back to the boat or it won't be dark enough for you two to slip back on board or to get Morgan and Alex off." As they were talking they heard a tool drop and Chuck complain. Sarah went back to see blood dripping from Chuck's hand.

"What did you do? Let me look at that."

"It's nothing just the hazards of the trade. Well I'm done," he said as he held the diamond in one hand while she bandaged the other. "I cut the stone like the original into an oval stellar brilliant. It weighs the same as the Nadan-I-Noor at 108.93 carats. I had to cut away almost forty-three percent of its original weight. It's a D-color diamond with exceptional clarity so what do you think?

"What I think doesn't matter it's what the expert will say when he sees it. But I have to admit it looks good and if I didn't know you made it, for me it would pass. After all it's got my five Cs"

"Five Cs? Carat, Clarity, Color, Cut, and what?"

"Chuck, she said as she kissed his bandaged hand."

"Good," said Casey, "now let's get out of here before we get a sixth C, cooked as in our gooses."

"Wait it needs a name. Diamonds all have names and so should this one," said Chuck as he held it up to Sarah. I know I'm going to call it the Eye of Sarah."

"Great it's got a name but if you don't get a move on it you're going to meet the eye with fist."

They left the lab and headed back to their van. On the way they met the two young professors again. Casey's reaction was to go for his gun but Chuck stopped him.

"There's no need they're our friends. Let me handle them."

"I could still gas them a little X-13 never hurt anyone."

"That's what you keep telling me but it should come with a Surgeon General's warning. Sarah please take John back to the van while I'll deal with our friends. I'll be right there," said Chuck as the two men walked up to them and started talking.

"We came by to see if you were done and were just saying that we hoped your experiment went well in the lab."

"I have to admit we're a bit curious about how your experiment went."

"We're a long way from a final product but it looks promising. There are some kinks we still need to work out but overall it went well. I wish I could tell you more but my colleagues are waiting for me."

"If there's anything we can do for you just ask."

"Well there is one small thing if you don't mind. Can you please mail this envelope for me? I've already addressed and here," said Chuck as he handed them money. "I just need for you to drop it in your mail." Chuck handed them a padded envelope and money then waved goodbye before he walked over and got in the van.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Nothing John, just a little surprise."

"Sweetie, really."

"Don't worry it's all good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitry got up and went over to his office safe hidden behind a framed artist sketch of the casino that hung in his office. He took the drawing off the wall and sat it on the floor then punched in the code opening the safe. Dimitry just stood there looking at the stone in the safe admiring the way the light sparkled off it. There was a sudden knock at the door then one of his men came in with a folder in his hand.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to wait until you we told to come in," said Dimitry as he took the folder. "What's this that report I asked for on Carmichael?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"What can you tell me," asked Dimitry ignoring the man's apology as he closed the safe door.

"Nothing much like Guido said there just isn't a lot. Carmichael and his wife head up an electronic security firm, Carmichael Industries but there are no pictures of them anywhere almost like they don't exist."

"Well they're on a boat down at the Yacht club if you want to go and take a look. Let me look through this," said Dimitry, "you can go." The man didn't have to be told twice, he could tell when his boss was in a foul mood. Dimitry started thumbing through the pages and after years of dealing on the black market using all types of false documents he developed a certain skill and what these pages were screaming to him was fake.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Dimitry went to his office early he stopping by the hotel dining room first where he grabbed a cup of coffee and a pastry to take. On his way to his office he crossed the now empty casino floor already the cleaning crew was hard at work vacuuming and putting things back in their place getting ready for another evening. He went to his office sitting his coffee on his desk along with what was left of his breakfast then picked up the phone and dialled a number before sitting down.

"Hey I'm calling to see how things went? Hold let me put you on speaker," said Dimitry as he took a bit off his breakfast then washed it down with coffee.

"Everything was tranquil and quiet down here Boss, not a sound. I guess because of the rain they stayed on board and were under cabin the whole night."

"Because of the rain they stayed under cabin you say? You guys did physically check the boat to make sure they were on board?

"Of course we checked Boss we got dripping wet from the rain in the process and our car smells like a goat herd."

"Good I'll make sure you get relieved in a bit so you guys can get dried out but I need you two back down there tonight." Dimitry hung up his phone then took a sip of his coffee and dropped it almost spilling some on his desk.

"Crap, great I hope this isn't the way my day is going to go," said Dimitry as he took the napkin his pastry had been in trying to sop it up before it got all over his papers. As he was cleaning there was a knock at the door Dimitry looked up at the door he could tell there was someone on the other side but nothing.

"Will you come in already or are you going to wait until the door rots and falls off its hinges. Christ who have I got working for me."

"Sorry Boss but after," the man started to explain but saw that it wasn't the case to continue. His boss was in another of his foul moods.

"Well what is it? I don't have all day. Speak up."

"It's the Carmichaels there here checking in. You left word at the front desk that you wanted to know if they showed up and well they took a suite up stairs. I over heard him say it was closer to the action."

"Action he said? What action? Which action," said Dimitry as his mind raced over possibilities he looked at his phone.

"Boss what to you want us to with Nikole and Ugo. They've been down at the Marina all night? I'm sure they're tired and need some rest."

"Tell them to get dried up then get up here for work and if they complain tell them they slept enough last night. You can go now and take this, it's already cold and tell the barman if he wants to keep his job he better learn how to make coffee. I don't want any more motor oil or he'll be making coffee with one hand."

"Yes Boss," said the man as he took Dimitry's cup and disappeared as quickly as he could and if he had anything to say about it he'd make himself scarce for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack spent a good part of the night batting around options and separating things into could do, should do and won't do. Trying to justify one way or another if he ought to warn Chuck that Dimitry was onto him. Sure he liked the Schnook but what was there in it for him. If he let things ride he had a good payoff coming but if he did nothing he risked his daughter hating him forever. That was if she found out that he knew and didn't say anything but could he take the risk? All this was churning around in his head when he looked up and found himself at the Yacht club.

"How did I get here," he asked himself realizing he was getting wet and there in the parking lot was a lone car with the windows fogged up. "Jesus now there are a couple of guys who used to ride the short bus to school," thought Jack as he ducked for cover.

"Okay Jack they're there so how do I get on board without being seen?" he said to himself but he didn't have to wait long. The car started up and the vehicle pulled out of the parking lot. Jack watched from cover as it drove out of sight. He was about to come out from cover when a van pulled up and Casey got out.

"Now what?" he asked himself as he watched Casey go down to the Marina and out to the boat. "There's more traffic down here then on a freeway during rush hour. Friend maybe this wasn't such a good idea," said Jack as he beat a hasty retreat deciding to go back to the casino where he could change and get warmed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey got out of the van and made his way down the pier then to the berth. He was in a hurry because he had the early morning shift not that there were many customers but there were always the little old ladies who seemed to live at the nickel and quarter slots. Probably their doctor prescribed slots as some sort of aerobic exercise or something.

"Come on let's go I need to get to work," barked Casey as he went down below into the galley but there was no Morgan and Alex anywhere. "Okay where are you guys? We've got to go."

"One moment," yelled Morgan from behind the hatch that led to the forward berthing compartment.

"Hey we don't have time," yelled Casey back as he threw open the door. Morgan saw the veins on Casey's neck pop up and salute, he knew he was in trouble. "Can either of you explain what's going on here?" asked Casey trying to speak in a calm tone but calm was what he was not. Morgan was standing there with Chuck's pyjama bottom on rolled up at the ankles and Alex had the top on with the sleeves rolled up. As far as Casey could see that was all she had on.

"Big Guy it got late and well we were sleepy so we decided to turn in and only naturally we made ourselves comfortable. If you give us a few minutes we'll get dressed and be right out."

"Why don't you and I step out so we can let Alex get dressed by herself?" said Casey as he grabbed Morgan by the throat and physically lifted him out.

"Good idea John, but can you let up a little you're choking me," said Morgan trying to speak as he turned blue. "I'll just step out with Casey and make coffee."

"How about some orange juice?" said Casey as he deposited Morgan in a chair in the galley. "Some fresh squeezed blood orange," Casey said as he started cracking his knuckles.

"I think I'll wait until we get up to the casino. Oh look at the time," said Morgan looking at the white band on his wrist where his watch used to be.

"Grimes do us all a favour and just sit there and shut up before I do something I'll like but will put you in the hospital."

"So how'd it go? Did Chuck-" Morgan didn't get to finish Casey took a banana from a fruit bowl next to the sink and shoved it peel and all into his mouth.

"Thanks Big Guy I was feeling run down I needed a little potassium from lack of sleep," said Morgan mumbling trying to speak through the banana in his mouth. Casey looked at him and growled. "Because of jetlag, jetlag you know the long flight over and not sleeping and wow is it hot in here. Okay shutting up and eating my banana."

"Good idea," grunted Casey. Soon Alex was dressed and out as she walked by Morgan she kissed him on the cheek then he went in the back to change.

"Yuck," groaned Casey.

"I'll be right out," said Morgan as heard what he thought were footsteps leaving. He shrugged his shoulders and finished getting dressed then came out to find Casey and Alex were gone. He went topside then down the pier and to the parking lot but no van. Casey had left him so he started walking to the casino.

"Not cool John, not cool."

"Dad this is really mean to Morgan and he doesn't deserve this," protested Alex as Casey pulled out of the Marina parking lot.

"Deserves what a broken arm, a broken leg or both? I can be accommodating."

"You want to know what we did last night, I can tell you?

"I'd prefer not to. Certain images can burn a hole in your brain," said Casey as he blushed and tried to stare at the road to avoid eye contact. "Besides, I don't need details."

"Dad if you knew me better you'd know what kind of girl I am and Morgan was a perfect gentleman last night we slept in separate beds."

"Good," said Casey thinking that Morgan might be stupid but he wasn't dumb and his life expectancy just leaped forward.

"No it's not good. Morgan is my fiancé we're going to get married someday so we're supposed to be a little intimate. But if you keep threatening him we'll never make to the next level. I wish you two would try and get along. Dad you're both the two most important men in my life and I don't like to see you two picking on each other all the time."

"Next level, he'll have to get a ladder and a booster chair then he'd need a running start."

"See that's what I'm talking about," said Alex getting upset with her father.

"Well I do it to make him a better spy and he does it because he's, well he's Grimes. Besides would you prefer me to be like him," said Casey as they watched Jack enter the casino.

"No never, I don't know how Sarah put up with him all those years and why she continues to."

"Alex, we don't pick our relatives and that goes for over protective fathers especially."

"Oh Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck handed the bell hop a tip then pointed out a corner next to the door where he could leave the bags. Sarah sweep the room for bugs while Chuck set up two computer terminals and tapped into the hotel's internal feed with one and with the other brought up the satellite link with Langley.

"We're clear," said Sarah, "you can start the uplink." Chuck worked the terminal and brought up the Director's office.

"General just wanted to touch bases with you before we begin. Everyone is in place and everything is a go. I never thought I'd say this but it's nice to see you at your desk."

"Chuck, Sarah," the General started to say but paused, "Agents Bartowski thank you. Now I want the Nadan-i-noor back and that slimy SOB. I want those Hydra people to think twice before they mess with us again."

"Yes General as I said everything is a go we should have the diamond in hand tonight and if everything goes as planned Silijack will turn himself in."

"Remember if anything goes wrong I won't be able to send in support so you're on your own."

"We know but aren't we always," said Chuck smiling, "everything is back to normal." There was a knock at the door, "we need to sign out General."

"Keep me post, Beckman out." Chuck closed both laptops and nodded for Sarah to go ahead then she answered the door with her weapon hand at the ready behind her.

"What took you guys so long to answer," said Jack as he walked in. "or do I want to know, no probably not."

"And come on in," said Sarah after Jack was half way into the middle of the room.

"Here this is for you," said Jack ignoring Sarah's tone dropping an envelope in front of Chuck.

"What is it? I assume you already know."

"Of course I know everything, it's for a private poker game tonight with Dimitry. All the details are inside but Schnook listen to me don't go. He's on to you and he's capable of anything."

"When you say 'on to me' what do you mean?"

"He knows you aren't who you say you are and that's enough. Charlie listen to me he's not the type to mess with. Tell him Sarah, please."

"Jack I appreciate the warning but-"

"But you're going through with it. Listen please I've been where you're at now more than once and more than I'd like to think about. You're at a fork in the road, don't even look right or left just please listen just turn around before it's too late."

"Jack that's good advice I just don't know why you've never taken it," said Chuck as he read over the invitation. "Who's supposed to be there Dimitry, myself and who?"

"Just me as dealer, I'll represent the house and Sarah of course."

"So it'll just be the four of us and no one else?" said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and she nodded back.

"You guys have something going on don't you? I can tell when someone's on the grift. Don't tell me because I don't want to know well I warned you that's all I can do. If you show up tonight you need to be in black coat and tie," said Jack as he left.

"Looks like we're on tonight," said Chuck as he came close to Sarah and brushed her hair back. "What is it? I can see you're concerned. It's Jack, isn't it."

"It's just what's going to happen to Jack after we're all done?"

"I'm worried about him too and I'll think of something. I won't let him get hurt after all he's the only dad we've got left. Now let's get everyone together so they all know what they're doing. This all has to go down like clockwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah walked into the private gambling room where Dimitry and Guido 'Jack' were sitting talking over the day's affairs. The room was decorated in black and red with a mahogany table with a red velvet center located in the middle and four matching chairs around it.

"I'm glad you could take me up on my offer," said Dimitry, "I thought you'd like to get a little practice in before the tournament."

"Thanks I appreciate the opportunity to meet all my serious competitors."

"Yes, about that it's too bad Madame Wong couldn't join us I'm sure you'd enjoyed her company," said Dimitry as he nodded to Jack to begin shuffling.

"I don't know if she'd really been that good an adversary to tell you the truth. She really didn't know when to raise and when to fold. I never told you but we played once she lost because she was going for a straight flush and just couldn't come up with the queen of diamonds."

"Yes that is hard when you need just one card but I prefer to use the whole deck. Let's start out with something simple and easy like five card stud that way we don't have to worry about blinds."

"Sounds good to me, and to make it more interesting nothing wild every card is what it is that is of that's okay with you."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Well gentlemen I think I'm going to step out for a while and let you have your fun," said Sarah. "I'm going down to the bar and will meet you Sweetie back in the room later."

"There's no need for you to go," said Dimitry, "as a matter of fact if you want we can deal you in too."

"No thanks this isn't my game so Honey I'll see you later," Sarah said as she kissed him then left and once out the door, "Chuck clear your throat if you can hear me."

"So Guido are you going to stand there or are you going to pass us our cards," said Chuck then he cleared his throat.

"Casey, Morgan meet me outside Dimitry's office," radioed Sarah. "Alex keep an eye on the monitor tell me when it's clear."

"And in three, two, one okay it's clear," said Alex as Sarah bent down and in less than a second she picked the lock on Dimitry's door. Once they were inside she went over and took the drawing off the wall.

"Okay Casey we have to be careful here," said Sarah as she looked at the keypad and flashed. She punched in the combination unlocking the safe. "Hand me the mirrors Morgan."

"I don't understand why we can't just grab it and run."

"Because John the stone is set on top a detonator, if you remove it the room will be filled with acid gas. If you do get away there are pin hole cameras that will take your picture and at the same time send an alarm to Dimitry as well as lock down the casino and hotel. Okay the mirrors are in place now for an added touch," she said as she tore some of the fabric for the sleeve from her dress putting it in the door of the safe before closing it.

"I don't know about this. You think this is going to work?"

"Casey a little faith in Chuck, his plans always work more or less."

"Right Morgan I think, hey Alex what does it look like outside?"

"You're good to go the guards just made a pass and are gone."

"Okay John it's now up to you. Morgan with me okay let's go."

They all left leaving Dimitry's office unlocked. Sarah went back across the casino floor passing by an artificial bush where she dropped her bag inside hiding it in the foliage then went to the bar where she ordered a martini. Casey went up to the Dimitry's private room knocking on the door before entering.

"Hey new guy you're not supposed to bother the boss when he's in here. Didn't anyone explain to you the rules?"

"I know but it's urgent, Mr. Silijack I need a word in private," said Casey trying to look as flustered as he could.

"Okay this had better be important," said Dimitry as he placed his bet then stepped outside with Casey.

"Mr. Silijack I just saw that blond woman that guy's wife," said Casey as he pointed at Chuck, "she just came out of your office in a hurry. I can't be sure but it looked like she put something in her purse that was shiny."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I know but we're supposed to treat these people who are here for the tournament with kid gloves so I came to you. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by coming to you?"

"No you did right wait here," said Dimitry as he yelled back at Jack. "I'll fold and deal me out the next hands until I come back."

"It's going down, isn't it," said Jack as he looked at Chuck who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Follow me," said Silijack as he ran down to his office with Casey in tow. "Crap, it's open," he said as he tried the door and walked straight in. "Stand right there," said Dimitry to Casey as he took down the drawing punched in the codes then did a retinal scan before opening the door. The bit of fabric from Sarah's dress fell in his hands as he stared at the empty safe. He was dumbstruck standing there.

"Sir is something missing?" said Casey needing Dimitry to leave.

"What? Yeah, Crap, stand here and don't leave for any reason. Do you understand for no reason what so every. Now tell me which way did that woman go?"

"I saw her go into the bar."

"Stay here," he said as he ran out heading towards the bar. Morgan waited next to the door for Dimitry to come running in and then as if on cue he walked in.

"Mrs. Carmichael, how do you find my casino? Did you like what you found walking around this evening?"

"Walking around? I've been here since I left you and my husband upstairs. How's it going up there anyway? I hope you're not losing too much." But before Dimitry could reply Morgan came over with Sarah's bag.

"Madame I'm afraid you dropped this over there when you came in," said Morgan as he handed Sarah her bag from the bush.

"That's not mine I've never seen it before."

"I just saw you drop it in that bush right over there when you came in."

"You must be mistaken that's not mine I'm telling you. Have you been drinking?"

"Give that to me," said Dimitry as he opened it and found the diamond inside. "Yes the woman is right this isn't hers. Leave this with me I'll handle it," said Dimitry smiling as he pocketed the stone then walked back to his office where he told Casey he could go.

"Well Agent Carmichael you all most got away with it," he said to himself as he poured three scotches then in one he added a white powder then stirred. "Yes almost."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Dimitry left Chuck with Jack after he discovered his office had been broken into and the diamond in his safe had been stolen but thanks to two of his employees it had been quickly recovered or so Dimitry thought. However, Silijack was determined from then on to keep it always on his person and to make sure it would not be stolen again. He walked back to his private game room when waved for one of the barmen to come in and serve them all a round before restarting playing.

"I hope everything is okay," said Chuck, "The way ran out in such a hurry I thought the casino was on fire."

"There was a little confusion but I sorted it all out. I'm sorry if this has eaten into our playing time so I thought I'd offer a round to make up. If I remember correctly Dewar signature was your poison."

"Yes thanks," said Chuck as Dimitry handed him a glass then one to Jack.

"Prosit," said Dimitry, "to your health." Chuck swallowed as Dimitry stood there watching and smiling.

"Dimitry I'd take this bottle back if I were you I think it's gone bad," said Chuck his scotch seemed a little off. It had a bitter after taste and a strange odor almost rancid like something gone bad.

"Why Mr. Carmichael mine's fine," said Jack, "as he smelt his then tasted it again. No, it tastes perfectly good to me."

"Your taste buds must be off as well as you game. Oh by the way I think your wife lost this tonight," said Dimitry as he handed Chuck the purse. "One of my men handed it to me and said he thought it belonged to her."

"She did? Doesn't look like one of hers but I can ask. Did you check to see if there was anything inside? You know all these little bags women carry around look alike to me."

"Yes I know what you mean but as you can see there's nothing inside," said Dimitry as he opened it up for them. Jack sat on the other side of the table watching this cat and mouse game got back and forth wondering when it would end and how it would end.

"Oh well I'll ask so shall we pick up where we left off?" said Chuck. Jack shuffled then dealt each their hand. Chuck was looking at his cards when he started feeling warm and began to sweat profusely.

"Phew you want to open a window in here. Is the air conditioning broken?" said Chuck as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was having trouble concentrating and his cards were going in and out of focus.

"Mr. Carmichael the bet is to you," said Jack as he looked at Chuck he could tell he was in trouble. "Maybe we should take a break then come back."

"No, no I'm fine I call and raise you fifty."

"Mr. Carmichael the bet was fifty to you if you want to raise you'll have to bet more."

"Right, okay," said Chuck as he placed another fifty. Chuck looked over at Dimitry, he saw a smug smile on his face then he looked at his drink. "Crap" in that moment he knew he'd been poisoned.

"I'm sorry but what did you want to do?"

"Nothing, I fold you know this hand was real murder and with the wait I think I'm going to have to call it quits and turn in. My wife is probably waiting for me already in the room and I really shouldn't keep her waiting."

"You sure you don't want to play a few more hands and try to get even."

"Not tonight but rest assure I'll be back."

"We can only hope," said Dimitry as he took the deck from Jack shuffling and smiling. It was all Chuck could do not to punch him but the truth was he couldn't and he knew it. He was in trouble and he had to get to his room.

"Mr. Carmichael you don't look so well do you want me to help you to your room," asked Jack. Chuck could tell Dimitry didn't like the idea and he didn't want to put Jack at risk but there was no way he'd be able to make it there without help.

"Thanks Guido I shouldn't have had that scotch on an empty stomach. I guess I look like a light-weight."

"Come on and lean on me," said Jack as he helped steady Chuck. "I'll have you up there in no time then your wife can take over."

"Guido when you're done can you come to my office I need to have a word with you."

"Sure Boss right away." Jack knew he was in trouble but not as half as much trouble as Chuck if he didn't get him some help right away. They left the room then walked do to the elevator on the way Chuck grabbed a salt shaker.

"This isn't the time to worry about your sodium intake," said Jack as Chuck tried to laugh. Jack propped Chuck against the wall as he pushed the button for the floor.

"I'm sorry Jack if I got you in trouble with your boss. You know you could turn this into a real job if you wanted. With the right backing when Dimitry goes under you could take over management."

"Will you try to conserve your strength and shut up until I get you in your room? I warned you he was a bastard. Besides where am I going to find the backing, and I don't know if I can settle down. Crap why am I having this conversation with you?"

"Because," said Chuck as he patted Jack on the cheek, "I've been poisoned, digitalis I think. If you can't get me to my room in five minutes I'll be dead."

"What! Use you Dick Tracy watch and call Sarah or call someone," Jack as he felt Chuck lean more into him.

"No you can't call Sarah she's still on mission with the rest. But even still you can't call Sarah."

"Why? She can help she's got training."

"She'll march straight down to Dimitry and shoot in the face in front of God and country. I can't let her do that I'll be okay if you help me. Alex should be inside knock on the door."

"Alex, Alex open up," said Jack trying not to attract attention. "Christ girl! open the damn door it's an emergency. I've got Chuck and he needs your help." Alex threw open the door and Chuck almost fell in the middle of the doorway.

"Help me get him on the bed," said Jack as she grabbed his feet and Jack his arms tossing him on the bed. Chuck made a slight groan when they dropped him.

"I'll call-"

"You'll call no one. Get me a glass of water and the trash can. Now move it," stammered Chuck he was having trouble talking. "Jack help me sit up."

As Jack lifted him up Alex went and came back. He took the glass and poured in the whole salt shaker then swallowed in. In just a few second he heaved into the trash can then dropped back on the bed.

"Alex, I'm worse off than I thought I need you to get the med kit. Inside you'll find a syringe that's marked adrenaline there should be two. Jack you're going to have to give it to me. Oooh," said Chuck as be brought his legs up to his chest.

"What's the matter?"

"Stomach contractions. Jacket pocket marker," said Chuck. He felt his heart beating like a race horse and kicking like it wanted out of the stall.

"Here is this what you wanted?" Chuck nodded taking the marker he popped the cap and he marked a spot in the middle of his sternum.

"Jack the needle has to go through the bone. Give it to me now."

"But Chuck I'm not doctor."

"Jack I'll be dead in two minutes without it and considering my terror for needles just do it. Alex help me hold me down. Jack hurry awgh," he said as he tried to roll because of the pain but Alex held him still.

"Jack just do it," yell Alex.

"Oh crap," said Jack as he took the syringe and with one blow he drove it into Chuck's chest and pushed the plunger. Chuck's contractions stopped but his heart was still racing.

"Oh God, Jack take that thing out," said Chuck, Alex hand me the portable EKG attach the leads. Good hold the monitor up so I can see it. Crap, ventricular tachycardia".

"Chuck I don't like the sound of that what's wrong?"

"The shot worked but it didn't do the trick. Listen I might go into cardiac arrest don't freak out. If I do you've got to use the defibrillator it's in the kit attach the leads turn it on wait for the light to turn red then charge."

"Charge? What do you mean charge?"

"I've got this Jack. Attach the leads," said Alex as she repeated did what Chuck had instructed her. "Okay lead attached turn on machine. Chuck the machine isn't turning on. Chuck, Chuck," yelled Alex.

"What? No, Chuck, Chuck not now," yelled Jack as he tried to shake him but Chuck had passed out when the EKG flat lined. "Call someone!" yelled Jack as he started CPR.

"But he said-"

"I don't care call someone now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sitting in the bar sipping on her martini when Casey walked through smiling operation bait and swap was a success. She looked over on the floor and watched Morgan working moving back and forth between the game tables. Everything had gone like clockwork just like Chuck had planned. Yet she just couldn't get over the feeling that something wasn't right. It was like a gnat flying around her ear that just wouldn't go away and it bothered her.

"Oh you're still here," said Dimitry as he walked over and sat beside her at the bar. "Barkeep I'll have whatever the lady is drinking."

"Yes, Mr. Silijack one dry martini coming up."

"I thought you men would be still playing," said Sarah as she started looking around for Chuck.

"If you're looking for your husband he's with my man Guido. Your husband asked him to go to your room. I really don't know why and I did think it was a bit odd," said Dimitry as the barman placed a martini in front of him. "huh this is good I might have to give my man a raise."

"So why did you stop playing? It's not that late is it?"

"Your husband said he was tired. Funny he said he thought you'd be there but here you are."

"It's a little early to turn in. Did you find the owner of that purse? You know I thought I saw a woman with it playing slots earlier."

"Oh I think I found its owner and sent it home. I do have to apologise to you for the way my people acted. Do you mind if I buy you another round your husband doesn't seem the jealous type?"

"Just one, we don't want people to talk."

"Strange you don't seem like the type of person who'd care what other people say."

"You're right I don't I was just concerned for you."

"Oh my dear you don't have to worry about me I know how to take deal with people."

Sarah was sitting there when she heard Morgan's ring tone then searched the room for him. She watched him answer the phone and the look on his face said something was wrong then she saw him run across the room.

"Look at that, I think I'm going to have to let that one go," said Dimitry watching Morgan push his way through customers to Casey.

"What? Oh yeah looks like he's in a hurry," she said as she watched Morgan talk to Casey. She caught his look as he glanced over at her and she knew.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go. You're right I'm supposed to meet my husband I guess I forgot."

"What about your martini?"

"Drink it yourself," said Sarah as she left hurrying out of the casino and up to their room. Casey held the door for the elevator so she could jump in on the fly.

"Alex called Chuck's been poisoned that's all we know," said Casey before Sarah could ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck slowly opened his eyes everything hurt even his hair hurt but he was alive. Looking over he heard Sarah arguing with Casey and Jack. She had her Smith and Wesson in hand and they were trying to keep her from leaving the room. He felt something strange in the middle of his chest and when he looked down he saw another syringe protruding. Glancing over to the other side Alex and Morgan where both looking at the EKG trying to interpret the reading with little success. He turned back over where it looked like Sarah was about to push her way past the two men. He mustered all his strength to speak.

"Love," he said as he raised his hand to her.

"Hey guys our boy's back with us," said Morgan as Alex hugged Morgan. "Dude, you had us worried there for a bit."

"Don't go, stay with me," he forced out in a low voice.

"I'm here Sweetie," said Sarah as she dropped to her knees next to the bed and kissed him. He felt her tears on his face as she continued to kiss and cry. "Sush, I'm okay what happened? The last thing I remembered Alex was warming up the defibrillator then I passed out."

"Dude you didn't pass out you flat lined. You were a goner for three minutes until Sarah brought you back."

"What happened? I don't understand."

"The batteries got discharged so I took you phone charger and hardwired it to the machine by passing the batteries," said Sarah drying her eyes. "I know it sounds nerdy but-"

"I love you," said Chuck as he reached around pulling her into him and hugged her.

"I hope this was worth it. I warned you about Dimity I told you he was a shark and capable of anything."

"Yes, Jack you did and I guess I underestimated how far he'd go and what he'd do when he had his back up against the wall. Casey did it we get it?"

"It worked like a charm. Look at this," said Casey as he handed Chuck the diamond. "I'm not much of one to comment but this is a nice looking stone."

"What do you think Jack," said Chuck as he tossed it to him.

"But how'd you get by the safe's internal security? I've been trying for over three weeks with no luck."

"Dimitry let us in. I got the idea from you when you said he'd give you the diamond so I thought why not. While we were playing poker Sarah and Casey-"

"And me," said Morgan.

"Yes and Morgan broke into Dimitry's office and opened his safe. The internal alarms only go off if you remove the stone so instead we used mirrors."

"Which made it look like the safe was empty."

"Right, so afterwards Casey came told Dimitry he saw Sarah leave his office putting something in her purse. So he went down with Casey to check and he opened the safe using the retinal scan which gave us complete access. He saw the safe was empty because of the mirrors then left leaving Casey there to guard his office while he went to find Sarah. As soon as he left Casey grabbed the diamond and removed the mirrors."

"But he's still missing the diamond? I would've thought he'd have tried worse if nothing else to find it."

"But he did find a diamond. Sarah dropped her purse with a fake in it at the bar. When Dimitry showed up looking for her Morgan handed it to him telling Sarah she had dropped it. Sarah denied it was hers and once Dimitry opened it he found his missing jewel. He thought Sarah had dumped it before she got caught with incriminating evidence. That's how we did the bait and switch."

"Well very good, very good indeed. You know Charlie if you ever decide you want to change from lawman to conman let me know we could hit it big together."

"Dad! Don't even try."

"Just kidding is all. Charlie I have to say I'm impressed even with your little hiccup here."

"What is it you say the bigger the lie the easier it is to sell. Well I think with this one we shouldn't have any problem cashing in. Now help me up Love I'm hungry aren't you? Jack I'm treating."

"You need to stay down and let the poison flush out of your system," said Sarah. "If you're hungry I'll go but you need to rest."

"No, I've got enough adrenaline in my system that I'll be lucky to sleep in a week. If Dimitry tried to kill me he'd go after you next. No, we need to stick together and if he sees me up walking around he'll think twice before he tries again. So I'm famished, Jack a little surf and turf? How are the oysters by the way? A little aphrodisiac to set the mood for the evening?"

"Is this you or the adrenaline talking?"

"We'll see tonight," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Well if all the excitement is over I need to get back to Dimitry I'm sure he wants and update as well as a prognosis," said Jack as he turned to leave.

"Jack my dinner invitation still stands and bring Dimitry, he needs to be there. Oh by the way will you please give Casey the diamond you put in your left jacket pocket."

"I didn't give it back?" said Jack trying to look innocent but Casey got between him and the door crossing his hands trying to look as menacing as possible. "Okay cop face here you go you can't blame a guy for trying can you?"

"Remember dining room in half an hour and bring Dimitry," said Chuck as Jack left.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're up to this? We've got the stone Dimitry will fall on his own we can just let him implode."

"Chuck I'm not one to run but we're out here on our own behind enemy lines in hostile territory there is no reason for us to stay."

"Dimitry just fired a broadside and I'm about to fire one back. We need to keep him at the table even though he doesn't know the game is already lost that way when his house of cards falls he'll have no place to turn to, no place to hide except to turn himself over. This will give Beckman what she wants a way to send a message back to Hydra to never try this again."

"Then we need to change. You know I could go for some blue points and we'll see Mr. Carmichael what the evening brings," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck I'm going to be sick. Okay Morgan, Alex we've got to get back to work and don't get any ideas especially after last night."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Jack rode the elevator down to the ground floor getting off in the hotel lobby then walked back through the casino towards Dimitry's office. His mind was racing as he asked himself all the possible questions Dimitry would grill him on. His answers had to seem spontaneous and above all believable but after all the bigger the lie the easier it was to believe. But as he was about to knock on the office door another thought came to mind Guido Merkens, the real Guido Merkens and football. "Okay Guido time to show your stuff. The best defense in a good offense," so Jack threw open Dimitry's door and walked in.

"Guido I didn't hear you knock" said Dimitry knowing full well he hadn't but taken aback by Jack's strange behavior he didn't know how to react.

"What did you do to Carmichael? Hell I could be an accessory or something. Dimitry I appreciate the job but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave. You're just going to have to find someone else for your tournament. Christ I can't be caught up in something like this I could lose my license over this." Not that he ever really had one but Dimitry didn't know that or he thought.

"Hold up a moment and let's take a breath. Caught up in what? All we did was play a few hands of cards then he got sick. You know he complained about the scotch being off maybe it was some sort of allergic reaction."

"Allergic reaction? I don't know but he is doing fine now." Jack was smiling on the inside, he still had the touch or at least he thought he did.

"He is? I mean of course he is why shouldn't he be, he just had to get the it out of his system. Really Guido who do you think I am some sort of monster." Jack wanted to tell him he knew exactly who he was but thought it best that he held his tongue things seemed to be going his way.

"I'm sorry I guess I just jumped to conclusions since it happened after that ruckus in the casino. What was going on that the New Guy had to pull you out like that?"

"Nothing, like I said upstairs just some confusion but I handled it and everything should be running normal again."

"Really because it looked like you were upset-"

"Let me worry about how I look," said Dimitry cutting Jack off. Jack realized he had reached the edge of the bubble boundary and it was best not to push any further. Dimitry continued to question him, "Since you brought it up how is Mr. Carmichael doing now? He didn't look so good when you two left."

"He seems fine now I left him with his wife in their room not ten minutes ago."

"That's good," said Dimitry but he was thinking that Chuck had to have the constitution of a bull. He had given him enough foxglove to kill an elephant yet he was still walking around among the living.

"Oh a by the way, he also told me to tell you that he'd like you to be his dinner guest this evening in a half an hour in our restaurant. He said that cards made him hungry and he hoped you had an appetite. I don't know why or what he meant when he said he felt like he hadn't eaten a bit all night. Is this some sort of inside joke?"

"No not that I'm aware of but he did look really ill so he might not have be aware of what he was saying or at least that's what I've been told happens to people when they're that sick."

"Yes that must be the reason. You know I think I've heard something like that too."

"You haven't eaten so why don't you join us, can be my guest." Jack understood what Dimitry wanted, he needed witnesses in case Chuck decided to get even and as Dimitry's loyal second hand man he'd be the prefect witness or he thought at least.

"Only if you think it would be alright I mean a guest inviting a guest well it does look a little strange and I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense this is my casino if anything the Carmichaels' are my guests too so come along and let's see what's good tonight. I think I saw Swordfish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Chuck and Sarah came into the dining room it was late but not that late. The room was full but not packed as he had anticipated. Chuck had Sarah wear her red evening dress with single strap, Swarovski sash and diamond earrings. Chuck wanted what he got the whole room to take notice of them as they walked through.

"You know Love you look absolutely stunning this evening," said Chuck as he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Thank you and you don't wash up so bad yourself Mr. Carmichael," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Reservations s'il vous plaît," said the head waiter.

"Carmichael, Charles and Sarah and oh we're expecting a guest," said Chuck then as the waiter was checking the register Chuck turned to Sarah. "Why do fancy places have to try and speak French when we both know neither of us speak it?"

"Sush he can hear you and besides you know as well as I do you do mon petit chou and it's all locked away in that pretty head of yours," said Sarah as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Follow me please and I'll seat you. Mr. Silijack left word that he'd be bringing Mr. Merkins with him and that they'd be a little late. Would you like to order from the bar I can have something brought over or would you like me to send you our Maître?"

"Neither, could you bring us your very best champagne chilled and in the back have them prepare four trays of your freshest oysters. I don't know if you have blue points in the Adriatic?"

"We have some of the best oysters this side of the Adriatic and I'll see to having them prepared ready to serve when Mr. Silijack arrives. If there is nothing else merci et bon appetit."

"Merci beaucoup," replied Chuck without thinking then he turned to Sarah and took her hand. "You know I was thinking how very lucky I am. Look around the room and what do you see?"

"Just a lot of over-dressed people eating, why?"

"I'm the only one who's lucky enough to be sitting here with you and holding your hand. All the men sitting in this room are envious of me and their dates are jealous but I'm the only nerd lucky enough to be going home with you tonight."

"Well technically speaking we're going up to our room not home which is thousands of miles away and we have a daughter we need to get home to."

"You're right but I still want to savor this moment. Times like this I feel I'm the luckiest man on the planet and that's because of you."

"Well maybe I can help you savor," she said as she leaned over and kissed him then whispered in his ear. "Sweetie you're not the only one who's lucky and maybe the women are jealous of me because I have you."

"I doubt that but I appreciate the compliment," said Chuck as he was staring in her eyes. "Besides I didn't even notice there were other women here."

"Excuse me," said a white coated man standing next to them as he pretended to clear his voice, "I'm sorry but would you like me to pour."

"Pour? Oh the champagne yes please just a little distracted," said Chuck as he felt himself being drawn back into Sarah's eyes and kissed her again.

"Will there be anything else?" asked the man but they both just waved him away.

"Wow," said Chuck as he came up for air.

"Yes wow," said Sarah as she caught her breath.

"You think we scandalized anyone Love," said Chuck looking around the room.

"Do you really care? I don't."

"Well a toast, here's to you to the best lover and wife I could ever hope for. I know I've said I love you a million times but I could say it another million times and it will always be like the first time, I love you."

"I love you too," said Sarah as they clinked then drank. "You'd better go slowly on the champagne I don't know how much your stomach can stand." Chuck brushed back her hair and just stared looking into her eyes.

"I know I miss her too and when we get back to the room we can call."

"What? How did you know what I was thinking? Do we have some sort of uplink that tells you what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah a mind meld."

"A what? You're making fun of me again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you're serious and I shouldn't be joking about this. No I was just looking in your eyes and I noticed a moment when you seemed distant. The rest was just a guess on my part, I'm sorry."

"Well, you were right Mr. Drake you've become quite the secret agent. I'm going to have be careful around you."

"Now look who's joking and speaking of danger man here comes Dimitry with Jack," said Chuck as Dimitry cross the dining room floor to Chuck and Sarah's table. After greetings they all sat down and the waiters brought out the trays of oysters.

"I hope you two like oysters I went ahead and had trays prepared. They tell me that your restaurant has the best around, we'll have to see if that's right."

"Yes we do, thank you and Champagne too," said Dimitry as he checked the label. "I think this is our best?"

"That's what I asked for so you should know. I wanted you to savor what victory tastes like before the tournament starts."

"That would be a little premature but I appreciate the gesture but are you sure you're up to all this? I mean you didn't look so well just a short time ago."

"Thanks for your concern but I'm sure it was just something transitory and I wanted to repay you for your kind offer to play with you in your private room."

"Oh really there was no need it's something I like to do when I have the opportunity which unfortunately isn't as often as I'd like."

"Oh here we go," said Chuck as the waiter brought over their trays and sat them in front of them. Sarah looked over at Jack as he looked back at her wondering how long the foreplay was going to last.

"Guido you look like you don't like your oysters maybe we can get you something else instead," said Sarah. She caught herself acting like the daughter instead of the agent because she knew he didn't like them.

"Thank you darling but I think I'll just wait until after the starter to order. But you're right I'm more the meat and potatoes type of guy."

"Too bad Guido, you don't know what you're missing but I find that people either love them or hate them there really isn't a middle ground. Dimitry some people put lemon or tabasco on them but I prefer when I'm served to take a few moments to just smell and savor them. You know why don't you of course you do who am I kidding you probably eat them all the time."

"No actually I don't I really don't eat here very often I just don't have the time running the casino and all my other endeavors."

"That's right all your other endeavors I bet that get's frustrating sometimes. Well you really need to take the time to smell them because they go bad so easily. You know that a lot of people come down with food poisoning from them every year because they just don't take the time to stop and smell. Did you know that three-quarters of oysters tested in Britain contained norovirus known as 'winter vomiting bug'. By the way how are yours?"

"Fine," said Dimitry as he began to sniff everyone worrying that Chuck wasn't trying to get even but he had already put lemon so all he could smell was that. "You know I'm really not that hungry and I just remembered an invoice I forgot to check on so if you'll excuse me I really have to run."

"Then a toast to the last man standing," said Chuck everyone at the table gave him a look. "What at the poker tournament? What else?"

"Oh yes, what else well here's to good luck but not too good," said Dimitry as he tried to save face. They toasted then Dimitry swallowed and ran.

"Well Sweetie I'd say shot fired and volley returned. I don't think he'll try poisoning you again."

"No next time he'll make sure you're dead," said Jack, "waiter can you remove all this and bring us some Swordfish I was told we have some fresh and bring whatever it's being served with. Oh and your can put the bill on Mr. Silijack's tab."

"Guido, you're going to get your boss pissed off, said Chuck, "we can handle the bill."

"Nonsense besides you've already taken care of pissing him off. I'm just adding the icing just like in the governor's mansion darling. If you don't have the authority-"

"You fake it," said Chuck. "Fake it til you make it."

"Schnook she's done good work with you. Just remember if you know all the cons-"

"You'll never be a sucker," said Chuck.

"See what I mean now where's our food I'm hungry," said Jack as he looked around for their waiter. He needed the guys in the kitchen to hurry up because he was due back on the casino floor and couldn't wait long. Dimitry would be in a black mood and there was no deed in poking an angry bear. Finally the food came and they ate.

Chuck continually looked over at Sarah as she sat there quietly not saying much nor did she seem to have much of an appetite just moving food around on her plate. Finally she gave up and took her champagne glass and knocked back the whole thing in one gulp. Jack finished then they got up together.

"I hate to eat and run but my boss will be looking for me soon and will want to know what we talked about. Can you two do me a favor until the tournament and try to stay clear of Dimitry. Actually why don't you take that boat of yours and tour around the bay until the tournament. Well I've said my bit so do whatever you want," and with that he turned and left.

"Okay, what's the matter and don't say nothing. Your father might be a little obtuse but I can tell when something is eating at you especially since you haven't eaten anything so what gives?"

"It's not that he's obtuse he just thinks about Jack and when he's like that he's so focused all he sees is what he wants to see. I guess that's part of what makes him good at what he does. I'm used to it by now so I just overlook it."

"But that's not what's bothering you so what is? And don't make me pry it out of you I really don't have the strength and this food isn't settling well on my stomach."

"Let's go up to the room so you can lay down and rest."

"I have to admit this was not how I pictured this evening ending and don't think you've wormed your way out of my questioning. I want to know what's wrong but it can wait until we're upstairs."

Chuck and Sarah walked out of the dining room and through the lobby where they saw Casey. They exchanged glances then went to the elevator passing Morgan who was taking a break with Alex in foyer away from Casey's area so they could be alone and unseen. They rode the elevator up then went to their room.

"Sit on the bed and let me take care of you," said Sarah as she took off his jacket and tie. "Now lay back," she said as she took off his shoes tossing them on the floor. She straddled him ripping open his shirt and lift up his undershirt to kiss his chest but as she did she saw the two puncture wounds from the syringes.

"Do they hurt," she asked as she touched the bruised areas on the chest then laid down on top of him listening to his heart. It was an automatic reflex like she had to hear his heart to make sure he was alive and okay. He felt warm liquid running on his skin and little sting from her tears as her salt got into the wounds.

"Shush, come here," he said as he pulled her up to him and looked into her tear filled eyes. "What's the matter? You still haven't told me."

"Well it's Jack and you. It's the way you completed what he said all of a sudden I was twelve or thirteen repeating those stupid things he says but it wasn't me it was you. Please don't learn from my father I beg of you Jack is Jack and let's just leave it like that. Chuck one Jack in my life is one Jack too many. I don't want you to become like him not even a little bit there's just too much pain there."

"I understand," said Chuck as he brushed her hair back and tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"No you don't and that's my fault because I haven't talked to you about it. In the beginning I told myself it was to protect you but now I wonder if I wasn't trying to protect myself by avoiding dredging up old feelings to avoid disappointments and opening old wounds. But I can't let you be fooled by him. Sure Jack on the outside is a nice easy going guy, someone you can like, an old friend or friendly uncle but that's just a part of the con. Remember con means confidence and that's how he lures you in then you get taken. Chuck I've seen the way you operate I seen the way you've taken down bad guys which is fine but please remember there's the world and then there's us. Leave Jack for work but you always be Chuck, my Chuck."

"Always," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I'll always be yours. Don't ever doubt that and don't ever doubt me." They were kissing lying in bed when Casey came barging in.

"Yuck you're at it again my God don't you two ever sleep."

"Yeah, we happen to be married and if you don't mind you could knock. Besides it's hard to sleep when you've got someone barging in going 'yuck' all the time."

"Oh sorry," said Casey as he knocked on the open door. "Better now?"

"Well I guess it's a start so wha's set your pants on fire? You catch Morgan and Alex on the boat again playing pirate."

"No! Huh? They were doing what?"

"John just tell us what's happened. Chuck was joking," said Sarah. "You might want to chill with the Morgan and Alex jokes if you don't want to visit Morgan in the local hospital," whispered Sarah.

"Good point," Chuck whispered back. "Sorry Big Guy so what's wrong?"

"Since when to diamonds break when they drop on the floor?"


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

There was a hush of silence as what Casey just told them sat in and to add to his bit of show and tell Casey held out the remains of the Nadan-I-Noor or its glass replica. Chuck sat up slowly in bed as did Sarah next to him. Their eyes seemed to be glued to the broken glasswork as if with their eyes they tried to put the pieces back together.

"Before anyone says anything I want to say one thing-"

"John you're above reproach no we need to think back. Can you tell me has it ever been out of your sight or possession?"

"No never I've had it on me ever since we grabbed it and the only time I didn't have it was when I showed it to you."

"When I was indisposed so to speak, but I flashed on it and it was the real thing then."

"But you weren't the only ones to handle it," said Sarah. "When you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker and we've just been suckered. Jack switched it, this has all the hallmarks of the shell game. He had this already in his pocket and he knew you'd catch him so when you called him on pocketing the stone he swapped it out and tossed Casey this glass one. He didn't give it back to you because he knew you'd be able to tell. I'm sorry Casey, Jack gave it to you because-"

"Because he wanted to dupe me to put it nicely, but why is he still here? I mean he's got the rock so why didn't he just beat feet and run."

"Because my dear Casey a two-bit thief has to run out of town as fast as he can, but a good con man well a good con man can leave whenever he wants."

"Chuck you know I hate it when you quote my father but you're right that's what he's thinking. Casey if you hadn't dropped this you'd have sent this to Beckman and we'd all be the laughing stock of Langley."

"I say we go nap and bag then torture where he's stashed it out of him a little bright lights and a rubber hose can work wonders for loosen the tongue or a pair of plyers and broken fingers might work too. He won't be grabbing things for a while but he might not be able to pick up fork anytime soon. Too bad Clinton outlawed waterboarding I was feeling like a little water sports."

"No, John I can't let you torture my father in law, he's family."

"But I can," said Sarah. "Chuck can't you see he's done it to me again. This is my childhood revisited all over again but this time, this time I'm not going to let him get away with it. I won't, not this time."

"Sarah can we calm down and take a step back. I know you're angry at your father and we all have a right to be but you can't go off and shoot your own father."

"You shot your mother."

"And she shot me technically twice I think is the running count. So what do you want? This is going to be our family tradition now. All relatives check your weapons at the door then please step through the body scanner. We might add a TSA check point and offer a free colonoscopy at Echo Park as well."

"Chuck you're exaggerating."

"No I'm being silly as silly as you are I know I am and I want you to see you are too. Love please don't spiral, Jack is still your father and you are his daughter."

"Don't remind me. You're always trying to justify him and I love for trying to make Jack into something he's not. I know him Chuck. I lived with him and he is what he is a crook."

"We could hang him up for a little by his thumbs just a thought. Make him feel a little uncomfortable at least I mean the guy took advantage of your being poisoned for Christ's sake Chuck."

"No John we can't and we won't. Jack will give us the stone in due time I'm sure of it."

"Sweetie I'd like to believe that and I hope you're right but his track record tells a different story. There's a lot riding on this I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Listen he put that Sheik's money into my bank account to test me. He wanted to see if I loved you and if we are here now it's also because of him. Jack paid for our wedding after the disaster we had with our wedding planner."

"Sheik Rajiv Amad and Daphne Peralta, yes you're right but I still don't trust him. Jack has disappointed me too many times in the past and we just can't take the risk."

"Chuck, I have to go with Sarah on this. He's her father and if anyone should know him it's her. You've seen his rap sheet."

"Both of you, do you trust me? Listen if Jack hasn't given back the stone before the end of the tournament then I'll arrest him. Sarah if we arrest Jack he'll go to prison. Have you thought about that and what that will do to Molly?"

"At least she won't have to see him carted off in handcuffs in front of all her friends then have to go to school and hear about it. She won't be called jailbird's daughter. No Molly will still be able to live a normal life, the same life she's living now I'll see to that."

"No, we will together and I won't let anything hurt her or you," said Chuck as he put his arm around her and pulled her into him close. Casey was getting uncomfortable with all the female emotions so he thought it best if he left.

"Well I'll see you guys around later," said Casey as he bid a hasty retreat.

"You know I think he'd pop a gasket if you hugged him one of these days," said Chuck. Sarah laughed as he dried her eyes.

"You're probably right and just think if you hugged him what'd happen."

"Devastation of apocalyptic proportion, hey I've got an idea."

"I'm really not in the mood anymore this thing with Jack has just got me down. I'm sorry I hope you understand."

"What? Huh no silly I wasn't think about that but I am now. No clear the head okay no I was thinking that since we've got the feeds back up and there's another half hour of Sat time left we could make that video call back home I was talking about. It might cheer you up that is if you want to?"

"Of course I do and thank you," she said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay let's get the feed up and see what's going on back at Echo Park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitry was sitting in his office behind his desk looking out the window. He got up went over and poured himself a drink then took it back to his desk. Something he just couldn't get out of his head, "so Chuck if you had stolen the diamond and almost got caught why stay around afterwards? Your plan is blown and you had to figure that I'd be coming after you so why stay?" He took out the diamond from his pocket and began tossing it up and down when Jack walked in.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? You might chip it or something, especially with everything that's riding on it."

"Diamonds are the hardest substance on earth so a little drop shouldn't hurt it."

"That doesn't mean it won't chip if you drop it. Diamonds like every stone can have faults and if they fall just right they could break or chip. I know it's not likely but it could happen and everything considered no a good idea."

"So I need to be careful with this is that what you're saying. But what if this isn't the real stone," said Dimitry as an idea just popped in his head. "This whole thing with Carmichael was an act to swap out mine with a fake, a piece of glass?"

"Now you've got me lost. You think that Carmichael somehow did what broke into your office and took your diamond? How? When? That was what all that confusion was about earlier, wasn't it? Why didn't you just come out and tell me?"

"You're right I should've but you're missing the point what if he did? How would I know? I've got my fence coming in but I don't want to spook him. These people from the diamond cartel are a strange breed almost like they belong to a secret society or something."

"Yeah I've dealt a little with them and it's never been pleasant."

"You have maybe I should be worried about you too," said Dimitry as he waited for a bit. "Got you on that one didn't I? What you hocked one of your girlfriends' engagement rings?"

"Yeah you should be in comedy," mumbled Jack.

"What did you say?" asked Dimitry distracted looking at the stone he was still playing with in his hand.

"I said I should call someone for you, you know to check and make sure it's real and not glass, someone who is discreet and quiet."

"I can take care of that and it won't take long," said Dimitry as he took out a _phosphorescent light and turned it on._

_"__What are you doing," asked Jack becoming a little worried that Dimitry just might know what he was doing and if he did they all were in trouble._

_"__Diamonds glow under phosphorescent light, glass doesn't so this is a quick and easy way to test as well as one I'm sure of." _

_"__Wait I don't know it that's such a good…." Dimitry passed the light over it before Jack could say 'idea' but to his amazement it glowed like the real thing because it was the real thing._

_"__Crap how'd he do that?"_

_"__You mean how did it do that? I don't know it's just something that happens I saw this on one of those channels on TV where they try to sell you everything."_

_"__After internet, the next most reputable source."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was just sitting down on the sofa, it had been a tiring day between Molly and Sam's needs. Sam had gone through an off day or as Emma called it 'Sarah days' because Sam acted just like her mother did at her age. She had just gotten comfortable when the monitor came on.

"Mom I'm sorry if we're calling at a bad time but we've been busy, this was our first chance and I didn't want to wait."

"I just got everyone to bed and was sitting down with Chuck's friend Rombauer. Today was a 'Sarah day' with Sam. Honey, your daughter can be so funny.

"A 'Sarah day', I think I know what you mean days when no means yes and yes means no."

"Something like that, you know there are times I look at her and it's like looking at you."

"I'm sorry if she's being difficult I wish I were there with you guys but we're stuck here with this mission that just won't end."

"Don't worry about it, I actually like being with my girls I just wish my big girl was here too. I miss you honey."

"I do too mom more than you'll ever know."

"Oh Chuck your mother called and told me to tell you that she received your package and not to worry she'd see to it."

"Thanks, if I don't talk to her before you, tell her thanks and I'd like it done around the time we finish this mission if possible." Sarah turned and gave him a look. "Don't worry it's all good. Well Ladies I think I'll leave you to talk you probably want some alone time." Chuck stepped out on the balcony to get some fresh air and to give Sarah time to talk with her mother.

"You know you're very lucky to have found a man like Chuck. He worships the ground you stand on that boy is really in love with you."

"I know sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream, but that isn't why I called."

"What did your father do?"

"How'd you know I wanted to talk to you about Jack? Of course you already knew he was here so you put that together with this call."

"Sweetie you always read too much into things. No it's just well you and Chuck have the same look when you talk about Jack as when he talks about Mary and I'm sorry if yours is my fault. I wish I had done other things and made different choices but I didn't."

"Regret is a bitter pill and once you start taking it you have to take it every day," said Sarah thinking about what Chuck had told her.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak up I'm having difficulty in hearing you."

"Oh nothing just something Chuck said. But I don't understand a look? I have a look? This is the first time I'm hearing about a look."

"Yes it's a mix of want and disappointment. Like I said I'm sorry if I caused it by leaving you with your father."

"Chuck told me once when Jack was being Jack that, 'you need to know that your father's sins are his and not yours. He said what I do know is that they weren't my fault and granted it can take a significant amount of time and an incredible amount of therapy to come to this realization, but the truth is I am my own person.'"

"Seems like good advice to me."

"What can I say? I married an articulate schnook. Lucky for me. 

"Now that sounds like your father so what's the problem?"

"I can't go into it because it's classified but let's say something fell into Jack's pocket that belongs to the US government and if he doesn't give it back I might have to arrest him."

"How does Chuck want to proceed? He doesn't want you to arrest him, does he? Chuck is a good man maybe too good at times."

"Chuck wants to give him opportunity to make restitution but I don't know if he will. I just don't know. He certainly doesn't have a good track record."

"No he doesn't. I don't know if this helps but you know why I always let Jack come home even when I knew I shouldn't and now I regret if you have to pay for it. But given everything I would probably still have done it."

"I thought you were a sucker."

"I know and maybe I was but I always hoped this time would be the time when he came home he'd realize what he had then put his adventures behind him."

"But he never did."

"But he never did, maybe I was a sucker and maybe I still am but that didn't mean I never loved him or I gave up on him. I kept hoping and I still do. Jack when he wants to be he can be a lovely man, a caring husband and father."

"You said it when he wants to be but the problem is that when he wants to be there's usually a con involved."

"Don't take this the wrong way but maybe this might help you. Chuck has a tendency to see the world and everyone around him like glass half full, especially his family and friends. You on the other hand tend to see things like a glass half empty. You've had too many disappointments."

"I'll take that about me," said Sarah but she wasn't sure about Chuck being the glass half full type. The truth being from what he told her they were the same except where she preferred not to talk especially about herself. He hid his pain in humor and joked when he felt like crying. Both had coping mechanisms they had perfected over time. They continued to talk until finally they were told they were going to lose the satellite so Sarah let Emma go back to her friend, Rombauer.

After she finished she disconnected the feed then went looking for Chuck. She found him out on the balcony looking up at the stars. He had stayed outside to let her talk with Emma alone even though the night was brisk and the wind cold.

"Aren't you cold out here? You could've come inside Sweetie I don't want you to catch your death. Do you want to come down with Pneumonia?"

"I thought you two could use the alone time and I didn't want to get in the way."

"Sweetie, never think you're in the way. Thank you for letting me in," said Sarah as she got close to him.

"You're my wife I have no secrets from you I'm an open book for you to read."

"A story we're writing together now," she said as she kissed him. "Your face is a piece of ice let's go in so you can warm up. Do you have anything you need to tell me?"

"I promise this isn't a secret with my Mom, it's a surprise and one I think, no I know you'll like. You know I have to work extra hard to surprise you. I'm game for lying in bed and talking if you want?" They went back inside and sat on the bed.

"Okay maybe you can explain to me your run the other day or the way you've been playing Dimitry. Jack seems to think it's luck but I don't. I saw you in Somalia and you've got that same face here you've got something up your sleeve."

"Sleeve no but okay watch this," said Chuck as he went to his jacket and brought back a deck of cards. "This is one of the house decks I borrowed from Jack when he wasn't looking. Here shuffle the deck then hold up a card."

"What's this some sort of magic act?" said Sarah as she did what he asked then held up a card.

"Don't let me see it. Three of clubs."

"Right but how? Here try this one," Sarah said as she pulled a card from the middle of the deck. "What's this one?"

"Ace of dimonds, how appropriate."

"Okay now you've got to tell me how you did it. I get the cards are marked somehow. They have to be but how do you know what to look for and where to look?"

"Here look at the back and relax let the flash come."

"I can't I'm trying but nothing, why?"

"You're trying too hard. The flash will come when you relax your brain. Flashing is like water in the house, it's always in the pipes but it comes out when we turn on the taps. When you relax your brain it's like opening the valves and flashes come. You know emotions get in the way they cause blockages and leaks. Now take a deep breath exhale and look at the card."

"I refuse to repeat a silly mantra or sit cross legged and I don't want to hear about chakras."

"Really, I was thinking about planting a Bodhi tree in the courtyard at Echo park."

"And I'll buy a chainsaw."

"Okay, okay just do like I say breath in breath out and look at the card," said Chuck as he put his hand on her stomach to help her control her breathing.

"I'm glad you didn't get this involved with Rick and Vicki. I might have gotten a little jealous if you tried these breathing exercises with Vicki."

"Will you be quiet and follow instruction and you complain about me."

"How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot?" Sarah said as they started laughing.

"Okay just forget it, look at the back of the card and read what's in between the two outside lines. I think you know binary language all you need to remember is the dash is a one and a star is a zero."

"My God you're right!" said Sarah as she started reading card after card. "Are you telling me Jack doesn't know?"

"No I guess he never learned nerd. Every deck in the house is marked and Dimitry knows it. My guess is Dimitry is keeping Jack around to act as a patsy if this secret got out he'd toss Jack under the bus."

"Do you think Dimitry knows who Jack is?"

"I wouldn't be surprised actually I'd be more surprised if he didn't. Think about it Jack is the perfect fall guy. When the casino goes belly up, money and diamond go missing all Dimitry has to do is point the finger at Jack, Guido Merkin aka Jack Burton convicted conman and thief. Jack will have half the world looking for him and Dimitry, Dimitry runs off to some tropical island. Love you also know what Jack is, don't you?"

"But Dimitry doesn't have the diamond."

"No worse, Jack does and once Dimitry figures out the one he has is a fake he'll come gunning for us and Jack. If not Jack first for obvious reasons."

"He's a lose end who knows too much that's why you insisted on seeing this mission through. You were looking out for Jack."

"Your father is family."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck woke up early the next day rolling over he watched Sarah sleep. How peaceful and calm she looked but he knew looks could be deceiving. Like the way she tried to hide the fact that she was worrying about Jack. Her blond hair cascaded down the side of her face like golden rays of sun. If she had been born earlier Botticelli or Titian would have fought over her to be their muse but instead she was his and he would do whatever it took to protect her, whatever.

He got up quietly from bed then went to the bathroom to prepare to go out. These were not the cards he wanted but he'd play them just the same. Standing in front of the mirror he looked at himself. The two bruises on his chest had turned to purple but they would heal and go away unlike the other scars he had accumulated in his spy career.

"Well Charles, are you up to this," he asked himself in the mirror taking a deep breath. Whether he was or wasn't it had to be done. He got dressed then wrote a note leaving it next to the bed as he slipped out. He looked at his watch as he got into the elevator pressing the button for the ground floor. It was early but not too early his target should be in.

Chuck crossed the hotel lobby like a large cat tracking its prey. He headed straight into the casino ignoring the closed sign that was draped across the entrance. He was focused on what had to be done.

"Hey you can't be in here, we're not open yet," said one of the cleaners. Morgan and Alex were on the floor talking to each other probably standing too close together for Casey's liking thought Chuck. "Buddy I'm talking to you," continued the man becoming angry because Chuck was ignoring him. But Chuck was looking for his prey. Casey heard the man yelling at Chuck he turned to look but he was supervising slot collection and couldn't leave his post not without blowing his cover. "Buddy are you listening to me," said the man as he came up and this time grabbed Chuck by the collar.

"Mister if you want to be able to use that arm I'd suggest you remove it and point me in the direction of your pit boss, Mr. Merkins."

"I'd like to see you make me. I'm fed up with you big shots coming in here thinking you own the place. Buddy, are listening to me or are you stupid or something?"

Chuck was in no mood to deal with attitudes. He circled his arm under the man's then popped off his assailants grasp changing up the roll off into a leopard paw strike to the man's throat causing him to him to stagger back gasping for air unable to speak. The whole thing happened so fast and with such fluidity of motion that it looked like Chuck barely touched the man. Needless to say the man's friends quickly pulled him away and gave Chuck a wide berth.

"Hey are you looking for me," said Guido as he got in between Chuck and a growing crowd of malcontents. "I think you were looking for me. Is there something I can help you with friend?"

"Sorry about your man but I did warn him. Yes there is something I need from you or better offer. What I'm saying is I want to take you out to breakfast. I hear they make good French toast in your restaurant. We might get some whip cream and some fresh strawberries to go with them." Chuck realized after everything that had just happened his request might have sounded strange but the mood he was in he really didn't care.

"I'm sorry but the casino has a strict no fraternization policy between staff and guests. I'll take a rain check until after the tournament if you want?"

"That will be too late. Tell me have you had breakfast yet?"

"No but that doesn't change things I still can't be seen with you," said Jack trying to tell Chuck to go away but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Well, didn't your boss tell you to keep an eye on me while I was in the hotel? I'm just saying couldn't you do both have breakfast and watch me? Seems to me you'd be killing two birds with one stone and he should be happy with that?"

"You're not going to let me say no are you," Jack could see Chuck was determined to have this breakfast _tête_-à-_tête_ with him and there could only be one reason why. "Listen I need to tell my boss then I'll meet you there."

"Good I'll get us a table and wait for you but don't bring Dimitry this is a breakfast for two. Don't think you're going to get out of it I expect to see you there soon. And Guido don't make me come back."

Jack disappeared into the back going to Dimitry's office and Chuck turned to leave but as he left he felt all the eyes on the floor follow him especially Casey's. Chuck could only image what Casey was thinking and maybe part of it was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack knocked on Dimitry's office door then went in where he found him sitting behind his desk with the rock in the middle staring at it. He looked up at Jack like he was in some self-induced trance then coming out of it recognized him.

"What's going on? I saw on the monitor the altercation on the casino floor. You need to let that guy go we can't have staff laying hands on customers at least not in public or without my orders."

"We can't he works for the cleaners and they're contractors. The most I can do is make sure they send him someplace else from now on, but what I came to tell you is about what happened afterwards. I've got to go have breakfast with Carmichael, he's insisted I come even after I told him about policy. He wouldn't budge."

"It might not be such a bad thing for you to go to breakfast with him. You can find out what he's up to and report back to me. You know like what you did with Madame Wong. Are you up to it? I know Carmichael can be intimidating."

"I'm not scared if that's what you're implying. Okay I can be you're inside man like your man in Havana."

"Why Havana? What does Havana have to do with Montenegro?"

"Never mind, so just to be clear you don't mind if I go?"

"No and even if I did he'd probably just find another way to get to you so this is for the best. No go ahead but I expect a full report as soon as you're done."

"No problem Boss but do you think it's wise leaving that stone on your desk like that I mean with all the people coming in and out? I mean they tried once so do you think it's safe?"

"I thought it was safe before but Carmichael proved me wrong so as long as I have an eye on it nothing can happen. Now go I assume he's waiting for you?"

"Yes he's supposed to have a table for us."

"Good, I don't think you should keep him waiting," said Dimitry smiling across from his desk.

Jack left wondering what Dimitry had in mind and he was still puzzling over it when he closed the door behind him. After Jack left Dimitry made sure he wasn't coming back by checking the monitors. Then once he was certain he pulled out of his desk draw a folder that he had been looking over before Jack came.

"So Guido what little secrets we have," Dimitry said to himself as he leafed through the hefty dossier. "Here we go," said Dimitry as he thumbed down a page then began to read, 'Jack Burton, con man, thief, thought to have had a known female traveling companion believed to be his daughter until his arrest by the ATF in San Diego in,'" then Dimitry stopped reading and began to do calculations in his head then smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was sitting in the dining room next to the window taking in the early morning sun. Not exactly the ideal place if Chuck had been expecting snipers but he wasn't, at least not yet. When Jack arrived Chuck had a craft of coffee on the table and was sipping on a cup. Seeing Jack he got up and waved him over pulling out a chair inviting him to sit down.

"Was that martial arts demonstration necessary? Dimitry wants me to get rid of that guy just because of you."

"Touching that you act so concerned," said Chuck. His cold attitude took Jack by surprise this was something he'd never seen before a callous Chuck.

"Charlie is there something wrong with you today you're not acting your usual chipper self. I know near death experiences can rattle you but there's no need-"

"You think that's what this is?" said Chuck cutting Jack off. "Listen you'll never know who many times I've come even closer but that's not what's wrong and you know it. Shall we cut to the chase Jack I know, we know, you palmed the stone."

"Palmed the diamond, who me? Come to think of it you know Dimitry's been acting funny he might have been on to you so he moved the diamond before the heist."

"And did what with it?" said Chuck feeding Jack rope to hang himself with.

"I don't know like maybe putting a glass replica in the safe so you guys grabbed the wrong one. That sounds reasonable to me."

"Sounds reasonable and almost believable but that's not what happened. Jack you want in on a little secret about that stone in Dimitry's safe."

"Actually he's carrying it on himself now," said Jack trying to manoeuvre seeing if he had wiggle room but Chuck wasn't giving him any.

"Jack, I made the stone we substituted the diamond with and among my other talents I'm an expert gemmologist," said Chuck even though technically the intersect was. "So when Casey gave me the rock I could tell it was real and next time you use glass at least try to get your facets right. So don't even try to play it off we know you've got it and you're going to give it back."

"Or what Cop face is going to beat me within an inch of my life. Very dramatic but I don't think Sarah would let that happen or you for that matter. No I think I'll hold onto it for a little while so I can weigh my options."

"Options, the only option you have is to live or die. What do you think Dimitry has planned for you when this little poker tournament is over? I can tell you, a bullet in the back of the head and an acid bath. Jack you're playing with fire and you're about to get burnt. Christ man, I could have you dropped into a hole somewhere and you'd never see the light of day again. Don't think I haven't considered it. You'd just disappear no more pain for Molly and most important to me no more pain for Sarah."

"Then why haven't you? Because your too nice a guy."

"No Jack that's where you and everyone else is wrong about me. I've done things, things I'm not proud of but I've done them to protect the people I love and you know what I'd do them again. So don't fool yourself, when the rubber hits the road I will do what I have to do even if that means terminating you with prejudice to protect Sarah."

"And that's why you haven't. Chuck you need to keep your feelings close or they can make you weak and be used against you like now."

"No Jack they are what make me strong and resolved. The only reason we're having this conversation is it would destroy Sarah to find out I had a hand in you demise."

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic schnook? My demise yes it will come but not after my big job, my Mona Lisa."

"You're so concentrated on the job you haven't figured out you're being played. Dimitry has set you up and when this all goes to crap and it will you're the guy everyone is going to blame but don't worry no one will find you. Dimitry has probably already taken all this into consideration he's probably either going to dissolve your body which might take too much time or simply he's going to put you in a barrel then dump you in the bay, Jack in a box. Either way you're dead, game over. In the end it will be Dimitry who gets away."

"Nice try but you can't scare me. Chucky when you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker and your face was convincing but I'm not buying it."

"Jack this is no con. You think Dimitry brought you here because of your good looks? You're being set up. Why can't you open your eyes and see? Listen let's go at this another way, how much do you think you can get for the stone?"

"I don't know more than your company would be willing to pay plus I have expenses as well as overhead and I have a lot of overhead."

"Jack you know if you take that stone to a fence you're not going to get asking price so you're going to have to take what's offered which will be a small portion of what it's actually worth."

"I could have it cut up and sold off in portions a little bit at a time. I could easily bankroll my life on easy street."

"Then you're going to have to find someone you trust to cut it and not turn you in. That my friend will be some feat, considering the reward that will be out on your head. Then you're going to have to worry that the diamond consortium doesn't come knocking on your door asking where you got all the unmarked diamonds not to mention the group that organized the heisted. The very same one Madame Wong worked for. You don't think they'll let you go, do you?"

"Enough with the scare tactics, are you going to make me an offer?"

"This is what I can personally guarantee; I'll finance your takeover of this casino after Dimitry. The agency will shore up your cover and be a silent partner with you having full control. We're looking for friendlies in this region so this would be a golden opportunity for them and for you. Jack I can make this work for you if you let me."

"Why would you do this for me Schnook? How do I know I can trust you?"

"Jack, because you're family but don't think I'm doing this out of some sense of duty towards you. I'm not I'm doing this out of pure selfishness something I think you can understand. I don't want to hurt Sarah. If I arrest you and lock you away Sarah will come and try to rescue you which would for all practical purposes end her career within the agency and worse make her wanted. She'll end up with a target on her back like when she was a kid with you. Jack I won't let that happen."

"How would you stop her?" Jack asked as their breakfast went from cold to frozen.

"Jack I wouldn't stop her I'd stop you permanently. Like I said don't underestimate what I will or won't do for Sarah. Better she be mad at me with our daughter than in prison or worse dead because some young agency hotshot got lucky. No Jack I'll put you under before I let that happen and suffer the consequences. This is not a threat like what Casey or Sarah made, they have to follow agency protocols. No Jack this is Charles Carmichael in the flesh speaking and I don't make threats I make promises. The only thing I can promise if you blow me off is that it will be painless and quick."

"Are you going to give me time to think or is this it?"

"Jack I can give you until the end of the tournament after that I'm coming for the stone and don't think I'm the only one who'll be coming. You're out of your league and swimming in water too deep for you."

Chuck finished speaking and stood up when he saw Sarah enter the dining room. Getting up he waved to her to come over.

"Well I've got to get back to my casino," said Jack making an excuse to leave as he got up to go when Sarah got to the table.

"I think we need to talk," said Sarah trying to get Jack to stay.

"Anything you've got to say your husband already told me," Jack said as he left in a hurry. Sarah looked at Chuck as he picked up a menu.

"They have pancakes and French toast which one would you like? My father promised us pancakes, your father served you French toast I wonder if they have waffles? That's what we need a nice neutral breakfast without emotional baggage."

"I think you need to tell me everything but waffles first maybe with a scoop of rocky road would be nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack went back and reported to Dimitry about his breakfast with Chuck. He made up some story about Chuck wanting some last minute instructions about the tournament and clarification on some of the rules. As he was telling Dimitry his lie he caught a glance of Silijack's appointment schedule. Not that he believed Chuck but Jack thought it couldn't hurt to find out so after he was dismissed he hung around outside until he saw Dimitry leave for a meeting then he snuck back in after picking the lock.

"Okay Dimitry let's have a look," said Jack to himself as he went to where he knew Dimitry kept all the employee records but his wasn't among them.

"This is odd, mine should be here. Well if it isn't here he's got to have it somewhere else. He sits at his desk all the time," said Jack as he continued to talk to himself not for anything else but it helped him calm his nerves to hear his own voice. He picked the locks on the desk drawers then started rifling through them.

"Crap, you're not here either. Hey wait a minute," said Jack as he noticed the outside of the one drawer looked deeper than the inside.

"Dimitry really, a false bottom, what an amateur move," said Jack as he lifted out the false base revealing a second compartment with a Walther PPK lying on top of a folder. Jack gingerly picked up the weapon setting it on the desk then got the folder opening and started leafing through the pages. What he read stunned him for a moment. Jack Burton was written on every page along with all his exploits even some he had forgotten about. The name Guido Merkins was there under former aliases.

"Crap Chuck was right now who was the class A Schnook?" There was a double crap because Jack saw on the monitor that Dimitry had returned early and was heading for his office. He knew he had to get out of there but there wasn't enough time.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Jack felt a moment of terror but he'd been caught in these situations before. The key was not to panic and to keep a clear head. He quickly put things away back the way they were. He kept glancing over at the monitor watching Dimitry so he could time where he was. He slid back in the false bottom and put the papers back on top then closed the drawer locking it like it was before. Then he got up made sure the chair was in the same spot then ran to the door and stood behind it. This part was all about timing and finesse.

"Jack the door," he told himself he forgot to lock it. Reaching down he locked it from the inside just before Dimitry put in his key. The door swung open and Dimitry came in Jack slipped behind his Boss as he walked into the middle of the room then he knocked on the door behind Dimitry. His Boss turned around and thought Jack had just come up behind him to talk.

"Boss I thought I'd tell you that the cleaners have finished and the floor is ready for this evening. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"What? You know I don't care about the cleaners and getting the floor ready, those details are your job. Besides I just walked through to main floor so you're telling me old news. You feel okay you look a little strange."

"No I'm fine, never better as a matter of fact but thanks for asking. You know it's nice to work for a Boss who's so concerned about you."

"What can I say Guido you're the heart of this operation everything depends on you. I'm just the Boss but you're my captain."

Yes, Oh Captain, My Captain."

"What was that?" asked Dimitry puzzled

"Just remembering 'Leaves of Grass,' said Jack and what happened to the Captain.

"Well it might be legal in Colorado and Amsterdam but it's not here so you'd better not get caught with it." Jack looked puzzled at Dimitry. "Grass, have you been smoking it this morning? I know this Carmichael guy has gotten under your skin but this is not the time to go crazy on me."

"No you're right we need to keep our wits about us, a clear head and all that. Well, I need to get back out in the trenches, is there anything else you need?"

"Well, now that you mention it that New Guy, John Casey, he and that runner left the floor the same time that Carmichael's wife did. What's her name again?"

"Sarah, I believe is her first name," said Jack wondering why Dimitry was baiting him with Sarah's name. He was good with names and all of a sudden he couldn't remember Sarah.

"Yeah that's right Sarah Carmichael. Guido are you following me here?" said Dimitry noticing Jack was distracted.

"What? Yeah, Mrs. Carmichael you were talking about, what did I notice that John Casey and this other guy left the same time as she did? Dimitry that doesn't mean anything? We've got people coming and going all the time. We don't monitor our employees' breaks or when they go to the bathroom."

"Strange that the CCTV in the hallways and hotel went down the same time she left."

"Actually it went down earlier I had a call into the repair people before we went to your private room and she was there then so it all might just be a big coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences do you? I want John Casey and this other guy laid off until to tournament," said Dimitry as he handed Jack, Morgan's jacket.

"This is the guy you're talking about? I know what happened his girlfriend is another runner we have, Alex. You see this Alex hurt herself. Don't ask me the details I don't know how and frankly I really don't care but it put us in a pinch for a bit because we were shorthanded."

"Okay how does this explain the coincidence," said Dimitry getting anxious and tired of listening to Jack.

"Well this guy Morgan went to Casey and asked permission to go see to her. I wasn't around so he told him it was okay then he came and found me. Yes, now to think of it, it was about the time that all this with Carmichael happened that was the reason I wasn't around because I was helping him to his room."

"So this is the explanation about what happened and why they all seemed to leave at the same time," said Dimitry thinking the whole thing seemed so farfetched that is just might be true.

"What? I'm your most trusted or distrusted employee here? First you were singing my praises and now you're doubting my word? So what do you want me to do? Do you still want me to lay off Cop face and the baby Yeti?"

"No, no I might have over reacted but you're not the only one that Carmichael has shaken up. No forget about what I said and keep them on the schedule. But quietly verify the girlfriend's accident and keep an extra eye out on them. I want to know where they go on breaks and if there's even the smallest doubt they get the boot.

"I understand," said Jack as Dimitry smiled at him and thought, 'but no you don't but you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed and finally the tournament was about to begin but there still was no Jack and more importantly there was no diamond. Beckman was biting at the bit asking where the diamond was and Chuck couldn't keep up much longer telling her the check was in the mail. Something had to be done soon but with the tournament starting all that was put on the back burner until it was all over.

"Sweetie I've got you a little present for good luck I hope you like it," said Sarah as she brought out a new tuxedo.

"It's tailored," he said as he tried it on looking at himself in the mirror, "how did you get my measurements without me doing a fitting?"

"You're not the only one who's got an eye for detail," she said as she grabbed his bottom.

"I wish we could explore this conversation in more detail but I've got to go downstairs. I guess there's no word from Jack. I'm sorry I tried to talk to him."

"It's okay," said Sarah as she straightened Chuck's bow tie, "Jack only listens to Jack and besides if you have no expectations you can't be disappointed."

"You and I both know that's what you say but it's not what you feel and I'm sorry I thought I could get through. Your dress is hanging in the closet by the way."

"What dress? I'm wearing this," she said wearing the same blue number from the private game night with Dimitry."

"I'd prefer if you wore the one I bought you. I had it flown in from Paris thanks to Hannah." Sarah gave him a look. "Just take a peek if you like it wear it, if not you don't have to I just thought it'd look nice on you."

"Project runway again? Okay let me look at it," said Sarah as she opened the closet door then the garment bag too. "Strapless Versace huh nice I like the feel and the cut is a little daring but you've got my tastes down to a tee but Chuck it's violet isn't that supposed to bring bad luck."

"Maybe on stage but I think we can mix it up a bit. I need to go down for the opening if you want you can change and meet me. I'll join you at the bar during the breaks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was directed over to the table by Jack to his place. Sitting around him were nine other players including Dimitry who nodded to him as he sat down. Looking around the table Chuck flashed one after one all his opponents were on Langley's Most Wanted. Chuck blinked his eyes recovering from the flash smiled as he looked around the table.

"Hey what are you looking at," said one of the meanest looking players with a scare that ran down his face.

"Sorry friend but what's your name tag say George? Where's John, Ringo and Paul at? Or were they too busy?"

"Can we cut the crap and start playing?"

"Excuse me I didn't get your name either, Mick is it? Keith too tired. Age is catching up with him but you have to admire the man he still rocks on."

"Do you mind telling us who you are Mister Chuck?" said the man next to him looking at Chuck's welcome sticker.

"Sure friend the name is Carmichael, Charles Carmichael. Some of you might have heard of me I can tell you I know each and every one of you but we're not here to talk about work are we, we're here to play cards. However, I'm game for any side bets that ends in incarceration."

Chuck's ploy worked he got the rest of the players agitated which was what he wanted that would make playing them that much easier. As he was thinking that this was one of his finest hours the word Mona Lisa came to mind as he looked over at Jack. Now was not the time to get too cocky he still had to land the whale and hope that Pinocchio would do the right thing.

"Okay Gentlemen shall we begin," said Jack, "High card for dealer position goes to Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones is the small blind."

"How original," snickered Chuck as he played with his chips.

"And it's five thousand Mr. George, the big blind, Ten thousand. 

"Okay, next," said Jack. "Mr. Mick to you."

"Check," he said pushing Ten thousand out.

"Mr. Ted," said Jack.

"Check."

"Mr. Carmichael the bet is to you."

"Bet. Fifty thousand."

The bets went around the table until they reached Dimitry who was sitting looking at Chuck across the table.

"Mister Dimitry it's fifty thousand to you."

"Bet. One hundred thousand."

Jack dealt out the flop and everyone was looking at their cards except Chuck. He was looking over at Sarah who just walked in with the dress he bought for her. He was smiling at her as the second round of betting began.

"Mr. Carmichael it's up to you, excuse me Mr. Carmichael," said Jack trying to get Chuck's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just momentarily distracted. What was the bet?

"A hundred thousand but maybe you'd like to look at your cards first?" said Jack. He, like everyone else at the table, were thinking Chuck's behaviour was at the least a little strange.

"Call," said Chuck as he passed another fifty thousand.

Sarah worked the room. She walked up to the bar and sat down on a bar stool so that the slit in her skirt opened.

"Can I get you something Mrs. Carmichael," asked the barman. She hesitated after the other night's events but considering the crowd Dimitry couldn't afford the bad publicity.

"I'll take a champagne, please." The barman served it and she slowly brought it up to her lips and sipped. As she sipped she felt all the eyes in the room looking at her but she only cared about the two that were looking at her from the poker table, Chuck's.

"Mister Dimitry to you."

"Bet. Two hundred thousand."

"Okay gentlemen you have been called. Showdown, please."

"We have a straight for Mister Dimitry, ten high." 

"Mr. Carmichael?"

"Just a pair. Send the barman over, please," said Chuck so Jack signalled of for the man to come over.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carmichael I'll be right back," said the man as he pushed a bowl of nuts close to her then went over to her husband.

"I'll take two fingers of Hirsch Reserve. Wait. You wouldn't happen to have Martin Mills 24 would you?"

"Yes, we do as a matter of fact."

"Yes Virginia there is a Santa Claus," said Chuck as everyone looked at him wondering if this could be the hot shot agent that was wreaking havoc with their respective organizations. "Bring me two fingers of that and give the same to my wife, please."

"Can we get back to playing poker" said Dimitry visibly upset.

"Oh I should explain," said Chuck as the barman sat down his drink. "Martin Mills is a fictitious distillery that shows up every Christmas morning at random bars, often served for a hundred dollars an ounce. If you order it and they say they've never heard of it or that it doesn't exist just tell them that yes Virginia, Santa Claus does exist and the proof, all 95.6 percent, is in the bottle."

"You know, I'll have one of those," said Paul

"So will I," said Mick.

"My friend, bring me one as well."

"Keep the ice bring mine neat."

"That's it," said Chuck as he held his up looking over at Sarah who raise her glass to him. 

"Anyone want to play poker now," said Dimitry livid with rage and wanting to get back to the game. Smoke was almost rolling out of his ears.

"Someone's in a hurry. Would you excuse me?" said Chuck as he got up and walked over to the bar and kissed Sarah.

"You taste nice," he said.

"Sweetie don't get cocky over there this isn't Casino Royale and remember what happened the last time you played roulette. You might be able to read the cards but you can't make them fall."

Later…

"Mister Silijack and gentlemen, Mesdames, Messieurs we've now been playing for four hours. It's time for a short break. We will resume play in one hour. Mr. Dimitry may I have a word," said Jack as Dimitry got up to leave but as he did Chuck bumped into him.

"You should really watch where you go, Mr. Carmichael," said Dimitry still angry over Chuck's stalling the game with his bar order.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about taking my wife upstairs and I guess in my excitement I didn't see you. Are these breaks fiscal I mean if I'm a little late do you think it'll be alright."

"If you come in late you'll be dealt out of that hand and have to wait until the next one begins. There are no exceptions for anybody these are the rules but you should already know that."

"Okay, alright I didn't mean to ruffle anyone's feathers. That was genius that first hand but we both know it was a bluff all the way to the end when you picked up your last card."

"I don't know what you mean," said Dimitry as he tried to get away from Chuck.

"Oh I think you do and the game is going to get really serious from now on out."

"Mr. Silijack the man you were waiting for is in your office," said Jack getting in between the two. He didn't like the look Silijack had as he stared at Chuck. "Sir your office," said Jack.

"What? Right, well Mr. Carmichael I'll see you in a bit and maybe we can continue our conversation at the next break."

"I look forward to that if you can excuse me," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah. "You just said you can't wait to get me back to the room. Come on." 

They left the casino and got into the elevator as quickly as possible and embraced each other as the door closed. They kept on kissing until the elevator started moving.

"Wow, what kind of kiss was that," said Sarah.

"That was I needed to get you alone but we don't have time to continue kiss unfortunately. Casey can you hear me," radioed Chuck.

"Loud and clear I've got ears up on Dimitry good job on planting that bug by the way."

"Thanks we're on our way up. Listen closely Dimitry is supposed to be meeting someone I think it might be a fence for the diamond."

"Sweetie the diamond is a fake but will his expert be able to tell it and if he does what will be the fence's reaction."

"Things could start getting ugly pretty quickly soon. Casey, stand by with that itchy trigger finger we may have need of it before the night is over. Have Morgan and Alex go to the boat and stay below decks I don't want to have to worry about them."

"Roger that my feelings exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitry and Jack left the casino floor together then walked into his office. Sitting in front of his desk was a short overweight man with thick round glasses carrying a bag like that of a doctor. He stood up and bowed to Dimitry and extended his arm.

"Just call me Mister X," said the man as he looked over Dimitry then over Jack. "It's better at these meetings not to exchange names and besides if we did we'd just lie."

"Guido can you leave us please," said Dimitry. Jack couldn't believe he was being dismissed from such an important meeting. Chuck's words about him being set up came haunting back.

"But Boss are you sure you don't need me?"

"No what I need for you to do is go back out and keep the game going. Deal me out of this hand but start on time and deal Carmichael out too if he shows up late." Jack reluctantly left heading back to the table.

"So let's get straight to the point," said Mister X, "you've got a certain stone you wish me to look at. If it's what I think it is I may already have a buyer set up who will make you an offer that I'm sure you'll be pleased with."

"Good, good, here it is the Nadan-I-Noor, it is said he who owns the Nadan-I-Noor rules the world," said Dimitry ecstatically as he pulled the diamond out of his pocket and handed it to Mister X.

"Then let me have a look," said the expert as he looked at it with his loupe then he put it away and reached into his bag took out a special gem scope. He looked at it again. Still looking like he wasn't happy he took out a vial of clear liquid and with an eyedropper he put two drops on it with no reaction.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Everything! Do you think I'm some kind of fool I can't deal with something like this. The consortium would have my neck and they'll have yours if they catch you with this."

"I don't understand this is the Nadan-I-Noor diamond I got it from a source who swore by it and now what are you telling me?"

"Oh it is a diamond alright, actually this is the largest and the best man made diamond I've ever seen and it would almost pass as the real thing but it's too perfect. Natural diamonds all have faults and famous diamonds have them recorded as does the Nadan-I-Noor that's why without a doubt this can't be it. Furthermore, because it doesn't have any faults is how I know it was manmade. All natural diamonds start at a class-D because there just can't be anything better except this one is and the only explanation for that is that it is manmade."

"Is that even possible?"

"I've heard of attempts being made to make them but the consortium shut them all down and they won't be happy knowing that someone has perfected it. I'm saying they'd be very angry if you understand what I'm saying. I'm sorry I've got to go I can't stay here any longer."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" said Dimitry as he picked up the stone.

"I don't know and that's not my problem. If I were you I'd put it in my aquarium and pray no one notices it. Goodbye."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Dimitry when ballistic in his office after Mister X left. He raked his desk top off and threw it on the floor. He kicked over his chair then went over to the drawing of the casino ripped it off the wall smashing it across his desk. Wooden shards from the frame flew ever where. He went back over to his desk drawer where he yanked out the false bottom and pulled out the Walther PPK as well as Jack's folder dropping it on his desk. He took the weapon pulled out the clip inspected it then slipped I back in chocking the slide to load the first round.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey were listening to everything that had been said through the bug Chuck had planted on Dimitry.

"Jesus, guys I know that sound," said Casey. "Your buddy Dimitry is now packing heat."

"Hold up let's see if we can see what our raging tiger is doing," said Chuck as he remotely turned on Dimitry's laptop then used the camera to have a look. "I think he dropped it on the ground with all the other papers."

"Boy did he trash his place," said Sarah as they still couldn't get much of a good picture.

"Looks or sounds like he's calmed down I hear him pouring himself a drink. He's going to have to call a cleaning crew to go straighten all that mess."

"I got an idea. I'll be right back watch the computer and listen up," said Casey as he headed for the door.

"Hey Big Guy are you sure you know what you're doing? Do you want us to come along for back up?"

"Chuck don't take this the wrong way but I've been a spy for almost as long as you've been in pants and you two can back me up from here. Just listen and watch," said Casey as he flew out the door and down the service stairs to the ground floor and back to Dimitry's office.

"You got any idea what he's up to," asked Chuck worried about what Casey might do with his finger.

"Don't worry I'm sure he knows what he's doing or at least I hope so. Let's just watch and listen like he said after all he's Casey."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Soon they heard the sound of a knock on Dimitry's door then Casey's voice as he came walking in Silijack's office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Silijack but they sent me back to tell you that the game is about to restart. Wow, what a mess. Here let me clean this up for you," said Casey playing his cover role to the hilt.

"Just leave it. I'll take care of it later. See that, see that on the floor there," Dimitry pointed to the broken and torn drawing of the casino. "That was my dream but it's gone now and one man took it from me and I'm going to make him pay."

"Here at least let me put your laptop on the desk before it gets broken," said Casey as he picked it up and panned around with the camera so Chuck and Sarah could get a visual of the rage Dimitry had gone through.

"Just set it down and go. Tell them I'll be out in a little while I'll catch the next hand," said Dimitry as he calmed down and took another sip. Casey sat the computer on the desk and as he did he saw the open folder on the deck. It took all his years of spy training not to look startled when he saw Jack's picture and his real name under it. Worse when Casey realized the source, all the pages were marked classified CIA. He quickly sat the computer down and was about to make his retreat when Dimitry called him.

"No wait I'll come with you. I don't want those sharks at the table to smell blood. Now we got play poker. New Guy anyone ever tell you that you've got a cop face?"

"No Mr. Silijack I can't say as they have."

"Liar," said Chuck as Sarah elbowed him. "Well it's true Jack calls him cop face all the time the same way he calls me schnook."

"No, Casey can hear you in his ear."

"Sorry Big Guy," said Chuck as Casey growled.

"Well we'd better get back down there we'll be expected," said Chuck as he messed up her hair a bit to sell the story and as she unbuttoned a button on his shirt then turned his bow tie askew.

"Listen I've been thinking is this such a wish move right now to go down there. I mean Dimitry is still raging what if he draws and fires as soon as he sees you."

"That's why you're going to cover me from the bar. Besides Love, I've got my tranq gun tucked in my belt. I can be pretty fast on the draw."

"This isn't 'High Noon' and you're not Gary Cooper," said Sarah worried as she check her weapon in her bag.

"You're for sure not Amy Fowler."

"This is no time to joke around I'm serious. Dimitry is looking for blood right now and you're sitting across from him at that table. Please be careful."

"Come here and let me hold you," said Chuck as he wrapped his arms around her. "I knew this was going to happen when he found out the stone wasn't his. Believe me when I tell you everything is under control."

"Under control?" she said looking up in his eye. "What about our pact?"

"Okay that might have been a small white lie but I was just trying to reassure you. But we've got our jobs to do."

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't still worry about you."

"I love you," he said as he kissed her. There was a knock on their door and a voice from the other side.

"Mr. Carmichael I was sent up to tell you that the game is about to restart."

"Tell then I'll be right there. Just a little busy," yelled Chuck back as he turned and kissed Sarah again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah walked back on the floor she kissed him then went over to the bar while he went and took his seat at the table. Jack coughed and pointed discreetly to the unbutton button on Chuck's shirt.

"Oh sorry," said Chuck as he smiled to the rest of his unsavoury competitors and button it. "I guess things like this happen when you try to get dressed in a hurry. Shall we play poker?" Chuck looked over at Dimitry who seem to be staring off somewhere in his own world.

"Okay Gentleman let's begin," said Jack as he began the preflop bet.

"May I refresh the ladies drink," said Casey as he was standing in for the barman.

"Yes, please," said Sarah as she pushed her glass towards him.

"I got a look at a folder on Dimitry's desk. He's on to Jack."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah as she took a sip looking over at Chuck and smiling. "What do you mean he has a folder and on to Jack?"

"I mean he has a copy of a classified CIA dossier that outlines your father's criminal activities and it's in the middle of his desk right now."

"Chuck was right," said Sarah. "Dimitry is setting Jack up as a patsy for this whole mess. I need to get word to Chuck. Give me another champagne." Sarah took the second glass and went over to the table.

"Okay player calls," said Jack as he watched Sarah walk over behind Chuck. Her look told him something was wrong.

"I fold," said George as he threw in his cards.

"No, I'll call," said Mick. "I've got to see what you've got."

"Okay gentlemen three players, three hundred grand." 

"I'll bet three hundred thousand."

"Player bets three hundred thousand."

"I'll call."

"Player calls," said Jack, "Mr. Carmichael the bets to you five hundred thousand. It's up to you. 

"Raise. One million," said Chuck as Sarah tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "we need to talk."

"Seems someone knows something I don't. Fold."

"Heads up, gentlemen, It's up to you. Two."

"Player re-raise, Two million. 

"I'm all in," said Dimitry as he pushed all his chips to the center."

"Well, its fourteen million five hundred thousand," said Jack, "It's up to you, Mister Carmichael."

"Chuck you'll have to go all in to call his bluff, if it's a bluff."

"I can't see his last card he hid it behind the other."

"Mister Carmichael, Misses Carmichael no talking at the table. It's still up to you."

"Call," said Chuck as he slid his pile in.

"Player calls. Gentlemen, showdown, please."

"Full house tens and jacks, for Mister Carmichael," said Jack, "Its four of a kind, aces for Mister Silijack. Mister Silijack wins.

"I'm sorry Mister Carmichael you must have thought I was bluffing."

"We will now break for one hour," said Jack. "When we return the big blind will be two hundred thousand."

"Chuck shake it off we need to talk," said Sarah as she pulled him away. "Listen Casey told me that Dimitry knows Guido is Jack."

"What?" said Chuck as he was coming out of a haze still playing that last hand in his head.

"Dimitry knows Guido is Jack Burton and worse he got Jack's dossier from the agency so he knows about me too. Chuck our covers are blown."

"No, we can still pull this off. Let's go talk to Beckman I'm going to need that other five million but we can still make it happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah met Casey in their room. Casey had already begun a briefing when they arrived and joined in. The General didn't seem to be in a good mood but listen to Chuck.

"General I know I made a mistake. I was impatient, maybe I was arrogant, but I can beat him. General, I'm going to need the other five million to buy back-in."

"I'm sorry. I just can't authorize it Agent Carmichael."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry! General try putting that in a sentence," said Chuck.

"Chuck remember you're talking to a General," said Casey.

"Sorry that Silijack is going to win and Hydra continues funding terror and killing. That kind of sorry?"

"Agent Carmichael you lost because you allowed your personal interests to that priority over the mission. You lost because of your ego, and that same ego can't take it. You lost because you want to save the world and worse you think you can. That's what this is about. All you're going to do now is lose more."

"Then you're an idiot."

"I'm sorry?" said the General taken aback by Chuck anger.

"Look into my eyes I said you're an idiot," said Chuck with that he got up and went over to one of their weapons cases threw it opened picked up Casey's Desert Eagle loaded a clip and house a round.

"I'm not letting you out of here with that in the mood you're in," said Sarah as she got in front of him. Chuck acted like he was going to push past her but she wouldn't give.

"Let's talk about this out on the balcony. Please Chuck I need you to stay with me." Chuck handed her the weapon then went out on the balcony closing the glass doors behind him.

"Colonel is Chuck under control."

"General, Chuck's not wrong he can take Dimitry and I think he should be given the chance to try," said Sarah.

"Agent Bartowski I asked the Colonel I am well aware of your personal conflict in this matter. And obviously Agent Carmichael is trying to get your father out of another one of his predicaments that his chosen profession has landed him in."

"Chuck is right, you are an idiot," said Sarah getting up and walking out to join Chuck on the Balcony.

"Colonel I'm giving you the mission to arrest Jack Burton and bring him in."

"General I'm going to have to wait until after the tournament. If I take him before he'll be missed and we don't have an extradition treaty here. Most of the locals would rather shoot us as look at us."

"Very well but make sure the rest of the team is on board with this. I wish there was another solution. Tell Agents Bartowski I'm sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah closed the balcony door behind her as she went out to find Chuck staring off in the distance. His eyes were fixed but it wasn't the scenery he was admiring. His brain was working searching for a way out but his face said he couldn't find one.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Sarah as she went up and put her arms around him.

"You know Casey told Beckman about the diamond and Jack."

"Yes, I figured that out but he was only trying to look out for our blind spot, well my blind spot."

"No you said it right the first time, I had it all worked out and everything was going to fall in place. I had Dimitry where I wanted him, Beckman would've gotten her diamond back and Jack would've been set up here close enough to visit but far enough away that he couldn't hurt us."

"With his schemes? You know as well as I do he'll never be able to stop."

"These 'adventure' are like drugs and he's an addict."

"Honey, you're the only one besides me who's really has ever understood him," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Thank you for trying."

"I didn't get very far and without the buy-in I'm afraid we stop here."

"What if it didn't have to stop here, I mean what if Carmichael Industries came up with the buy-in?"

"You realize how much I'm going to need and what this will do to us if I lose?"

"Sweetie whatever happens we still have each other and that's all that matters."

"We'll always have each other. Love we've got a card game to win," said Chuck as he kissed her then he took her by the hand and lead her back through their room.

"Where are you two heading off to," asked Casey as he watched them walk by him with Beckman still on the monitor.

"Carmichael Industries will be paying my buy-in so Casey, General we've got places to be. Oh General, don't expect any of the winnings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah walked back into casino hand in hand. He turned and put his arm around her and pulled her in kissing her. In that moment she felt he room spin as he swept her off her feet.

"Wow, what was that?"

"Let's call it good luck."

"Then we should work on more luck afterwards," she said as she caressed his face and kissed him again.

"Mr. Carmichael I'm surprised to see you still here," said Dimitry as Chuck sat down. "I thought with the economic crisis your agency might be short on cash."

"Michelle's set up a vegetable stand on Constitution Boulevard, organic home grown, for some added income. You know if you're looking for a vacation place Cuba is nice this time of year. You know I can get you a nice one bedroom with four walls and bars in Gitmo."

"Gentlemen the play is about to begin," said Jack calling the remaining players to their seats.

"Shall we up the blinds?" said Chuck.

"Why not?"

"Gentlemen ready your bets, please," said Jack as they went around from the little blind to the big with their preflop bets.

Over at the bar….

"Hey I'm sorry if I went over your heads like that going to the General but after seeing that dossier I thought she should know."

"Well John I guess you showed us what it's like to be the little fat kid, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry if you take it like that but I was only-"

"I know John looking out for our blind spot but it would've been nice if we could've talked it over first."

"Now you're sounding like Chuck wanting to talk over everything, going over every detail, talking things until you're blue in the face."

"Maybe I see things differently now. I can see what it's like from his perspective and John, Chuck's right it does help to talk. You know it might be something you should try with Alex and Morgan before you end up the odd man out in your daughter's life. Take it from a daughter we need our fathers."

"Even bad ones," said Casey looking at Jack.

"Yes, even bad ones. Hey if you're here at the bar where did that drink come from next to Chuck?"

"I don't know, it didn't come from here."

"Raise, five hundred thousand," said Chuck."

"That's an additional five hundred thousand, Mister Mick," said Jack as a drink appeared out of nowhere between Chuck and Mick.

"Fold, just don't have any luck," said Mick as he eyed Chuck's drink.

"Go for it. I didn't order it and it looks like you could use it."

"Thank you Carmichael I guess you never thought we'd end up meeting like this. I bet my picture has to be almost at the top of Langley's top ten."

"I hate to disappoint you but the top ten have no photos because no one's ID them yet that's where Dimitry's going to come in. When he turns he'll be able to name them all."

"Turn? Is that what this is all about? You want me to turn? I hate to say this but Langley will be waiting a long time before that happens."

"I fold," said one of the players as Chuck and Dimitry talked then there was a series of bets.

"Mister Carmichael wins.

"Deal me out," said Mick not looking so well.

"Sorry, sir but you're the big blind," said Jack as Mick turned to leave.

"Let him go and call a misdeal, why don't we all take a break if everyone agrees," said Dimitry and everyone nodded.

"Friend," said Chuck, "I caught the same thing the other day, it's nothing a little gastric lavage won't take care of but I'd get myself to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible. I'm sure the front desk can help you with transportation."

"Will watch where you're going," said Dimitry as Chuck accidently bumped into him again as he was coming around the table.

"I'm so terrible sorry I was just thinking what a coincidence I got ill after playing with you and now another person. You don't think the casino's infected with some sort of virus, do you?" Dimitry tried to push through but Chuck grabbed him by the arm. "I hope you're done screwing around."

"If I were you Mr. Carmichael, Chuck I'd keep an eye on my family you never know what can happen."

"Maybe you'd like to explain what you meant by that, said Chuck was about to go at him but Sarah pulled him away

"Sweetie can I have a word before you have to go back," said Sarah then a low voice, "keep your head. Dimitry is trying to get to you."

"Love he just threatened our family. Do you understand? He didn't mention you or Jack he said family. We need to get someone out to Echo Park and when this is over I'm going to kick someone's butt back at Langley."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey as they both started scanning the room for an exit strategy. Then he watched them as they both got their weapons ready for a firefight. They were going to take Dimitry out in the middle of the tournament in front of God and country and let the dust settle as it may. This he could not allow they had come too far to let this degenerate not when he still had aces up his sleeve. Aces Charles. You're aces, came to Chuck's mind.

"No put those things away. You can't whack him in public even though I'd like to, no you have to have a little more faith."

"You got a better plan brainiac? The man just threatened your family," said Casey just restating the obvious.

"Casey insults aren't helping, guys we don't know killing him will stop him. Listen there's a plan for this and it will work. John, I need you to go up to the room and broadcast a code red to my mother. She'll know what to do."

"But Chuck she's still in Virginia what can she do? Better to contact our black ops site in L.A. to handle extraction."

"I don't want the attention a full tactical team sweeping down on Echo Park would bring. My mother will know what to do besides she's not in Langley right now anyway."

"Your surprise."

"Yes, my surprise. Love, stay here at the bar and watch my back."

"You know how I feel about sitting on my hands."

"I know I'll be back as soon as I've won this game," said Chuck as he downed Sarah's champagne. "Casey the lady needs a refill before you go."

"Chuck, you're seriously going back into the game?"

"As a heart attack Love," said Chuck, "Oh Casey can you pour me a scotch. I don't trust the table service I think the runner puts his fingers in the drinks."

"Gentlemen the game is about to resume your places please," announced Jack.

"Game face Sweetie, good luck," said Sarah as she kissed.

"Thanks I don't think I need it but it's always good to have," he said as he reached behind the bar to grab the bottle of Scotch. He poured another one then took both back to the table.

"Here I brought you this," said Chuck putting a napkin on the table then handed him the glass. "To your health Jack there's no more need for your cover name."

"To yours and Sarah's, Charlie," said Jack as he took the glass clinked then looked at the napkin Chuck had left on the table. Chuck had passed him a note, written on it was 'run after the last showdown'. Jack looked up at Chuck.

"Fast, very fast," said Chuck over his glass.

"I just want to say thanks for the drink," said Jack as he shook Chuck's hand.

"Hey there's not supposed to be any physical contact between the dealer and the players," said George angry that he hadn't thought about trying to bribe the dealer with a drink.

"Can we dispense with the petty bickering and get back to playing cards. I've got a casino to run and business to attend to gentlemen. Just standing around costs me money."

"I couldn't have put it any better. You wouldn't happen to have any news on our friend who suddenly became ill now would you, Dimitry?"

"Like I said shall we play cards?"

Hours later … the tension in the room mounted as the game was finally drawing to its conclusion with Dimitry and Chuck neck in neck for the win.

"Gentlemen, with this chip exchange we enter the final phase of the game which means no more buy-ins. The big blind is now one million. Four players. Gentlemen let's begin." 

"Mr. Carmichael the bet is yours." 

"Check," said Chuck as he held his cards one was over the other so the back of the one card was not exposed making it impossible the see. 

"Player Checks," said Jack as he turned to the next player in order. 

All the other players checked with a pot of twenty-four million sitting in the middle of the table nerves were running high.

"All check," said Jack as even he was starting to feel the tension. "Four players. Gentlemen we now begin the river. Mr. Carmichael the bets to you." 

"Check," said Chuck with his cards still one on top the other lying on the table in front of him. Chuck could feel Dimitry staring at them wanting him to fan them but he wouldn't. 

"Player checks. Next player bet," said Jack

"All in. Six million," said George sweating as he looked his cards.

"Player bets six million. All in," said Jack as he noticed Dimitry staring at Chuck's cards but Chuck just let them lay one on top of the other.

"Five million. All in," said the next player. Even he noticed a change in Dimitry's play more desperation had set in and his calm was gone. He might be losing but it was worth it to see Dimitry lose his nerve.

"Bet is six million to you Mister Carmichael."

"Raise," said Chuck without touching his cards.

"Player raises. Mister Silijack the bet is to you."

"Twelve million, Mr. Carmichael you might want to give another look at your cards before you bet. I wouldn't want to be accused of cheating."

"Now we wouldn't want that. No I'm happy with what I have. The question that's going through your head right now is do I or don't I have the seven. The answer to that will cost you forty million five hundred thousand. All in."

"Player raises. All in," said Jack as he looked puzzled at Chuck. He didn't understand his gambling strategy but it seemed to be working for him.

"Well, I think I will call you on that one," said Dimitry. "Nice bluff but I don't think so."

"One hundred and fifteen million in the pot. Gentlemen, showdown, please.  
Flush. Ace, king, queen. Full house. Eights full of aces. A higher full house. Aces full of sixes.  
Mister Carmichael, five and seven of spades. A straight flush. Four to the eight," said Jack as he announce the winner, "The high hand. Mister Carmichael wins. 

"You must've thought I was bluffing," said Chuck to Dimitry then he turned to Jack. "For you," as he handed him a ten thousand dollar chip and touched the napkin with the other hand.

"Thank you very much. Congratulations."

"Jack just go I'll try to fix things that's what I do, now go quickly."

Chuck turned to see Casey heading towards then with a tranq gun by his side and as the crowd began to disperse he saw Casey draw and fire. Chuck flashed grabbing the dart in mid-flight as Jack disappeared out of the room.

"Did you see the size of that mosquito? What do they feed them around here?"

"Chuck what are you doing? Don't interfere those are Beckman's orders I've got to take Jack in so stay out of my way."

"You can get him afterwards right now we've got a mission to finish and besides where is he going to go," said Chuck as he showed Casey the diamond. "Jack palmed it to me during the game. Right now we've got bigger fish to fry like Dimitry."

"Guys," said Sarah, "I just saw Dimitry run into his office I think he's abandoning ship. If we're going to take him now's the time."

"Rats always jump off first," said Casey. "Chuck this doesn't change anything I've still got my orders."

"I promise I won't interfere anymore but Dimitry takes precedence for now." Casey grunted in agreement and they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitry ran into his office with two of his men. He grabbed a bag and started shoving papers into it then went the safe and pulled out all the cash he had throwing it in too. As he was putting things together he kept looking at the monitor and saw the three of them coming for him.

"You two go out and slow them down," said Dimitry as he radioed his other men. "Bring me the prisoner and get my plane ready for immediate extraction."

The two men went out into the hallway and set up a choke point opening fire as soon as they saw Casey.

"Crap, we've got two bogies. Chuck you go after Dimitry while Sarah and I take care of these guys. Be careful he's armed."

"Sweetie, don't take any risks, please," said Sarah as she and Casey laid down covering fire.

Chuck ran, making it to Dimitry's office door where he flashed. He kicked in the door to find Silijack sitting at his desk and one of his men standing next to him with a pistol pointed at Jack.

"I think I've got trump card," said Dimitry smirking. Chuck drew his dart gun and tranq'd both, Dimitry's man and Jack. "I have to admit I never saw that one coming."

"You were talking about your trump card I believe," said Chuck as he sat down in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Echo Park it was late and inside the apartment Emma was finishing up housework. With Molly and Sam it seemed there were never enough hours in the day to get things done. But now she finally got everything cleaned up and put away. She opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk and after pouring herself a glass she put the jug back. She went into the living room and sat on the sofa with her legs curled up. On the table in front of her were a stack of chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven.

Outside Echo Park a black Escalade eased in across the street with lights off and three men inside.

"This is the spot time to rock and roll. Look alive back there," said the driver looking in the rear view mirror. "Everyone knows what they're supposed to do?"

"Yeah Joe and I take up positions in the rear and you come in through the courtyard. We tap the dame then nab the kids."

"Good we'll call the Boss when we have the paxs in hand but first we need to do a radio check." They checked comms then the two men loaded their AK47s and made their way stealthfully across the street.

"Okay Frank," radioed Joe, we're in position just give us the signal and we're a go."

From the outside they watched Emma moving around from the kitchen to the living room with her glass of milk. Then they watched her settle in on the sofa.

"Okay were almost there. Joe, Joe, how do you read. Tom, do you read me?"

"Yeah I read you loud and clear."

"Do you have visual on Joe? He's not answering?"

"No he moved out of position. Do you want me to go check on him?"

"Roger that we can't afford for anything to go wrong. Make sure he hasn't lost his ear piece remember Morocco last year."

"Roger that I remember," said Tom and did he remember almost blew the whole operation and got them killed.

Frank waited for Tom to radio back but nothing. He looked at his watch under the moonlight more than ten minutes had passed.

"Christ, they had enough time to go back to the Escalade get a new one and come back," he said to himself as he kept an eye on the target through binoculars. "Radio check Tom," he said but got nothing but static. "Joe radio check," and again static. He was about to charge in on his own when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a cold blade slide into his chest as he turned around. Looking up he saw a woman's face through the flowers.

"No one ever told you not to use names over the radio," said the woman as she pulled the blade out and Frank dropped behind the birds of paradise. She walked up to the front door and rang. Emma got up to answer as fast as she could she didn't want to wake the girls. She looked out the window first then opened the door.

"Zondra, it's late to be dropping by."

"Mary called me and asked me to drop in she'll be here in a little while."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'll let her explain. Do I smell fresh cookies? I haven't had fresh baked since well since forever do you mind," as she came in and helped herself to Emma's stack on the coffee table.

"There's milk in the fridge to go with them and you know where the glasses are. I'm sorry but the girls are asleep."

"That's okay from what I know I'll here until at least tomorrow so I can see my favourite nieces in the morning. You wouldn't have any more cookies you just ran out."

"Sit down I'll make us a batch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat in front of Dimitry in a staring contest. Both men had weapons drawn pointed at the other in what looked like a Mexican standoff. Yet Dimitry's weapon was a Walther PPK while Chuck's was a dart gun. They watched Casey and Sarah make quick work of his men then headed for the office.

"You know our standoff is about to end when they come through the door so why don't you give it up before someone gets hurt?"

"Maybe but mine shoots bullets, what does yours do? Gives you a good night's sleep?"

"It'll still put you down," said Chuck as Dimitry raised his gun. "Yeah, I probably should have told you, I have this thing about bullets."

"What Charles Carmichael begging for his life," said Dimitry as Casey and Sarah came in he pulled the trigger.

"No stop," said Chuck as both raised to fire at Dimitry and Silijack's pistol went click. "Oh of course I should've warned you never use a gun unless you absolutely have to and then make sure it's loaded."

"You bumped into me."

"Yeah, I lifted it, emptied it then bumped into again to put it back."

"You're still going to let me walk," said Dimitry as he pulled out his phone then pointed over at Jack.

"Chuck is he?" asked Sarah seeing her father on the floor brought to mind one of her worst nightmares now seemed come true.

"No he's just tranq'd," said Chuck then he turned back to Dimitry. "You know, my father- he taught me a lot of things. Like, looks can be deceiving." He said as he pulled out the real diamond. "And fight for your family."

"Funny you should mention family," said Dimitry as his phone rang. "I think you all will want to hear this. Frank go ahead I've got you on speaker."

"Frank is taking a dirt nap along with Joe and Tom. Chuck your mother in law makes the best cookies I've ever eaten. Guys I won't promise there'll be any left when you get here."

"Thanks Zondra," said Sarah, "I owe you."

"Maybe we can do some snake's blood if Chucky will let you come out to play or he can tag along as long as he can keep up."

"You know were going to have to throw a hen party for Carina."

"Then it's a date I'll get the bottle. Oh tell your mark he should really try to hire better henchmen they weren't much fun." With that the line went dead.

"You're still going to need an army to get out of here. My men are expecting me at the airport and when I don't show up they'll come looking. I'd say check if I wanted to switch games.

"Thanks I was afraid we were going to have to sail back on our boat and frankly my wife and I want to get back to our daughter. You see my dear Dimitry you're going to come with us of your own volition. A drink first maybe," said Chuck as he poured all of them a Scotch handing Sarah and Casey each a glass then he handed one to Dimitry taking his last then he sat back in a chair in front of the desk.

"Okay I want to hear this," said Dimitry as he picked up his glass waiting for Chuck to drink first."

"Dimitry I'm not the poisoning type. You see you really did it to yourself when you tried to frame Jack," said Chuck as pulled out the deck of house cards reading each one without looking. "Using binary was a stroke of genius just there's no way Jack could read it."

"He could've learned it while he was on the run. Guido Merkins jack of all trades is up to it."

"Jack's latest vision test shows he wouldn't be able to read the backs from the distance a deal stands from the player. Jack's a little vain and refuses to wear glasses. All this is documented and by the way I forwarded a copy of this to all our fellow players. I don't think they're too happy with you now especially when I told them I'm not giving back my winnings. Oh I also pointed out to Mick that foxglove grows around the casino."

"Jack's still going to take the hit on the diamond. Hydra is going to be looking for him and he's going to have to hide somewhere deep and stay hidden."

"You know that's a good point. Your mysterious Mister X went to the diamond consortium and told them you've got a manmade diamond the size, well the size of the Nadan-I-Noor. You know what they're going to find when they investigate. There are emails on your computer between you and Allmänna Svenska Elektriska Aktiebolaget commissioning them to make a replica. There are also scientists at the University of Montenegro who will testify that scientists from the Allmänna Svenska Elektriska Aktiebolaget came to their university and used the ultra-high press to manufacture it. It won't take long for them to connect the dots. I don't think Hydra or the Diamond consortium will be happy with you either. What was that you said about a deep hole? That's what we're offering take it or leave it but you won't make it out of this building without our help."

"Seems, I've played my last card."

"Seems so Casey he's all yours," said Chuck as he got up and went to Sarah. "I'm sorry but Casey's going to have to take Jack in too."

"I know. I always knew this day would come but well I don't have to like."

"No you don't," said Chuck as he wrapped his arms around her and he looked in her watered up eyes. "Hey this is not the end, trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the flight back to Langley…

"Chuck what are you writing War and Peace? Your reports are usually short and sweet with a lot of stick figures and crayon."

"John I don't even think you've even seen the cover of War and Peace let alone know who Leo Tolstoy was."

"Well he's got the War part down," said Morgan.

"Funny, funny I'll have you know I studied all the military strategies of Julius Caesar."

"Reading Asterix and Obelix doesn't count," said Morgan as Casey cracked his knuckles and growled. "I think I need to practise my retreat."

"Guys you mind I need a clear head and I don't have any Chardonnay. Here we go Casey this is my mission report this has to go to General Beckman and only to her. There are some sensitive files on this that only she should see on her computer."

"Roger that I guess you guys are going on home. Say hi to my niece I'll be there as soon as well I turn over the prisoners. Chuck, make sure Sarah knows I had to."

"Roger that Big Guy just make sure the flash drive gets to the General."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah pulled up outside Echo Park after dropping Morgan and Alex off. They got out their trolleys and wheeled them through the courtyard up to their apartment. Inside they heard Molly laughing and Emma talking to someone that sounded like Mary.

"Yes I knew my mother would be here," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah, "but that's not my surprise actually I think I've got a couple for you."

"Listen I was thinking maybe it's best we don't mention anything about Jack. But Molly's bound to ask. Crap Chuck I don't want to lie to her. What am I supposed to do?" Then she heard Jack's voice.

"How? We left him with Casey for processing?"

"We did and he was sent by supersonic to Supermax where some clerks found an error in his paperwork and he was released."

"Error in his paperwork? What kind of error?" Already she started thinking Chuck had a hand in this.

"Seems his whole file went missing, I don't know some sort of administrative error. You know things like this happen all the time. However, if I had to guess what happened I'd say some type of trawling virus hit all government computers that sought out every record with Jack's name on it and deleted them which also means there's no way anyone can tie Jack, you or Emma together ever again."

"The same virus Orion used to redact his own files how strange but that just took care of the computer files there are still hard copies."

"You know it's a funny thing but a memo was transmitted from the directors own computer to all the archives to have them destroyed. Basically, Jack has a clean slate."

"Beckman will have, no is having a cow."

"Won't be the first time. Let's go in I need to go get your second surprise." They open the door and Molly flew into Chuck's arms as Emma and Mary came over taking Sarah off to the side. While Jack with Sam took Chuck and Molly into the living room.

"Thanks Charles, if I'm here it's because of you. I'm big enough to know when someone does you a favour to say thanks."

"Jack this is your family too never forget it. We Bartowskis fight for our own and like it or not you're one of us. By the way that deal I offered you still stands, it seems I broke the bank and the Grand Casino couldn't pay up so you're looking at the new owner. I could use a reliable manager who knows all the cons."

"Maybe I've been sucker long enough."

"I hope so you've got a lot of people rooting for you," said Chuck looking down at Molly.

"Sweetie one thing," said Sarah as everyone huddled in the living room, "how did you know how to make the diamond? I mean the process I know but the grade and quality?"

"That's your second surprise. Mom did you bring it?" asked Chuck as his mother handed him a ring case and he handed it to her.

"What's this?" asked Sarah.

"Just open it," said Chuck, "You see I only needed forty three percent of the diamond to make the replica so some of the rest went into this," he said as Sarah opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring with two stones one large and one small set in silver."

"It's lovely but can you explain?"

"It's a mother daughter ring. The large stone is the mother, you and the small represents Sam. By the way I've got other stones for any additions. The silver, well remember I told you about my mother's necklace that I broke right before she left. The reason I thought she went away."

"I'm sorry," said Mary as she put her hands on both Sarah and Chuck's shoulders.

"Mom it wasn't your fault. Well it was a silver chain with a boy and girl hand in hand on it. The boy represented me and the girl Ellie. Anyway I asked my mother permission to use me to make this ring so you see in a sense this is all of us: you, Sam and me."

Sarah threw her arms around him kissing and hugging him as tears of joy flowed.

"And of course I said yes and I took to be made," said Mary.

"Thank you, I don't know what else to say," said Sarah as she dried her eyes and hugged Mary.

"Ah but the story doesn't end there, no it goes back much longer," said Mary as she held up her engagement ring. "There was a young but not so wealthy scientist who worked at a top secret government lab who wanted to propose to a young agent so since he wanted to make a good impression he made her a diamond and that was Chuck's father another invention he never saw a dime for but he did make an impression as well as two lovely children I'm so proud of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black panel van pulled up outside the First Savings and Loans East Burbank. Because of the early hour no one noticed the four men inside. Everyone around the van just scurry about heading for coffee then to work. The men check their weapons as their leader went over last minute instructions before the job.

"Okay we go in raid the vault then get out. We know what our objective is and we're being paid well to get it done."

"Petr, we don't like the Stasi dog hounding us."

"We'll take care of him when the time comes. The bank is opening now so everyone, I go in first secure the vault then you guys handle above ground. Let's go," said Petr as the men piled out making their way with the first wave of bank customer inside.

Emma was on her way home with a shopping bag full of last minute items for the evening's party. She was standing at a bus stop when she overheard a radio from a car stopped at a red light.

"There was excitement this morning at the First Savings and Loans East Burbank when gunmen held a daring early morning robbery that left two men dead. The police are investigating but it seems the bandits were only after the safety deposit boxes…." That was all she could hear because the light turned green and the car drove away.

"Crap, Molly's box!" said Emma as she hailed down a taxi and frantically called Sarah.

Continued in Chuck vs The Heist


End file.
